Buffy Guyver:Zoanoid Slayer
by Guyver Prime
Summary: Sean Barker travels to Sunnydale, where he discovers a whole new world and a girl named Buffy.
1. Prologue

Author: Guyver Prime.  
  
A/N: This story takes place at the beginning of season 5 of Buffy The Vampire Slayer. The Initiative is gone but not forgotten, Dawn has arrived and Glory is still to come.  
  
Legal stuff: I don't own Buffy or Guyver or anything. I'm just a fan of them both. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a rare thing if you could go out at night and get food. Well in this town anyway. Actually, that wasn't really true. Getting food at night was easy.but not if you didn't have a pulse. Stepping out without a pulse, a heartbeat and, what had been deemed 'a pale complexion', meant you had a target on your back. If you're a vampire in this town.you will be hunted. You are prey.  
  
Andy Becker hadn't been a vampire for very long. Although nobody would ever expect to become a vampire, being one was nothing like the films or TV shows. Andy found that the loneliness he had in his life had followed him into death. Sure, gangs of vampires hung around but they didn't want a window salesman vampire to join them. Instinct was all that kept him going so far and he had gotten used to blood. He needed it. He craved it. He felt no emotions. He accepted Becker was gone. All that was left was a vampire. All that was left was the thirst. Then he found out. He had heard about her in passing conversation. Talk amongst the other bloodsuckers. Talk about a girl. The girl. The slayer. A super powered vampire slayer. Trained to fight and kill them. Also a bit of a free-lancer, as she killed anything that was dead, oozed slime or was remotely monster like. And although apparently a hottie, the slayer is someone to be avoided. Still, Andy was surprised. Vampire's afraid of a girl? And it wasn't a few either. Sure some cocky ones said they could take her. However the majority of vampires were very serious when it came to the slayer.  
  
So when Andy eventually 'met' her, he knew he'd have to fight. But he didn't expect what he got. She was blonde. She was strong. She could fight. She was a hottie. She wouldn't shut up.  
  
"Seriously you have no idea what it's like do you I mean you wanna have some privacy but you turn and she's there you turn and she's there." The blonde girl just went on and on, venting whatever was on her mind whilst beating up Andy. "And mum just wants me to be responsible big sister and Dawn follows me everywhere I go and you can see I have things to do and she thinks the whole slayer thing is fun but it is not."  
  
"Please kill me." The girl didn't even hear Andy's plea as she swept his legs out from under him.  
  
"And another thing is her diary which I'm sure she fills with lies about me." She stopped suddenly. Noticing Andy's bored expression as he lay on the damp grass of the cemetery.  
  
"Oh! Of all the!" She lunged down at him. Andy felt a strange relief as a wooden stake was angrily plunged into his heart, reducing him to dust. Buffy got up, brushed her self-off and walked away, still talking, with a hurt and angry look on her face. "Y'know it's so rude when they don't listen.it's like I'm not even here."  
  
---  
  
Looking on from a van, two men had watched the whole scene with night vision goggles.  
  
"What do you think Greg?" the driver said to the man watching from the passengers seat.  
  
"With all the other creatures here we'll fit right in." the passenger said with a smirk. "But what about that girl? Think she could be a problem?"  
  
"I doubt it. With her killing the other pathetic freaks, we'd be under the radar until it's too late."  
  
"Yeah. We'll be gods here."  
  
"We will indeed. Call the boss. Then call the other rogue zoanoid's. We just found a new home." 


	2. Drafted In The Morning

Wow. A review. I honestly didn't expect one! Thanks. This story may take a while to complete. I know all the parts but it's just a matter of tying them all together. Anyway. Enjoy!  
  
AN: I don't own anything. I'm just writing to clear space in my head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The apartment was silent and still in the darkness. The sounds of 'the city that never sleeps' weren't enough to wake the young man currently dwelling in the dull and basic accommodation. It was just an average place. It was all he needed. He'd spent a lot of time over the last few years wondering around America. Trying to find his place. His role. He had feared he had no destiny. Then he met someone. And he found that he had made his own.  
  
But, for the time being, he was alone again. His fiancé had gone to Europe for 4 months to head up a research team. A system of caves had been discovered. It wasn't the caves as such that had intrigued her but the walls. They had drawings on them depicting strange beings. So, having some experience in a case like this, she decided it best to have a look. Something her husband agreed with. He stayed behind however as he never travelled unnecessarily, trying to stay below 'radar' as it where. He didn't mind her absence however. As much as he liked being with her, there would always be a part of Sean Barker that would be alone. But was it a part of him? Or what's inside him?  
  
While alone, he was taking a vacation of sorts. But he could never fully get away from 'the job'. Tonight, however was a rare and pleasant exception. He'd opted for a night in with his own company. He'd ordered take out and watched a documentary on mythic creatures throughout the ages, grinning at the absurdity of the so-called reporters findings. He let the video record the late shows on monster attacks and alien sightings and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
When the loud ring of the phone woke him he saw the clock reading 3:30am. Groggily, he stretched over the arm of the sofa and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello." he yawned, stretching and flexing his shoulder blades.  
  
"How've you been Barker?" came the annoyingly cool calm and polite reply.  
  
"Oh you've gotta be kiddin me." Sean Barker was wide-awake now. The voice on the other end had been like a splash of cold water. He stretched again and sat upright on the sofa, running his hand through his hair. He wasn't given long to gain some composure.  
  
"So how've you been?"  
  
"What do you want Atkins?" Sean was measuring his anger, wondering if it was the phone call that woke him or the person on the other end that pissed him off most. Or maybe it was Atkins being so pleasant at 3:30 in the morning. No. It was all of them.  
  
"I just wanted to call, see how you and Cori are doing and what you've been up to."  
  
"Atkins, I don't take bullshit with my morning coffee, so what do you really want?"  
  
"A favour." Atkins was still being calm and cool. "That's all pal."  
  
"You left a word out there 'pal'." Sean sighed; he felt a case of déjà vu coming on.  
  
"Please?" said Atkins, thinking how well Sean was taking this.so far.  
  
"Wrong answer."  
  
"So what's the answer? What's the word?"  
  
"Another. As in 'another favour'." Sean had done his fair share of favours for people.  
  
"Ok, ok, another favour then. But then it'll be another and another and another."  
  
"Oh come on.I told you to get off my case." Sean growled angrily.  
  
"And I told you that the government could really use your help." the voice remained calm and defiant. Sean held nothing against the man for doing his job.  
  
"Look Atkins, I do my part okay but I have no desire to be enlisted." Sean just thought of a broken record repeating itself endlessly. Unfortunately, Atkins had no off button.  
  
"I have never pressured you Barker. I'm a friend remember? I have put my ass on the line for you pal. And I'm not the only one. You know a lot of people would prefer you to be behind bars, on a leash or in a lab being cut up in the name of science. You scare people. Or had you forgotten General Finn?"  
  
"No." Sean said coldly. He remembered all too well.  
  
It was a wake up call. A double agent in Atkins unit had secretly been giving information to General Joseph R. Finn, who was in command of another covert branch of the government. General Finn, a paranoid and superstitious man, had decided to impose his own 'martial law' on any thing that had been deemed as a 'Hostile Sub-terrestrial'. But to the General they where just 'freaks of nature'. When he found out about the Guyver, ' a filthy alien who lives in humans', the General snapped. He saw danger where there was none. Believing the Guyver to be a sickening insult, a threat to humanity and its way of life, he targeted Sean. But all his intelligence reported that a head on conflict would be suicide. He would get Sean by any means necessary. But he made a mistake. He tried to get at Sean through Cori. It was then that General Finn met the Guyver. Out of control. No one would ever see the General again.  
  
Sean realised it was him and Cori against the world. Trust had become unaffordable. Chronos, Zoanoids, even there own government couldn't be trusted. But Sean did trust Atkins. He had helped Sean in the past and he knew he would continue to do so, for a regular favour of course. Atkins voice cut like a knife through Sean's memories, returning him to the here and now.  
  
"I covered for you after the 'Utah incident'. Plus there's the whole Guyver vigilante business. When you took out those drug dealers, the police where making arrangements to put a task force on you. Guess who squashed that?"  
  
"They where smuggling cocaine in the form of kids dolls."  
  
"Sean, you decimated all of them. One was shot dead; a guy had been thrown onto a car from a catwalk and his back had broken; another had a broken arm and a broken leg, and one guy's neck had been, well, if it had been cut a little more deeply his head would've come off."  
  
"Two guards died and a murderer got killed."  
  
"Good point. Scumbag deserved it but that's not the point. Since we met I have asked for many favours. I have needed your help and you gave it. And in return you've been given enough money to live a dozen lifetimes and I've always helped keep you in the shadows so you can't be found. But there is always the offer."  
  
"Atkins don't start. I told you I'm not interested."  
  
"We just feel it would be best for you and Cori to be with us now that we're up and running."  
  
"Up and running?"  
  
"That's right. The Zero Tolerance protocol is in full effect. But the shadow benefactor would be, well I don't think the word happy would ever apply to him but he'd feel more comfortable with you onboard."  
  
"Shadow benefactor. Is that what he calls himself?" Sean sneered with distaste for the man in question.  
  
"No, but he is the primary benefactor. The 'shadow' bit just comes from his nature. But what's the problem? He has a lot of knowledge and you do have a lot in common with him you know. "  
  
"Like hell we do. The man has an attitude problem."  
  
"Well some people find your lone ranger crap to be a real attitude problem."  
  
"Well either way, you share a bond with him and we'd have more power with both of you on board."  
  
"I fight alone. Lone ranger, remember."  
  
"Yeah and this Tonto has got your back. I, we, the group cleans up after you. You do leave a trail Sean. And it's a trail of blood. But that's not the point. We're the good guys. We're fighting the same war."  
  
"Yes we are. And I fight to kill. That's what I do. That's what 'it' wants. The kill." Sean could hear it. The Guyver. It made his pulse quicken at the word. Kill. Kill. Kill. He still had to fight the urges, the Guyver's nature calling him to fight. To kill.  
  
"Yes you kill. But remember in the Utah caves? Remember telling Crane what you are to mankind. To humans?"  
  
"The protector."  
  
"So protector, what'll it be?" Atkins knew the answer already. He was grateful for Sean being a good man. Sean is a true knight in shining armour. Even he does wear it on the inside. Atkins may goad him and Maybe drone on about all he does for Sean but it's just a cover. Atkins liked Sean but wouldn't show it. It was a world with a cancer. An evil organisation poised to control everything. And Sean Barker is on the first and last line of defence against overwhelming odds. But he did deserve a future with his soon to be wife. But to have that future, Atkins and Sean both knew that Sean would have to help turn the tide. Still, it was a lot of pressure to be put on someone still young. However he would not force him into doing anything.  
  
He knew a big reason Sean helped was that he was looking for a release from this burden placed upon him. He knew Sean wanted his life back. But he needed Sean. So did the world.  
  
"First of all, what have you got for me?" Sean always feared the worst from Atkins. Yet he always maintained a sliver of hope that this would be the last mission he'd return from as the Guyver, that the final walls of his cell would come down and he would finally, be completely free. But maybe that was just a dream.  
  
"Other than your destination I won't give you details right now because it's damn early and I want some sleep." Sean couldn't tell whether Atkins was being serious or just being annoying.  
  
"Your travel tickets and accommodation arrangements will be waiting for you at the airport at nine a.m. As always you will have a 'shadow guard' throughout the journey but when you reach your destination you'll be alone."  
  
"I hope this is more exciting than the last mission. Well, except for that minor incident."  
  
"Sean, you killed a bear. A pretty much harmless unless you tick it off grizzly bear."  
  
"Well I ticked it off and before I really knew what it was I'd already, well, cut it in half."  
  
"Half? Sean there where 7 bags of bear parts."  
  
"Can't win 'em all Atkins."  
  
"Anyway, along with the tickets you'll get a, well, a surprise."  
  
"Oh I love surprises. What do I get? Are they first class tickets? Is that it?"  
  
"No your flying coach. Your surprise is a new lap top computer."  
  
"Oh wow." Sean said sarcastically. "I haven't got me one of those."  
  
"You haven't got one like this. It has a direct video line link to us. So we can reach each other anytime, anywhere. You're going to need it. When you reach your destination you can use the laptop to talk to me. I'll then give you all the mission details. Plus, someone wants to talk to you."  
  
"Let me guess. Shadow man?"  
  
"Yeah. He just wants to say hello and probably give you an offer to join us permanently. Again. Then I will debrief you on the mission."  
  
Sean thought to himself for a second. It wouldn't hurt to do this little thing could it? Cori wouldn't mind and it got him out of the crowded streets of New York. Also, Atkins never got Sean in to do something that was not very important and or extremely dangerous. And besides that, there was always that hope, that dream of regaining his life. But as much as he wanted to, he knew that while he had the power, he had to make a difference. He had chosen his destiny, as a protector of life.  
  
"So Sean, you game?"  
  
"I'm game."  
  
"Way to go kid. I said it before and I'll say it again, you're a hell of a weapon." Atkins smiled.  
  
"So where are you dropping this 'weapon'?" Sean replied.  
  
"Sunnydale California." 


	3. New in Sunnydale

To the rest of Sunnydale, a group of people creeping through Breakers Woods on a dark night would be thought of as weird. But to Buffy Summers and her friends, this was about as normal as their lives could get. The idea of two guys, two girls and an Englishman going into the woods would seem, to most, something from either a horror film, a book or the beginning of a long bad joke. But this was real to them, as each one was prepared for battle.  
  
Buffy Summers carried a stake. Being endowed with super strength gave her an immediate edge, but she was the Slayer and vampires where everywhere in this town. And it's surprising the amount of damage a sharp piece of wood can do.  
  
Then there was her best friend, Willow Rosenberg, who didn't carry anything. She had spent a lot of time being a devotee to the study of Wicca. She had enough power to hold her own, at one time she filled in as Slayer when Buffy ran away. Willow Rosenberg was no fifth wheel.  
  
Riley Finn didn't really need a weapon but he brought a taser anyway. He could fight as well as his girlfriend but Buffy was stronger than him, and she kept him in line by reminding him of this. He never stepped out of bounds with her, but there was the one time Angel came to town. The case of 'testosterone poisoning' didn't impress Buffy one bit. She was not happy with them and Riley knew that he and Angel had got off lightly.  
  
Rupert Giles was an enigma to those who first met him. Calm, pleasant and friendly to all, nobody knew the truth except the family that had built itself around him. He had a dark past, done wrong and atoned for the crimes. He had been fired as watcher by Quentin Travers for having 'a fathers love for the child'. But Giles had remained by her side, fighting with her and still guiding her. And tonight he carried an axe.  
  
Finally, last but by no means least was Alexander Lavelle Harris. Affectionately known as Xander. Xander was part conscience part heart and majority funny bone of the group. He had been in many battles over the years. He had once been referred to as 'Jimmy Olsen', a powerless sidekick. This was far from the truth. He was brave, loyal and a good fighter. And thanks to a spell cast at Halloween, he was also a military man. It would seem strange, judging by his credentials that his weapon of choice was a bag of chips.  
  
"Sfo", Xander said, swallowing a mouthful of salted crispy goodness. "What're we hunting for again?"  
  
"A Ferrakas demon", Giles looked at the bits of potato chip on his shoe and frowned at Xander.  
  
"Two of them", said Willow, shining her torch up over her face to add a menace to her words.  
  
"A pair of Ferrakas?" Xander quipped, "Anyone try a music shop? Cha Cha Cha."  
  
It was now everyone's turn to look at Xander. They had all gotten used to him putting light moments in dark situations, but none of them cared for it when it was as bad as that. After much eye rolling and shaking of heads, the group continued onwards into the woods. After getting the final 'silly boy' look from Willow, Xander guarded the rear whilst thinking of a pun to redeem him self with. He didn't have time though, as a swift palm to his chest halted him, along with another hand covering his mouth. He gave Willow a 'why' look and she pointed to a small clearing up ahead. Buffy, Riley and Giles had surrounded the area and where watching the scene before them. In the centre of the small clearing was a tall green demon with 2 large horns on its temples, holding another similar demon in its arms. Buffy crept round to Giles and was immediately joined by Riley, Willow and Xander.  
  
"Giles, is that, I mean are they the ones?" Buffy said, nodding her head at the demons.  
  
"Yes, they are the ones we are looking for. But I wonder what's wrong with the one that's being held?"  
  
"Dunno, I'll go ask", and with that, Buffy strolled up to the demon and tapped it on the shoulder. "Excuse me, is your friend alright? He looks a little green."  
  
The demon did nothing. It just continued to rock the one in its arms back and forth.  
  
"Y'know, I'd say I'd call back if this is a bad time but I do have things to do", Buffy pushed it to get its attention. Nothing. So she turned and walked back to the others, hoping Giles would have already formulated a plan. She stopped dead when she saw the look on her friend's faces. She slowly turned to see the Ferrakas putting it's fellow demon down gently and then stand up to full height, towering a good meter and a half above the Slayer.  
  
"Oh crap. You're a big one ain't ya. I'm sorry 'bout the whole looking green thing." Buffy talked to lull the demon into a false sense of security so she could strike and strike hard. What she didn't expect was talk. Sort of.  
  
"Cha, Cha Cha Cha, CHA CHA." Said the Ferrakas.  
  
"Ha! I knew it!" yelled Xander, who received a punch on the arm from Riley.  
  
"Ok, anyone speak percussion shaking thingies?" Buffy looked to Giles, who shook his head like the rest.  
  
"He wants you to kill him so he can be with his brother"; the voice from the shadows startled them all.  
  
Stepping from behind a tree came the familiar yet unwelcome form of a man. Dressed in the long black leather jacket he always wore along with dark blue jeans and a red shirt that he always wore. As a matter of fact, the only thing that stood out about him was his bright blonde hair.  
  
"Spike, what the hell are you doing here?" Giles spoke what they where all thinking.  
  
"Just taking a walk old boy. Lovely night for it."  
  
"Go away. No wait a minute, you speak Ferrakasian?"  
  
"And you don't? Call yourself a watcher? Oh yeah, you got fired. I think I know why now."  
  
Buffy stepped up to the vampire, looking him in his soulless eyes, "Ask him who killed his brother."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"If you don't do it, tomorrow you'll be coming to the beach with us."  
  
"Oh that's great, real nice Slayer, what about the fact that I helped you and your friends down in the initiative? And I still got that bloody chip."  
  
"How about I dust you and we get your chip out that way?"  
  
"How about I translate for you."  
  
"Good decision. Ask who killed his brother and why."  
  
"CHA! Cha cha, cha cha cha, chacha, Cha." Spike seemed fluent enough to the others, but he knew he was just about able to talk and translate. He always preferred the universal language of pain. Bloody chip.  
  
"All we need is some steel drums, a sax and some dancing girls." Xander tried redemption but failed badly.  
  
The Ferrakas looked tearful as it looked to the floor then back at Spike, " CHACHACHA cha cha, cha."  
  
"Well?" the patience was draining from Buffy. Was she to kill it or not? When? How? She let Spike continue.  
  
"Well, it turns out that these two Ferrakas are a couple of friendly lads."  
  
"CHA!" yelled the demon.  
  
"Sorry, were a nice couple of lads. Turns out that they had been out of town for a stag party. Anyway, This is the way home for them and these two blokes followed 'em, said something about being the bosses of this town and all that. The Ferrakas don't want to fight humans so they back off. But the humans aren't human."  
  
"Vampires?"  
  
"No. Something worse according to Sam here." Spike pointed to the Ferrakas.  
  
"CHA cha cha Cha."  
  
"They changed into creatures. Bloody huge things that Sam's never seen before and he has seen a lot. They killed his brother but Sam managed to get away. When he came back they'd gone."  
  
"Human beings changing into demons? Ethan Rayne's work maybe?" Buffy looked at Giles then at Riley.  
  
"No way, Rayne is locked up in Arizona." Riley commented, after all, it was he who had arrested Rayne.  
  
"We should research all changing entities." Willow lit up at the thought of computer and book research.  
  
"Good, get going guys I'll be there in a minute." The others turned and left as Buffy walked up to Sam. "Spike, ask how I do it. How do I kill him quickly?"  
  
"I know how to do that in one blow. It's stupid really."  
  
"Why's it stupid? How do I do it?"  
  
"Well Ferrakas is a short version of their real name."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Ferrachilleskas."  
  
"Ferrachilleskas? Oh come on! You have gotta be kiddin me."  
  
"'Fraid not. Go on and do it already, he's ready to 'join' his brother. Sentimental sod"  
  
Sam had turned his back to Buffy, who was thinking about the stupidity of the moment. But it's Sam's wish. And with that, she kicked him in the heel.  
  
~~~  
  
When Sean arrived at La Guardia airport, he collected his tickets and directions and accommodation details about where he would be staying in Sunnydale. He was also given a black suitcase that had been handed in for him to collect. From the moment he arrived he knew he was being shadowed, being watched. He could feel people watching him instinctively. He didn't know if it was a lingering trace of the Guyver that allowed this, or maybe it was years of being hunted, watched and stalked, having to keep is guard up all the time. But he could also trust Atkins to keep his word. The watcher was an agent for Atkins he recognised. Feeling, not safer, but a little looser, he decided to chill out for a while before heading to the gate. He wheeled the suitcase over to some chairs, lifted it into his lap and opened it up. Inside were two silver briefcases. One had a note attached.  
  
'Barker, don't open this until Christmas, or a serious emergency. Whichever one comes first. And don't worry, it's cleared to travel.'  
  
His interest was piqued but Sean wouldn't open it. Yet. The other briefcase was free to open so he did, finding the laptop Atkins had told him about sitting inside, along with another note.  
  
'You can't play with this yet, either.'  
  
Felling that Atkins was out to spoil his fun, he searched for a small bite to eat before the flight. It had not been that long since he had been on a plane but he doubted that the food had improved since. Collecting his belongings, he boarded the small plane to Sunnydale.  
  
Not being able to browse through his new laptop while on the plane didn't really bother him that much but he would have liked to play with Atkins amazing little toy. The food wasn't real great, just as he'd expected. The breakfast was not really bad, just bad. The movie was the best part of the flight. It was an action film about a lone man going into a base in Alaska to fight terrorists and a giant walking battle tank robot. After watching it and enjoying it, Sean hoped that they'd make a sequel.  
  
The shadow guard he had had left him when he arrived at Sunnydale airport, he'd given Sean a very discrete glance and then vanished into the crowd. Stepping off the plane he felt a weird vibe about the place. When he had been told where he was being sent he looked it up. It was one of those towns that you'd never know was there, even if it did have a high mortality rate. It was just 2 miles down the road from Los Angeles, so nobody cared about this little town. They'd all want to see the lights and stars in the city of angels.  
  
He was staying in The Sunnydale Motor Inn, a rather beaten up, run down looking motel complex near the freeway. It was a real rattrap. The room was tiny; the walls bare, the television useless and past occupants had etched pictures, words and sentences into the ceiling. Sean lay back on the bed and stared at them. Trying to decipher the pictures, grinning at the numerous sentences, such as, 'the people in this town SUCK' or 'the mayor ate my brother'. But one stood out amongst all the rest. Larger and deeper than the others, he could see specks and streaks of red in the letters. He realised that it had been scratched in by nail; the blood from the fingers had dried in the words. 'five by five'.  
  
He didn't give much thought to it's meaning, believing the phrase to mean ok or fine, just a minute for the person who wrote it, whoever they where. He pondered why, if this person was ok, or five by five, why they had scratched so hard, shedding blood into the wood. They clearly weren't five by five.  
  
He opened up the suitcase from Atkins, took the briefcases out and moved the suitcase aside. He took the first briefcase, took the note off, screwed it up and opened the case. "Wow." He said aloud. That, he thought, is one major piece of hardware. He was tempted to play with it but resisted the urge, deciding it was time to use the laptop. Taking it out of its case, he sat on the end of the bed and put the laptop on the unit in front of him. He opened it up, switched it on and waited a moment before the screen display came on. He watched, as a little line got longer under the words 'sat link start up initiated'. When the line reached its end, a picture of a familiar looking object was shown as his wallpaper.  
  
"Cute." Sean muttered to himself, not thinking much of Atkins choice of pictures. It had a round silver metallic ball in the middle, around it where purplish tentacles being contained by 3 grey metal 'casings'. Even Sean found it hard to describe, even though he was one of the few people who knew what it was. The Guyver Unit.  
  
Sean heard himself scream in his mind as he remembered when he accidentally activated the unit, transforming him, giving him the ability to call upon the Bio Booster Armour. The Guyver. Then his whole world had gone to hell. But he wouldn't dwell on a past that had been set in stone. Instead he was forging a brighter future for himself and his fiancé. And the world, he mused. As if waiting to butt in, Atkins suddenly appeared in a small window on the screen.  
  
"How was the flight?"  
  
"Your concern for my well being warms my heart Atkins." Sean smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"Well I hope your ready, because you've hit the ground and as always, its time to run."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"No. Worse. We have some Intel on this mission but you will be doing a lot of recon."  
  
"So I'm going in blind?"  
  
"Partially, yes. Which is partly why we sent you, the Guyver."  
  
"So what am I here for?"  
  
"First things first. You have to talk to him."  
  
"I'd hoped you'd forgotten."  
  
"I'm patching him through now. Oh, and Sean?"  
  
"Try to be nice." Sean said, before Atkins could.  
  
The screen went blank for a moment, then came alive again as it was filled by the image of a man. He was sitting in a chair with his hands in front of him with his fingertips pushed together. He wasn't looking at the monitor, almost ignoring Sean. After a few seconds of silence between the two men, he lowered his hands and looked up to face the screen. A small smile appeared on the man's face. His cold and calm voice still made Sean feel uneasy.  
  
"Hello Sean."  
  
"Hello Agito." 


	4. Flashback: Two Guys From Japan

Thanks for the reviews. I'll update as quick as I can but I keep getting new ideas to put in.  
  
AN: This, and maybe the next chapter, is pretty much flash back stuff. Some movie bits, but mainly how Sean Barker met two guys from Japan and how he learnt a few new tricks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There is a saying that goes, 'you can cut the tension with a knife'. Sean doubted that even the High Frequency Swords of a Guyver could cut through the stone cold silence that came after the greeting. The room felt heavier as he watched the man on the monitor. Both men looked into the eyes of the other.  
  
Sean Barker and Agito Makishima could possibly be described as two sides of the same coin. Sean didn't particularly like Agito, but if he didn't like Sean he hid it remarkably well. Silence. What was Makashima waiting for? Was it up to Sean to make the first move? Could he be civil and nice like Atkins wanted him to be? It wasn't a case of swallowing his pride and starting the conversation. He didn't know what it really was. He couldn't just put it down to not liking the man; after all, he had fought alongside him once or twice. He was the only Guyver Sean had met that he had fought with and not against.  
  
Sean's first meeting with another Guyver didn't go real well. Crane, a Chronos Zoanoid had activated the unit in a mixed attempt to save his own life and bring in Sean. Crane bio-morphed into a Guyver-Zoanoid. He declared himself 'the next step'. In a battle of Guyver vs. Guyver- Zoanoid, Sean nearly lost his life. But the unit Crane activated was damaged. The control metal, the key to the Guyver unit was cracked, being the energy regulator for the Guyver, the damaged control metal was overloading Crane with power. He was on the verge of killing Sean when fate, on that day known as Cori, fired a gun at Crane. It turned out to be a billion in one shot, striking the control metal dead centre. This gave Sean the chance he needed, one punch to the face to send Crane reeling and then ripping off the control metal.  
  
Without the control metal to regulate it, the Guyver eats its human 'wearer' alive. But Sean didn't give the Guyver the chance to devour Crane completely. Feeling the power within him build up, he pulled open his chest plates and fired the Mega-Smasher, the Guyver's most powerful weapon, a bio beam of incredible destructive power. There weren't even ashes left of Crane. Out of control. Not exactly the Guyver 'family reunion' that he'd envisioned in any weird Guyver meets Guyver scenario he had dreamt of.  
  
When Sean had sent 'home' the spacecraft found in Utah, he believed himself to be the last Guyver. Until one day, when Sean had gotten one of Atkins 'rare' calls for a favour. He knew that Atkins was waging an underground war against Chronos and it wasn't the first call he had gotten but it was Atkins words that had grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"Sean you have to come to Japan. Now. We've 'met' two more Guyver's."  
  
He'd left for Japan without a moment of hesitation. Cori had no problems with it because she went with him. He was a raging ocean of emotions the whole way there. When Atkins had said about the Guyver's, Sean had said he was on his way. He didn't even stop to think what Atkins had meant by 'met'. Friend or foe, he didn't really care. Sean didn't have delusions of grandeur but if anyone was in a position to determine if someone's the right type of person to be a Guyver, it was he. But that line of thinking led him to a crippling fear. What if they weren't good people? What if it was Crane all over again? He'd never fought a Guyver before, just a Guyver Zoanoid, and he'd almost died. But he didn't doubt or question the truth facing him. He would never, ever, be able to defeat two Guyver's. He told Cori about his fears and how he couldn't win if it came to pass. Her tears agreed with him.  
  
But when they arrived in Japan and were taken to Atkins base of operations, he nearly fell over backwards. It was nothing, neither good nor bad, like he had expected. Walking into a large room with a table in the centre, they were greeted by Atkins.  
  
"Sean, Cori, how are you both doing?"  
  
"We're very well thanks 'professor'." Cori said. She still joked about his undercover work at the Utah dig.  
  
"So when do I get to be best man then?"  
  
"Not soon enough for me but Y'know this guy." She elbowed Sean in the side, punishing him for his lazy attitude towards deciding on a date for their wedding.  
  
"Where are the Guyver's Atkins?" Sean didn't care for small talk. If he had to fight then he wanted time to prepare.  
  
"I want to introduce you to someone first."  
  
Atkins pointed to the man sitting in the chair at the head of the table. The man looked up and gave the smile that Sean would come to cringe at. He walked over to Sean, looked him up and down and studied him.  
  
"Sean Barker." Said Atkins. "Meet Agito Makishima. Adopted son of Genzo Makishima, the deceased former head of the now destroyed Japan branch of Chronos."  
  
Sean's guard went up out of reflex. This man was a son of Chronos! And Atkins was bringing him here, in doing so, endangering Sean and Cori. Remembering his trust in Atkins, Sean eased up a little, and hesitantly shook the hand the man had extended. His grip was intense, every bit as firm as Sean's. The two let go at the same time; both obviously had hurt their hands along with their egos.  
  
"It is very good meet you Mr Barker. General Atkins has told me a great deal about you."  
  
"Isn't that nice." Sean didn't take his eyes from him for a second.  
  
"He's half of the reason you're here Sean." Atkins butt in, having had enough of the attitude between the two.  
  
"What? You don't mean that he is one of the two." Sean pointed to Makishima, not wanting to say the word. Please, not this man, something about him screamed out. 'Don't trust me'. His fear was suddenly set in stone as Agito took a few steps back and said the one word Sean hoped he wouldn't.  
  
"GUYVER!!"  
  
For the second time in his life, Sean was on the outside looking in as he watched the Bio-morphing process take place. Agito Makishima was gone, in his place, a Guyver.  
  
"Sean." Atkins stood next to the stunned man. "Agito is Guyver 3. The Shadow Guyver"  
  
The Guyver standing before him was radically different then Sean. It almost suited Makishima, Sean mused. It was sleek and dark; indeed it was like a shadow. It was quite frightening in some respects. But Sean wouldn't back down from nothing. He went to step up to 'the plate' but got cut off by Cori, who was circling the Guyver.  
  
"Wow. Pretty nice look Mr Makishima." Cori seemed impressed. Sean did not like that at all. Not one bit.  
  
"Please, Ms Edwards. Call me Agito"  
  
"It's Cori. And thank you Agito."  
  
"So anyway." Sean had had his fill of Agito Makishima. "You said two Atkins. Who and where, is the other?"  
  
Agito gave out a small laugh, shocking Sean who believed he never laughed. "He is running late. Not an uncommon occurrence for Guyver 1."  
  
"What's with numbering yourselves?" Sean asked. Here was Guyver 3. Guyver 1 was running late and if there's 1 and 3, what about 2? And what was he, model number 100-892? Guyver 6295?  
  
"You could say that was partially my doing." Agito said, retracting the Guyver and sitting down again. Everyone sat down at the table, one chair vacant for the absent Guyver 1. "When Chronos first discovered the Japanese Guyver units, I realised that in Chronos hands, the potential devastation was immense. So I had them 'liberated'."  
  
"Stolen." Sean cut in.  
  
"Correct. But the man who had them ran into difficulties. The units where lost for a short time. Unfortunately, due to events beyond even my control, the 3 units did in fact end up found in some respects. The number given to a Guyver is in order of activation. The 1st Unit was activated by accident, giving 'birth' to Guyver 1. Next was the 2nd Unit, a more interesting tale. Guyver 2 was doomed from the moment of activation. The man who was Guyver 2 was a foolish Chronos agent. He believed himself, Guyver 2, to be unstoppable. Sean, I believe you are familiar with the consequences of a damaged control metal."  
  
"I certainly am." Sean said, visioning Cranes demise. "So does Bullseye here." He pointed to Cori who shrugged. Atkins grinned, remembering the gunshot.  
  
"Guyver 2 was destroyed in battle with Guyver 1. And that leaves me. I activated the third unit and became Guyver 3."  
  
"Why?" Said Sean.  
  
"I had, I have my reasons."  
  
Sean was going to push on this but he didn't get the chance. The door flung open and in flew a young man. He was a small built guy, mid to late teens Sean guessed. He was out of breath, his dark hair was dripping with sweat, and his long fringe stuck to his forehead, covering his eyes. He leaned up against the wall for a moment then sat down, all eyes on him.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone." The newcomer blushed a little, pushing the hair out the way of his face. He really was a young man. "I had a date and I forgot about this meeting and err, I sorry."  
  
Atkins didn't like real pleased but Agito closed his eyes and smiled, obviously used to this behaviour.  
  
"Sean Barker, I'd like to introduce you to Sho Fukamachi." Atkins realised Sean was in disbelief.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." Sho shook Sean's hand a lot more eagerly than Agito had done.  
  
"Sean will do. Sho, if it's ok to call you Sho, this is my girlfriend Cori."  
  
"Nice to meet you Cori."  
  
" You too Sho." Cori smiled, then looked at Sean whispering to him, "Just the girlfriend now am I?"  
  
Sean smiled briefly then returned his attention to Sho. He was totally overwhelmed by all this. First, a man from Chronos is a Guyver, Guyver 3 or whatever, and now here was this teenage boy. Surely he couldn't be the previously mentioned 'Guyver 1'? Could he?  
  
"Atkins, Agito and Sho are the two aren't they?" Sean already knew, but he tested the water before diving in.  
  
"I think it's time we went downstairs." Atkins looked at Agito, who nodded, then pressed a button on the intercom on the table. "Wilcox, we're coming down. Activate the GTQ." 


	5. Flashback: Guyver battle

This is the last chapter in this little 'sub section' of the story. It's still a flashback and it will come to an end in this chapter along with Agito talking to Sean.  
  
Next chapter tiny spoiler: Boy meets girl.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Keep em coming and enjoy the show! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sean could feel the force as the elevator rocketed down to its destination. Sho looked a bit queasy, but Agito and Atkins remained their cool calm selves. He looked up to the floor numbers glowing above the doors, silently reading them to himself as they change. Although they were travelling at a fast speed, the floor numbers didn't seem to change real fast. Almost as quickly as it had begun its descent, it came to a halt. Sean grabbed the rail to stop himself and Cori, who was holding his hand, from falling down. Sho wasn't so lucky, stumbling to the floor, looking sheepish. Atkins had grabbed the rail in anticipation. But Agito stood in the centre of the elevator with his folded, not even shaken off balance. Odd Sean thought to himself. There was no number above the door.  
  
"What floor are we on?"  
  
"This floor has no number. Only a few people know of its existence." Said Agito whilst helping Sho to his feet. They stepped out of the elevator into a long room. Along the wall facing them were people at computers, each working frantically at what ever they where doing. Above the row of consoles was a long window, looking out into darkness. "It is known to those who helped create it, the operatives who help 'maintain it', General Atkins, Sho and of course the man who designed it, namely myself."  
  
"Quite a resume you have their, kid Chronos," Sean was fed up with this guy being so full of him self. "Is there anything you can't do?"  
  
Agito stopped in front of Sean, nose to nose, eyes locked. "Do you have a problem with me, Mr Barker?"  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
"Would you two knock it off." Atkins sighed. He thought this might happen. Agito wasn't the easiest person to get along with. And Sean, just like Agito, wanted to do things his way. But he knew it was in Sean's best interest to be here and work with him. Telling Sean this however, was not going to be easy. "Wilcox, is it ready?"  
  
A young blonde haired man with glasses turned to them and nodded. "Yes sir. But we still haven't been able to accurately predict the trio factor."  
  
"Atkins, do you think you could let us in on all this?" asked Sean. "What is all this? What's the trio factor and what on earth is the GTQ?"  
  
"Ok, ok. The GTQ stands for Guyver Training Quad. And what that is, is in the title. Guyver's go into the Quad and train. All these computers control the Quads systems. You see, thanks to the computers, the Quad is pretty much alive. It's a thinking room. When training, if one offence fails or a defence fails against a Guyver, it will either adjust itself or not use it again. It will adapt to how it's attacked. It learns about you and then it deals with you in accordance with its findings."  
  
"Impressive." Sean said. "But can it make coffee?"  
  
"No. Just tea."  
  
"Rip off."  
  
"But it can get you a coke."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"And the trio factor, as mentioned by Wilcox, is just a problem that the Quads tech guys are pondering."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"Allow me to answer that one." Agito stepped forward. "So far, the Quad has only ever had two Guyver 1 and myself inside it at the same time. Saying that this pushes the Quads abilities would be a fair comment. Mr Wilcox and Miss. Fairweather, the Quads 'engineers' as it where, are not sure how the Quad will handle the three of us. But they are willing to see if it can be done under a controlled setting at first."  
  
"Back it up pal." Sean looked at the two Agito mentioned, smiled at them and returned his steely gaze to Agito. " You want me to go in your play room and test the toys?"  
  
"In a sense. Yes. I would very much like to see your fighting abilities, Mr Barker. One on one."  
  
"You want me?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
They had gone down into the Quad. Sean was excited, thrilled to be given the chance to knock this guys block off. The Quads systems had been set to level 1. Basic offence such as projectile discs, taser nets and a layout setting consisting of obstacles like walls to be traversed, avoided and most likely obliterated. Standing in the centre of the Quad, about fifteen feet apart stood Agito and Sean. Both men where smiling. Atkins, Cori and Sho watched on the Control room's monitors. A blast shield had lowered over the window for safety. Atkins pressed a button and spoke to the two over the speaker.  
  
"Now guys, this is testing only. This is to see Sean's abilities and the room will learn from them so we can try the Trio. No bloodshed, try to leave the room in one piece. And remember, don't get personal."  
  
Agito flexed himself and looked at Sean. "Did you hear any of that?"  
  
"Not a word."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
The men nodded to each other and then yelled out in unison.  
  
"GUYVER!"  
  
Two Guyver's, face to face, Sean and Agito, the lone unit and Guyver 3. Agito looked up and down at the Guyver standing before him. Not exactly an original design he thought to himself. In fact, the only thing to differentiate Sean from Sho's form of the Guyver was the body type. Sho was thin and a little taller whereas Sean was bigger built, more muscular and toned. But that didn't matter. Sean announced the beginning, jets of air blowing from the sides of his mouth. Both, with lightening speed got into fighting stances. Sean was a bit more of a brawling type, he could use his feet but his fists did a lot of this Guyver's talking. Agito had a calm, more fluid stance. He looked as if he had no intention of fighting. But he did.  
  
The fight started. And it was over before it began. The whole complex started to violently shudder with the impacts that could be heard. Large explosions, the constant sound of metal being slammed into, all could be heard and felt, but the monitors had gone off line. Only the remaining sensors in the Quad where seeing the carnage. There was an explosion and then all was calm. Moments later the ground shook, as a massive explosion went off within the Quad. Atkins was working frantically with Wilcox, trying to establish contact with the men in the Quad. No response. Then a voice was barely audible over the static from the intercom. Agito.  
  
"We're coming back up."  
  
Minutes later, the exhausted looking men came back in to the control room. Everyone looked confused. Atkins looked at the two as they sat down on chairs and breathed heavily. A small trickle of blood was running out of Sean's mouth and Agito had a black eye.  
  
"What the hell happened? Did you start? Who won? What's going on?"  
  
"Calm down Atkins." Cori had gone to Sean, wiping away the blood with a tissue. "We started, Agito kicked my ass and it's over." Sean rubbed his rib cage. Some ribs are bruised he thought.  
  
"Sean is right." Agito confirmed, taking an ice pack from Miss Fairweather. "I defeated him. The Quad computers will have his techniques in its memory now and that's it. We have no need to put him up against Sho. And we, Sean and I, have concluded that the Quad would not withstand the Trio scenario."  
  
"What makes you say that sir?" Wilcox said. Confused as to why Mr Makishima had said this.  
  
"Raise the blast shield."  
  
The shield struggled to rise but eventually stopped, revealing the view. The silence was interesting to say the least. But as always, it was Atkins who broke it.  
  
"What the hell happened to the Quad?! "  
  
In truth, there was no Quad. Well, not any more. The far side had collapsed; huge parts of the wall lay on the ground, circuitry from the weapon systems sparked into small flames fuelled by debris from the surroundings. Everyone jumped when the blast shield came crashing down in front of them all. Wilcox looked like he was going to cry. So did Atkins. Sean and Agito just looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Sean and Cori had been given a place to stay for the two weeks they decided to be there. It was nice with a large bed, bathroom and whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted it, 1st class service all the time. After the fight with Agito, and Atkins had gone postal over the Quad's destruction, Cori went to their room whilst Sean's ribs where bandaged. When he arrived at the room, one arm covered his ribs and the other held a CD. Cori hugged him, making him wince in pain.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry baby." Cori cooed playfully. "Tell me where it hurts and I'll kiss it better." She nibbled his ear.  
  
"Does me getting my ass kicked turn you on?"  
  
"Hell yeah. I love looking after my knight in shining armour. Hey what's that?" He held up the CD in front of her. "Love songs, a romantic film? Oh, please say it has Freddie Prinze Jnr in it"  
  
"It's me getting my ass kicked."  
  
"Even better!"  
  
"Thanks. I think." Sean smiled and walked over to the TV and DVD system.  
  
"But we couldn't see the fight. How did you get a copy?"  
  
"Well, it's an interesting story. You see, when Agito and myself Bio- morphed, he taught me some new things, some abilities I never knew I had."  
  
"Like the being able to remember important dates?"  
  
"I said abilities, honey, not miracles."  
  
"So what did you learn?" Cori sat down on the large chair in front of the screen. Sean sat beside her and she gingerly snuggled up to him, trying not to hurt his ribs.  
  
"I can telepathically talk to other Guyvers. That's how Agito told me what to do about the Quads cameras."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Blew them all up. Used my laser to melt all but one, a secret one that only Agito knows of. We left most of the sensors alone, but the fight took out quite a few."  
  
"And it took out most of the Quad. But why did you only want the footage to be seen by you two?"  
  
"Agito said there was no need for it to be seen by anyone other than us two. Of course I told him I wanted you to see it. He said fine. So after trashing the cameras, we fought."  
  
"And he really kicked your ass?"  
  
"Spectacularly."  
  
Cori giggled and Sean smiled and shook his head. Looking at her was so dangerous sometimes. He would lose himself in her eyes. But he wouldn't want to be anywhere else than drowning in them for eternity. He grabbed the remote from the table in front and hit the play button.  
  
"Enjoy the film."  
  
"Oh I will, hehe, GO AGITO!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
It started with the two Guyvers facing each other. Sean could feel Cori's heart beating faster. He was a little worried. She wasn't going to like all of this. Sean listened to the sounds, but he was watching the whole thing from his minds eye. Reliving the experience more personally than watching it on the screen.  
  
Cori looked on with anticipation. And fear. She knew Sean disliked Agito. What had he done in there? The Guyvers had faced each other in total silence for a while, Sean could be seen nodding, obviously being taught the telepathy he had mentioned. In little bursts of light, Laser beams fired from the control metals of the two, destroying sections of the walls. The sections sparked as the cameras circuitry melted. Then the two lunged at each other. The fists being thrown were barely visible. Each block and counter cracked like thunder. Knuckle striking palm sounded like a sledgehammer pounding on steel, neither man could connect with his opponent. Then Sean had had to change guard suddenly, as Agito started using footwork and lightening fast kicks to Sean's sides. Agito started connecting. Amidst Agito's onslaught, Sean managed to get a few kicks and punches out but still could not hit Agito.  
  
Cori's mind had little time to take all this in as the two figures n the screen stepped back from each other, long blades rapidly extended from the men's elbows. Cori had seen these before. When first meeting 'Guyver', one had nearly killed her. Luckily Sean's blade had stopped just centimetres from her face. A close shave. But Agito, Guyver 3, had two blades on each arm. And also appeared to have one on his upper knee's. Still, Sean came at him. When the blades connected, an ear shattering noise came from the speakers. The remote control shot up and Sean hit mute.  
  
"Best if you don't hear that."  
  
Cori's ears rang a little bit. "What was that?"  
  
"The high frequency blades on our arms vibrate at a specific level so they make the perfect slice, they'll go through anything. But with two put together, the frequency gives a sort of feedback. And it's loud. Would you like to turn it off now?"  
  
"No. Why? What happens next?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sean."  
  
"Just watch then."  
  
The two men continued swiping at each other; Sean was barely able to block Agito's moves. He was clearly better than Sean. The battle then became mixed. Blade swipes followed punches. The two men started moving more freely, bouncing around the room, leaping off the walls to gain momentum as they charged each other. Agito swept Sean's legs out from under him. Sean flipped as he fell and landed in a fluid motion on his feet.  
  
The sound returned to the screen and Cori looked at Sean. He looked at her then nodded towards the screen.  
  
Agito looked around at the damaged Quad.  
  
"You're ok boy. Not as good as me but you have raw ability."  
  
"Well my daddy wasn't Chronos so I couldn't play with all the evil toys growing up."  
  
The next seconds happened in an unreal blur. Agito suddenly snapped his head to face Sean, who was not prepared for what happened next. Agito put his hands in a way that, well it looked like he was holding a ball. It was barely visible but in the millisecond that he could see it, Sean saw a ball like swirl in Agito's hands.  
  
"PRESSURE CANNON!"  
  
Sean barely had time to move as Agito fired this thing at him. Sean leapt to the left as the 'ball' flew past him, crashing into the far wall and bring it and the ceiling down to the ground. But he made a mistake in looking at the mess. He took his eyes off Agito Makishima. He realised he had no intention of hitting Sean with it. He realised it too late.  
  
Cori gasped and grabbed Sean's hand, as she watched Guyver 3 descend on Sean, slicing him across the chest. Blood. It was everywhere, spraying, gushing out of Sean, who had fallen to his knees and was trying in vain to stop the blood loss. His cries of pain didn't halt Agito, who knelt beside him.  
  
"Chronos killed my father, I was adopted as one of them but I have sworn to destroy them all. You don't know me, don't assume that you do and I meant what I said about your abilities. You have great potential. Oh and Sean." He stood up then looked at the blood-drenched chest wound. "This is really going to hurt."  
  
A laser zipped along the wound, searing it shut. Sean's cries where cut off by the pause button. Cori had taken the remote from Sean and put it down on the table. She looked up at the man she loved, and saw him smiling.  
  
"I think I ticked him off."  
  
"You idiot! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. The Guyver did a real good job of healing me and so did the medics. Plus Agito ain't to bad with his laser."  
  
"He could have killed you. He's a better fighter than you."  
  
"I know. But don't tell him I said so. That and I still don't trust him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Call it gut instinct. Maybe I'm wrong but he just bugs me. And hey! This is my favourite bit!"  
  
"I was gonna ask, how come the Quad is still half standing? It's totally wrecked now."  
  
"Watch and learn young one. Ignore the silence. More telepathy. Apologies and stuff. Ah, here we go."  
  
They watched as the two Guyvers on the screen stood next to each other, then moved in synchronised movements, similar to those Agito had made. Then the silence was broken as the two yelled out.  
  
"PRESSURE CANNON!"  
  
The resulting blast from the two 'balls' was the answer to Cori's question. The Quad got pretty much levelled. Sean and Agito retracted their armour. Both men looking pleased at the devastation helped each other out of the Quad.  
  
Cori turned off the DVD and rested back on the chair with Sean. They talked about what telepathy was like, how the pressure cannon worked and what else Sean would be taught while he was there.  
  
"Well I have the basics down. The thing with a Guyver is that it is basically only as good as the one inside. It augments me, you see. If Sean becomes a better fighter, so does the Guyver."  
  
"Third person talk. I knew it would happen eventually, Clark."  
  
"Very funny Lois. But I'm gonna try a few fighting techniques whilst doing Guyver 101 with Agito."  
  
"Guyver 101? Nice. I suppose I could shop. Or something."  
  
"Atkins has you sorted out."  
  
"How nice for me."  
  
"You shop. Me learn to fight, fire pressure things, use other abilities and fly."  
  
"Get out! You can fly?"  
  
"Apparently. Seems I've been using the 'flight ability' for basic levitation. With practice I'll be SuperGuyver."  
  
"SuperGuyver?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard."  
  
"It is isn't it."  
  
"One thing though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you yell out pressure cannon? Do you have too?"  
  
"No. But Agito says it sounds cool."  
  
And that was the trip. Training for Sean and a holiday for Cori. Sean came back a little wiser, a better fighter and able to use all the Guyvers abilities. Cori came back with new clothes.  
  
But that was the past. This was the present.  
  
A lot had changed and a lot had stayed the same. Sean admitted that Agito enhanced his ability as a Guyver, but he still had a disliking for him. Perhaps it was because, as much as he hated to admit it, they where a lot alike. Both lone fighters in some aspects, relying on yourself and no one else, was possibly the defining characteristic of these two men. Perhaps it was the fact that Sean depended on Cori in many ways, that made Sean dislike Agito. Agito is what Sean was, alone and introvert. But with Cori, Sean had become the opposite. And he didn't like looking at the old him. But it had to be done.  
  
He wouldn't wait for Agito to move. He would take the initiative and get it over and done with.  
  
"Yes." Sean said to the man on the laptop.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Agito was taken aback.  
  
"Sign me up G3. I get so tired of saying no, I'm saying yes so I don't have to see you every mission Atkins sends me on."  
  
"Now Barker, I thought you cared."  
  
"I do. About Cori. With you in my corner I can protect her better."  
  
"US in YOUR corner?" Atkins appeared in another box on the screen. "You got balls kid."  
  
"So we have a deal?"  
  
"Done deal." Atkins said. Agito nodded in agreement.  
  
"So on with the mission. What am I here for?"  
  
"We have received information about a government program that ran in the town of Sunnydale. It was codenamed 'The Initiative'. Basically, it was designed to capture, contain and catalogue anything out of the ordinary. They also did experiments but it all went wrong. Basic story goes, things got out and it all went to hell. Now the governing body has sealed it all up. Salted the earth and everything."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"Problem is there are still things there, monster sightings, and a lot of them. Things have been seen that have not come from Chronos. At least we don't think they have. And the governing body behind the 'Initiative' has gone real quiet. Your job is to find out what these things are, where they come from and find out about reports of people fighting these things."  
  
"You mean to tell me that somebody is fighting these whatever's?"  
  
"The report we got said that a group of insurrectionists played a part in the 'Initiatives' demise."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"That's it. All we have for you to go on is where the 'Initiative' was and creature sighting hotspots. And Sean, be careful. That town has a real bad reputation."  
  
"I was starting to gather as much."  
  
"Your best starting point is UC Sunnydale. Get some rest and go tomorrow."  
  
"Yes boss."  
  
"Good luck kid." Atkins disappeared, leaving Sean and Agito.  
  
"Thanks for the hardware by the way."  
  
"That's ok. Murakami has a few spare, but once it is depleted, that's it. We can't send more. It's for use in emergencies only."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"And being in a suburban area means NMS."  
  
"If I can help it."  
  
"Sean, we can hide many things, but if in the middle of a town, you fired the Mega Smasher, we'd have a bit of trouble covering it."  
  
"Not even one chest plate?"  
  
"Sean."  
  
"Agito I'm kidding."  
  
"Funny. I have to go. Sho is late for training. Again. See you around undesignated one."  
  
"Later G3."  
  
Sean closed the laptop and lay back on the bed. He spent the rest of the day napping and reading up on the town. It was a weird place. Apparently the mayor did eat a few people. He read the books on Sunnydale that where in the room and also the few that Atkins had put in with maps of hotspots and places to eat. Or was that places to be eaten? Sean couldn't tell. But flicking through the Internet he found one word kept popping up. Sunnydale always had a direct or indirect link to it. It was synonymous with the town. That one word.  
  
Vampires.  
  
*  
  
Agito Makishima turned away from the screen and placed his fingers together. Without looking up, he acknowledged the presence of the man standing a few feet from him.  
  
"Something is bothering you General Atkins."  
  
"Yes. Why did you lie to Sean?"  
  
"I did not lie. I just did not tell the whole truth."  
  
"He has a right to know."  
  
"Yes. But vengeance is not something we need in this operation. We do not know what is in that town. And then there are the Hypomega Units to worry about."  
  
"So we deal if he finds out."  
  
"Exactly. Other than in that circumstance, he needn't know about Special Agent 75329." 


	6. Meetings

Sorry for the late update. I've had loads of ideas for another fanfic so they had to be gotten down. I'll try to keep updating this one as often as I can. This chapter is going to be short just so I can get the ball rolling again. The next one will be longer and will not take so long to get done and posted. Fingers crossed!  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated.  
  
But you don't want a member of the Scooby Gang to get a Guyver! ? Oh well, there goes the whole story.  
  
Just kidding! I never had any intention of that happening. Sorry for those who dream of a Guyver Slayer or a Guyver Wicca, but it just won't happen. Maybe in another story perhaps.  
  
Anyway, on with the show! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Water dripped out of the rusted, leaking pipes and down onto the dusty warehouse floor. The darkness outside was silent and still. In the centre of the warehouse were three people sitting at a table. A light hung above them, swinging in the draft coming from an open window.  
  
"So. Whose deal is it?" said the blonde haired man, folding his arms.  
  
"Yours Greg." sighed the attractive red headed woman.  
  
The man between them kept his head down and grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah." replied Greg, unfolding his arms and taking the cards from the table. "Thanks Maria."  
  
"It's Mariah. You idiot." The woman rolled her eyes and started looking at her nails. The black varnish barely covered the deep red under the nails. She thought of it as a memento of the last she had killed. Washing it clean before she clawed out the blood of the next.  
  
"Game's over people. The other's are here." The man in-between them stood up and motioned for Greg and Mariah to do so as well. Walking towards them, barely visible in the light were two men. "Maddox! Kassidy! Damn good to see you."  
  
"Hey Baine, how've ya been my friend?" said Maddox. The tall muscular man shook Baine's hand before shaking Greg's. "And Mariah baby. You are lookin fine."  
  
"Flatterer." Mariah smiled, grabbing onto to Maddox's arm. She could feel the heat of his body through the black leather of his long jacket.  
  
"Don't I get a hug or nothing?" asked the other man, running his hand through his slick black hair.  
  
"Get lost Kassidy. I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire." Mariah fired coldly.  
  
"She loves me really." Kassidy whispered to Greg, who looked at him and just shook his head.  
  
Baine looked around at everyone. It had been a few weeks since the rogue group had been together in one place. It wasn't safe, what with the government and Chronos being after them.  
  
"So where's the boss?"  
  
"Oh he's on the phone. He'll be here in a moment." Maddox stroked Mariah cheek. She closed her eyes and purred like a kitten.  
  
"I still think this whole thing is stupid. We should forget about it." Blaine had a bad feeling about this town.  
  
"I don't recall asking for your inept opinion regarding this"  
  
A death like coldness swept over them all. The voice was like shards of ice plunging into their hearts. Wet grit was crushed under the footsteps of the newcomer. Stopping at the edge of the light, the ominous presence looked around at them. Eyeing Maddox, Kassidy, Greg, Mariah and finally Baine. He drank in the fear he could see in Baine's eyes.  
  
"S-sir, I didn't mean to question you." Blaine did mean too, but if he didn't lie then he suffer very severe consequences.  
  
"Your lies are almost as pathetic as your fictitious attempts at obedience Baine."  
  
Baine decided it was in his best interest to remain silent as the man brushed past him and stood in front of the others who all nodded as a sign of respect. Kassidy stepped forward and shook the man's hand, showing no apparent fear.  
  
"Cerberus."  
  
Cerberus smiled. It was impossible to tell if it was a smile of any emotion. His face remained a cold slate. He was an intimidating man. His chiselled jaw protruded past his thick neck. His bulging iron muscles stretched the dark red jumpsuit he was wearing. The gold buckle on his black belt shone in the light and the wet dirt on the floor grounded into paste under his large black boots.  
  
"Kass, Madd, Greg, Mia and Baine. My children. Welcome to our new home. Welcome to Sunnydale."  
  
"Cerberus, as much as I like this town, I gotta say, my hair will just die in this warehouse." Mariah curled a lock of hair round her index finger and looked at it with great affection.  
  
"Do not worry my dear. Once this town has been taught respect for it's new ruler then you will live where ever you want."  
  
"Ruler? And what are we? Court jesters? We'll rule this place as well"  
  
Stepping up to him, Cerberus looked down at Baine who seemed to shrink an inch.  
  
"Perhaps you feel I have treated you unfairly? Do you all feel this way?" The others shook their heads, leaving only one person in the firing line. Cerberus's hand shot forward so fast that no one even saw it as it grabbed Baine by the forehead and lifted him a foot off the floor before throwing him to the ground. "So Baine, you believe yourself to be my equal?" Cerberus stood, towering, above the man trembling at his feet.  
  
"No, but I . . ."  
  
"It was MY WILL that broke free of Chronos' control! It was MY BRILLIANCE that allowed the rest of you to escape and evolve into what you are now! And it was MY PLANNING that has paved the way to godhood in this pathetic world."  
  
"P-please, please don't kill me."  
  
"Ha ha ha. You grovel with flair Baine. You truly are a puppet. Just don't forget who pulls your strings."  
  
"I won't." Baine said as he returned to his feet.  
  
"Indeed. Now, is everything in place?"  
  
"Sure is." Maddox took a long envelope from inside his jacket and emptied its contents onto the table. He spread the photos out so everyone could see them. Each of them looked at the photos before they were placed in front of Cerberus.  
  
"This is the one? The anomaly?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her." Greg pointed to the blonde girl in the photos. "She fights real well and has incredible strength and reflexes"  
  
"She doesn't look that tough. Or that pretty either." Mariah smirked.  
  
"Pale and plain compared to you, beautiful." Maddox smiled at her. "But she's just human. What's the deal with the powers?"  
  
"To answer that," Cerberus said, mentally scanning the girl in the photo, "I believe we should look outside the box."  
  
"What do you mean?" Baine asked.  
  
"Not all things in the world are easily answered, even by an intellect as great as my own. It may be that this town's secrets are entwined with this girl's. We shall find out what these secrets are, but it won't matter. Because whatever her story is, I will write the final chapter."  
  
***  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes to see a smiling face looking serenely at her. For the brief moments her life like this one, she could almost forget whom she was and what she was chosen to do. Waking up next to the man she loves was a mixture of feelings like love, lust, warmth, and comfort. But there was also feelings of sadness, a fear she might lose him. Doubt, she might not be able to save him, if the situation arose. The biggest problem was her previous relationships. Doomed was an understatement. Buffy Summers wasn't exactly the poster child for success in love. Riley was a dream come true. They had no secrets and shared Everything. It didn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands fighting the forces of darkness either. Even if she did worry for his safety, he returned those feelings so it was a mute point really.  
  
Before him there was stinky Parker man, a moron looking to add notches to his bedpost. Buffy had been burnt by the one nightstand but had clubbed him over the head and felt much better afterwards.  
  
Then there was the one, the love of her life. Angel. The harsh cruelty of the world had cemented itself around them. It had poisoned their love with irony and barriers that could not be broken. A vampire cursed with a soul, desperately and madly in love with the slayer, who returned that love with every fibre of her being was certainly unique. Being passionately in love blinds people. Angel was a vampire, soul or not. Buffy, being the slayer had a 'duty' to kill him. But love stopped her. Neither of them, however, saw the consequences of their love taking physical form. Perfect happiness, bliss, call it what you will. Angel lost his soul. And the monster returned. Angelus. A legendary vampire who had slaughtered thousands. Buffy had had to fight him. Realising the man she loved was gone; she killed him, and watched as he was sucked into a hell dimension, just as his soul was returned to him. And even though he returned, they could never be together.  
  
So he left. He would always be there for her, but never with her.  
  
That was in the past now. Riley was her present and her future. He was smart, funny, kind, caring and he didn't mind the whole slayer thing so that was a plus.  
  
"Morning slayer." Riley pulled Buffy close to him. She sighed deeply content.  
  
"Morning soldier boy." She snuggled up against him and the two lay there for a few minutes. Not a care in the world. A loud knocking at the door of their room broke the peace, separating the two lovers. Buffy rolled over to look at the clock.  
  
"Omygod! It's 9:30!" She raised her voice to speak to the person at the door "Just coming Willow!"  
  
A muffled voice was barely audible outside the door. Buffy leapt out of bed, put on her clothes and opened the door. Considering having to wait for Her best friend, Willow had a surprisingly large grin on her face.  
  
"Sorry Will, what did you say? Buffy was hopping up and down to put on her shoes.  
  
"I said 'no hurry'. Cheery as ever, Willow continued to smile, "and besides, I came late so I wouldn't disturb you." She tilted her head slightly to the side so she could see a little more into the room, "Hi Riley."  
  
A voice replied in a tone that indicated a person falling asleep, "Hey Willow."  
  
"C'mon Buffy we have to meet the others." Looking at her watch, Willow continued, "and you know how Giles is."  
  
"Yeah. He's probably on 'major need of decaf' setting about now. Let's stop by Espresso Pump on the way there. We can get him one and some food for everyone" Buffy grabbed a small jacket and kissed Riley on the cheek. "See you later." She smiled at the muffled reply and left, silently closing the door behind her.  
  
The weather was nice and warm, blue sky with a few clouds floating around. Typical Sunnydale really as the weather was same as everything else about the town. It may look all sun and blue sky but when it rains, it pours. The two friends walked down Main, chatting about anything and everything that came to mind.  
  
"So the government people told Riley to keep quiet?" Willow looked a little confused.  
  
"Yep. They said basically 'hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil'. Just cover it all up and deny everything." Buffy kept walking, remembering what Riley had told her when he got back from his final debriefing last night. "All entrances to the Initiative have been cemented up anyway so we can't get back in. And we've been warned about going public."  
  
"The government think we would?"  
  
"Well Riley told them enough about us, without telling too much, to show we wouldn't go public. And besides, they have that whole 'I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it, you can't prove anything' deal going on.  
  
"Very Simpson like."  
  
"Indeedily doodily."  
  
"Well ohkily dohkily"  
  
They got a couple of drinks from Espresso Pump and an assortment of things from Mr Donut. They'd just crossed the road when Buffy walked right into him. He was just standing there, plain as day in blue jeans and a dark blue sleeveless shirt and she walked bang smack into him. She stumbled a little but he held her up, however the cup she was holding fell to the floor, it's contents flowing into the gutter.  
  
"Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." He folded up the map he was holding and put it in his back pocket. "What was it? I'll go get you another one."  
  
"It's ok. It was icky anyway." Buffy looked down to see if any had gotten on her, but she was clean. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."  
  
"Let's call it even." He smiled at Buffy and then studied her for a few seconds, scanning her as she scanned him in return. He then looked at Willow who returned the smile he gave her. "Well I gotta go, I'm new in town so I got some exploring to do. But do you know where UC Sunnydale is?"  
  
"Yeah, we just came from there." Willow gave him directions.  
  
"Thanks. I should be able to find it now. Well, goodbye."  
  
"Bye." Buffy and Willow both said, as he turned around and left them.  
  
"Nice guy. Gotta feel sorry for him though." Willow sighed.  
  
"I know. Tourists don't live real long in this town. If he gets in to trouble, I hope he can run real fast." Buffy looked on, as he got further away. She felt the familiar feeling of sadness. But she tried, as always to ease it with the words she always used. 'You can't save them all.'  
  
As he walked away from the two girls, Sean thought about how they could live in this town, considering some of the things he had heard since getting here. They both seemed nice but if this were a real trouble spot, they would be in constant danger. And while he never underestimated a woman, he doubted they could handle themselves. Sure the red head might be able to, but he put that down to personal experience. All red heads he had met in his life had a real fire to them. But the blonde girl he wasn't so sure about. She seemed a bit laid back. He couldn't really judge her on a few minutes contact, but she seemed like she wasn't showing herself. Like she was hiding, holding herself back.  
  
But he recognised something about her. And she recognised something about him.  
  
As they walked away from each other, all Buffy and Sean could think about was the recognition they'd made. The eyes. Both of them had eyes deeper, older and wiser than they where. Both pairs had seen a lot in their time. Both showed emotions like any others, but these were different. Most visibly was pain and loss. And loneliness. Buffy and Sean wondered what the other had seen to cause this. And why they could see it. 


	7. Passions and Fear

vSorry for the lack of updates but my life has gone to hell in a hand basket. Sorry (again!) this chapter is short but I gotta get back into the swing of things! I WILL finish this. It may take time but I'll damn well make sure it's worth it!  
  
Thanks for the reviews. To sort of answer a few thoughts or questions: The sequel for this is already up and running in my head and yes, Sean does go to L.A. But without spoiling too much, by the time he gets there, something big has happened in the Buffy universe.  
  
And by the way, I must clear up a big plot point to come. In the film, the Guyver is 'inside' Sean's body. It doesn't follow the whole 'pocket dimension' thing that is in the anime. In the anime, the Guyver comes out of this dimension thing and attaches to Agito or Sho. In the film, the Guyver comes out of Sean and then attaches to him. This story will follow the films 'attachment'. But both will be looked at and dealt with.  
  
Why is this Guyver inside Sean Barker? And what effects does this form of attachment have? All will be revealed.  
  
Anyway, on with the show! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Buffy and Willow arrived at Giles apartment, they found a cloaked figure banging on the door. Smoke was coming from beneath the hood and the person inside was cursing and yelling to be let inside.  
  
"If I pulled it off him," Buffy wondered out loud, "d'ya think anyone would really care?"  
  
"Oh look at him though," Willow said in a cutesy voice, "he's like a little lost puppy."  
  
The figure spun round. They could just make out Spike's face, showing a wounded look.  
  
"Hey that's not fair." Spike looked at Willow, "sure I've got this blasted chip in my head but I'm still a man. Still got feelings y'know. Even Big Bad has got a heart."  
  
"I know Spike." Buffy looked at him and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. Which is why I always carry an extra stake with me whenever you're around." Buffy pushed past him and knocked on the door. "Giles we're here." The large wooden door unlocked from the other side and opened to reveal a moody looking Englishman.  
  
"You are late, not that I'm surprised, but late none the less." He took the food and drinks off Buffy's hands and walked round into the kitchen with Willow.  
  
"Giles what do you want me to do with this?" Buffy asked, pointing to Spike. Spike had been invited in to Giles apartment before but upon realising he was working with Adam and he had set them up, they had used a spell to stop him entering freely. To get back in, he would need another invite.  
  
"Invite me in. I need a favour." Spike pleaded. "Not to mention the whole sunlight thing!"  
  
"A favour." Giles walked up to the doorway and looked at Spike with eyes of cold steel. "What would make you think that any of us owe you?"  
  
"Well I did help you with the translating didn't I? And I know I set you up, but I helped you lot in the army boys zoo. Oh come on, don't make me beg!"  
  
"You know that would brighten up my day but I don't really have time. What do you want Spike?"  
  
"It's my video player. It's busted and I want to borrow one off one of you lot."  
  
The silence lasted for a good half minute. It was a stunned, confused silence in which they all thought on different things. Buffy thought of being back in bed with Riley. Willow thought of Tara. Anya didn't really think all that much about the deeper things. Xander thought about which donut would he make the least mess with, jam filled or sugar glazed and Giles, as always, thought that with this group of people guarding the Hell Mouth, the earth is doomed. But all of their thoughts came together as one when Buffy asked,  
  
"Why do you need a video player?"  
  
"Well I went away for a few days, thanks for asking, and my video player broke. Luckily it taped all I wanted it to before it died."  
  
"What did you want it to tape?"  
  
"Passions."  
  
"Riiiight"  
  
"Hey Giles," Xander began, "is there anything in any of the watchers books about vampires with microchips in their heads who also loves daytime tv soaps?"  
  
"No. I doubt anybody could even make up something that sounds as ludicrous as that does."  
  
"Oy." Spike snapped, "There's no need to be nasty about it, all I wants a sodding video player."  
  
"Fine you can borrow mine." Xander volunteered. Not to be nice. Just to get rid of Spike.  
  
"Well that's good, coz you've got some of my Sex Pistols CD's and I want them back."  
  
"I don't even like Sex Pistols music. I don't have them."  
  
"Yes you do, remember," Anya butt in, "we knocked them over when we where having sex."  
  
Everyone turned off the part of the mind that creates mental images.  
  
"Anya, you're over sharing again," Xander said, his face turning an embarrassed shade of red. "Spike I'll give you the video player and the CD's."  
  
"Right you are then. I'll be round yours after sundown."  
  
With that, the cloaked figure made a run for it. The temptation for Giles to step on the back of the cloak and watch as Spike bathed, well, burned in the sunlight almost overwhelmed him. He closed the door and they all sat down to discuss current events at the mouth of hell.  
  
"So what are these people changers that Ferrakas guy talked about?" Buffy started the conversation.  
  
"Well, Willow and I have been cross referencing, looking through the books and getting information from the Internet, and we have come up with precisely nothing." Giles sighed.  
  
"I've always been amazed and impressed how you can make nothing sound like something." Buffy commented.  
  
"It's a gift." Giles replied.  
  
"It's not so much as we have nothing but it's we have a lot of things that mean nothing." Willow tried to explain.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you see, there are a lot of shape shifting entities, demons and other creatures that have the ability to change their form. Our problem is narrowing this number down."  
  
"Well what about the human aspect? The two we know about where seen as human and as not human things. Does that help much in identifying them?" Xander chipped in.  
  
"A little. Vampires themselves are a case in point of demons possessing the human form, as it where." Giles sipped his tea and continued, "All we really have is one real piece of information."  
  
"Which is?" asked Buffy, not sure whether she'd like the answer.  
  
"From what we've heard, whatever they are, they're here to take over Sunnydale."  
  
"Always an original motive." Xander said, finishing his donut. "So what's the plan team?"  
  
"Patrol as normal. We have no choice but to let them make the first move."  
  
"Not liking that plan." Buffy admitted. Patience was not exactly at the top of her list of strengths. She didn't like the idea of waiting for possible bloodshed before she could do something to prevent more.  
  
"Unfortunately we have no choice. Until whomever they are act again, we can only wait. But just patrol as normal, we must still deal with the towns many other dangers."  
  
"Yeah. No holidays for the Slayer." Buffy sighed. "I wonder if a Union would get me one?"  
  
***  
  
The smell of the girls' drinks had enticed Sean into getting something. Locating the Espresso Pump, he got a special of the day. It was quite good. Putting the empty cup into a bin, he followed the directions the red headed girl had given him. He was still thinking about the eyes of the other girl, but something was bothering him even more.  
  
The Guyver. He could feel it. It was as if he could feel what the Guyver was feeling. Sean had never experienced this before. The Guyver had reacted to the ship in Utah. And there were the urges to fight and to kill. Even the nightmares Sean had had didn't feel like this. It was a pure emotion. It was fear. The Guyver was afraid. Sean looked around. People walked by, not giving him a moment's notice. Taking a step forward, the feeling of fear from the Guyver increased. What the hell is going on, Sean thought to himself.  
  
He decided to keep walking, following the trail as the fear grew. The two lumps on the back of his neck, where the Guyver had violated his life and invaded his body, throbbed and pounded as his heart raced. It was trying to stop him. Wherever the source of the Guyver's fear was, he was trying to be stopped. The Guyver was trying to stop him. Breathing in deeply and gritting his teeth, Sean struggled along, holding on to lampposts to keep himself from going back to escape the increasing torrent of emotion. He came to a standstill under a tree. He could sense it now, where it was coming from, the source of the Guyver's fear. But it didn't make sense. It was over the road, directly ahead of him. A burnt, charred, black, crumbling mess. It was barely standing, straining to hold itself together. The Guyver's fear was making Sean's vision a little hazy so he couldn't get a really good look. And try as he might, he couldn't go any further, the Guyver screaming at him, forcing him to stop. Before he left to go the way he came and escape the Guyver's painful fear, he called to a passer by.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me what that building was over there?" Sean asked, pointing to the wreck.  
  
"Sunnydale High School." 


	8. New world, New danger

Well now, where was I? Oh yes! Hello again and sorry (again) for the late update. I'm a busy guy these days.  
  
Good lord! I've got a female reader! That's cool. Sorry if the 'Dark Hero' overuse bothered you KusanIvy. I just wanted to make sure that if anyone hasn't seen it they aren't confused and they know what's happened before. And besides, Dark Hero is damn cool film and I love it!  
  
Anyway, on with the show! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in the warehouse office, Cerberus tapped his fingers impatiently on the table in front of him. He did not like to be kept waiting for anyone, not even this man who deep down, he hated immensely. Hatred, such a wonderful thing he thought. Emotions had always been a mystery to Cerberus. He had tried to do away with them, seeing them as a hindrance, however they where in everyone. Maddox and Mariah had grown close during their time together. It was entirely possible that love, the most revolting of emotions in Cerberus opinion, was forming between the two. But he didn't give a damn, unless it interfered with his plans. Then he would remove Maddox spine.  
  
The small black phone in front of him started to vibrate, rumbling along the table. Cerberus reached out and grasped it in his hand before it fell to the cold concrete floor. Pressing the answer button, he raised the phone to his ear. A cold lifeless voice spoke to him.  
  
"Report."  
  
"Things are going to plan. We have put fear into the demons and vampires that live in the town. They won't interfere and do not question our dominance. We've also gotten information on the girl. The Slayer, as she is known, is a skilled fighter with increased strength. A valid threat perhaps?"  
  
"Unlikely. Remember, while she may become an mere obstacle, she is not the main target."  
  
"Do you think he'll come?"  
  
"He's already there."  
  
The line went dead, leaving Cerberus alone with his thoughts. Why does he give the enemy so much freedom? Time was of the essence. Why not crush them now? But he knew the answer to that. It was all down to another of those petty, annoying emotions. And this one was possibly the darkest of all.  
  
***  
  
"But Mum, why can't I go? I won't get in the way, I promise!"  
  
"Now Dawn I said no and that's all there is to it. Your sister can't do what she has to and look after you as well." Joyce Summers was having a case of déjà vu. A Buffy and Dawn arguing headache as it were. Or was it that this argument had gone on everyday now for god knows how long.  
  
"It's not like I'm gonna get in her way," Dawn pleaded, "And I know the whole how to kill a vampire thing."  
  
"Messed up on the 'don't invite them in' part didn't you." Buffy's voice called in from the next room.  
  
"Get over it! I said sorry!" Dawn yelled out.  
  
It wasn't as if little miss perfect slayer hadn't invited an evil vampire into the house. Or two. Well, one and a half maybe. Angel wasn't Angelus when he got his invite, Dawn didn't pry though. On the very long list of things not to talk to Buffy about, Angel was at the top. Especially in front of Riley which she had done one time. Riley was definitely not an Angel fan. And then there was Spike. He seemed cool. Dawn liked the fact that he didn't see Buffy as miss perfect slayer, just the bloody slayer. But she'd been told he was dangerous. Even if he did have a chip in his head that prevented him from hurting human beings.  
  
Buffy walked in to the room with a bag of towels and sun lotion. Barbeque on the beach take one had been rained away. Then Count Dracula had come to town, amongst other goings on, so it was nice to be able to attempt barbeque on the beach take two.  
  
"You ready?" Buffy wasn't happy to have to take Dawn but it was better to take her to the beach than out patrolling.  
  
"Yeah." Dawn gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek and the sisters walked out the room. They hadn't even made it out the house when Joyce could hear them bickering again. She just looked out the window into the backyard for a moment. Feeling a little sleepy all of a sudden, she yawned and laid down on the bed for a nap.  
  
***  
  
He struggled to open and close the door, barely able to stand up because he was so dizzy and weak. Sean crashed down face first onto the rickety bed. Exhausted, it took an unusual amount of effort for him to slowly roll over onto his back. He just lay still looking up at the ceiling, the sound of his heavy breathing filling the room. His vision was only a little blurred now, slowly getting clearer and more focused with each minute. Running his forearm across his forehead to remove the sweat, calmness settled in slightly. The sense and feeling of fear coming from the Guyver was fading away now. He had bitten his lip whilst trying to bare the painful fear and he now had the taste of blood in his mouth so he went and washed his mouth out at the sink in the dank bathroom. He sat on the end of the bed, holding his head in his hands, feeling queasy. Sitting there for over an hour, unable to move or even think straight. Slowly his body started to feel normal, well, as normal as it got.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" he said out loud. As if to answer him, a little beeping noise came from under the bed. Sean reached down and lifted up the laptop. A little red light on top flickered along with the beeping noise. Opening it up revealed quite possibly the last person Sean wanted to see right now. But then again, he might know something.  
  
"Sean what is happening there? Are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know Agito, I was looking around the town and suddenly all I can feel is pure fear. Coming from the Guyver! What the hell is wrong?"  
  
"I do not know. That is very unusual. You yourself have had instances where you felt the Guyver in some way but pure fear? Are you certain?"  
  
"The blood in my mouth and pounding of my heart say yes."  
  
"I could feel it too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Sho and I both felt something. We both got this sudden sense of danger and what felt like a cry for help. We could not tell what is was but we knew it was coming from your Guyver. So I got in touch as soon as I could."  
  
"Took you a while. Things ok at your end of the war?"  
  
"No. Things are getting worse. Some unforeseen circumstances have arisen. But let us concentrate on you. What happened?"  
  
Sean told him about the fear and how it grew to pain as he approached the source.  
  
"A school? Interesting. You must find out about that school. It may have ties with your mission."  
  
"Going back there isn't a wise move at the moment." Sean was in no hurry to feel that crippling fear again.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"I'm gonna stay here for now and go out again tonight. Check out the town in the dark."  
  
"Alright. If you have any more problems, Atkins will be here to assist you."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Sho and I are needed for a more important matter."  
  
"Thanks." Sean joked sarcastically.  
  
"You are capable of looking after yourself fairly well, despite your tendency for getting into trouble. Just take care, if not for yourself, then for Cory."  
  
"See Agito, you do care about me." a small grin formed at the side of Sean's mouth.  
  
"No. Not really"  
  
A few hours after the sun had gone down, Sean stepped out into the night. It was warm enough for just a shirt, even with a slight breeze cooling the air. He started by going to a place he had heard about called The Bronze, a place most likely to see trouble or so he had been told. It wasn't exactly the most exciting place he had been in, most of the people danced like zombies. Looked them too. Maybe it was just the light. After spending time there he went back out into the night to look around some more. There were very few people around and those who passed him looked at him cautiously and hurried along. Fear pulled on him again, radiating from the schools direction. Since getting here all Sean had was questions. And while everyone looks for answers in this world, a lot of them are not things we do not want to hear. But he made sure not to go beyond a point where the fear became debilitating. Wondering around and in a curious mood, Sean decided to go to the cemetery. He wasn't really sure why but with the supposed vampire problem in this town, he just had to check it out. Thing was though, if he needed it, where could he buy garlic?  
  
***  
  
After a nice relaxing rainless day at the beach, it was now time to go to work. And as Buffy had always said, this was the glamorous part of the Slayers job. Waiting by a grave with a wooden stake, a cross and a small bottle of holy water in case it turned nastier than usual. All this of whilst being accompanied by her best friend. Vampires had been scarce lately but Giles said that it could mean something all apocalyptic was about to happen. You could always count on Giles being Mr 'The glass is half empty'. Willow said he was just always prepared for the worst and Buffy couldn't really fault that, seeing as the worst happened in this town on a near daily basis. But she had come to expect that living in Sunnydale. It was all part of the being the Slayer and living on top of the Hell Mouth two for one deal. But tonight it was patrolling as usual. Anything slimy or anybody coming out of the ground had to be dealt with. Along with discussing serious issues with Willow.  
  
"So how many do you think for tonight. I'm putting my money on four."  
  
"Four?" Buffy looked at Willow, amused by the number. "You think tonight's thingie will have four eyes?"  
  
"Yep." replied Willow, in a matter of a factly voice. "Four eyes and two heads."  
  
"Real nice Will. Why don't you throw in a giant mutant squirrel while you're at it."  
  
"Can't. That's next Thursday."  
  
"Fine. But I'm betting on a quiet night tonight."  
  
There was a loud scream from the other side of the cemetery.  
  
"I think you spoke too soon!" Willow called after Buffy, who had already taken off.  
  
Sean had heard it as well. He started running towards the direction the scream came from and found a man hurling the body of a woman over a hedge. Sean stopped just behind the man, knowing something was wrong. This guy was a lot stronger than a normal person even though he wasn't that big. He had thrown that woman like a rag doll. But never mind that was the woman alive?  
  
Sean tried to go look but like lightening, the guy was in front of him. His strength and speed was incredible, he hadn't even seen Sean and yet he knew he was there. The man tried grabbing Sean by the shirt but he leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the other hand reaching towards him. With a few feet between them, the guy's face was fully visible now.  
  
All around his mouth and dripping down off his chin was blood. He licked his lips and smiled at Sean, two very long sharp teeth standing out amongst the rest. Myths and legend and tall tales suddenly became reality. Sean had fought monstrous zoanoids but this was different. He couldn't believe what was standing in front of him. But it was there, a vampire, a goddamn real life vampire. In Sean Barker's eyes, the world just got a little darker.  
  
"Well look at this," The vampire smirked, "Seconds."  
  
"I don't think so pal. GUY . . .!" Someone grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the man cut off Sean's call for the Guyver.  
  
"Guy? What are you, calling for your dog?" The blonde girl Sean had seen earlier pushed him away and turned to face the vampire. "Willow, get him outta here."  
  
Someone took Sean's arm and tried to lead him away. It was the red headed girl Sean had met with the blonde. He turned to see the blonde haired girl fighting the man. He had to go back but the girl on his arm kept moving forwards.  
  
"Who are you two?" Sean asked as her tried to think of a way to ditch the girl.  
  
"Oh, we're, um from Alcoholics Anonymous. That guy is very drunk." Willow said the first lie that came to mind.  
  
"You're from A.A? What step is that? The 'drink and we'll kick your ass' step?"  
  
"Pretty much. It gets the message across better. Beer bad, drink bad, butt kicked."  
  
"Catchy."  
  
"Isn't it? But you keep going, I have to go see how they're doing." She pushed him lightly forwards and turned and hurried back to her friend was fighting the vampire.  
  
Sean stood there for a few seconds stunned. He had to help but this was quite a lot of stuff to take in. The blonde girl was fighting the vampire? This was nuts! Vampires, a girl fighting a vampire and the girl's friend lying to cover the fact the girl is fighting a vampire. All in all, this situation couldn't be any weirder Sean thought, as the red head disappeared from sight. But now that he was alone, he could change into his 'working clothes' and go back tear that vampire open and rip its heart out.  
  
"GUYVER"  
  
Buffy grabbed the vampire's arm as he swung at her. Catching it she used it as leverage to flip him over onto the grass. As he was getting up, she quickly rolled, raised her stake and drove it through the vampire's back and into its heart. The vampire turned to dust.  
  
"And another one bites the dust." Willow said, just arriving in time to see the end.  
  
"Willow, that line was bad the first time I heard it and it ain't gotten better."  
  
"Think that will be all for tonight?"  
  
The question was, again, answered by a cry. But this was different. Looking at each other wide eyed, they both quickly headed in the direction it was coming from.  
  
*  
  
It was a cry of pain unlike any Buffy and Willow had ever heard.  
  
It was soul chilling.  
  
It was Sean Barker. 


	9. Life Flash

Is everyone sitting comfortably? No? Well hurry up then!  
  
Good lord it's been 2 months! I have little time these days. But on the up side, I have had a few rather neat plot ideas pop into my head that will be happening shortly, also leading to an eventual sequel. It may take a while but I promise it will happen.  
  
This chapter may be a bit confusing but basically, all the text between the ~ is a vision that Sean is seeing in his head. So all between the ~ is a vision of the past. Trust me.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all like the story. Oh and by the way, it's gonna get better.  
  
Anyway, on with the show! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is said that just before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. If this is true, then Sean Barker is a dead man.  
  
He could no longer feel the world around him. The last thing he remembered was calling the Guyver, and a voice echoing through his mind. It was a voice of defiance, of fear, a voice that was not his. It was the Guyver's.  
  
Now he was floating, drifting one moment, rising up and falling, hurtling down into nothingness the next. His heart was like ice in his chest. Liquid fire poured from his eyes, blinding him to the real world but leaving the images of his life as clear as a window in front of him. The images had a mixture of views. He could see through his own eyes and also see himself from a third person perspective.  
  
~It started with the Guyver attaching itself to, not just him, but to his entire life. As he felt it invading his body, and seeing it from the outside, he looked upon a moment he prayed had never happened. He watched on as the armour formed, drowning out the screams of pain and cries for help. Sean could only feel sorry for himself for a second before he started falling towards a tiny light. ~  
  
*  
  
After running towards the cry of pain, Buffy and Willow found whom it had come from. The guy from earlier was on the floor. His body was jolting and shaking wildly, as if he was being electrocuted. Buffy and Willow got ready to help in whatever way they could but suddenly they both jumped back. Tendrils and what looked like plates of metal appeared from behind his neck and at lightning speed had attached to his right arm. It looked like he was wearing a weird gauntlet, with what looked like a blade protruding from the elbow up towards the shoulder. The cries of pain and the violent shaking had stopped now, along with whatever was coming from his neck. But his face was motionless, his eyes wide open but unresponsive, and he was breathing heavily. Buffy instinctively knew what to do.  
  
"Will, help me get him up, we have to take him to Giles." Buffy gently lifted him up and got under one of his arms.  
  
"Why there?" asked Willow, as she got under the other arm and headed off towards Giles' place.  
  
"Well we can't take him to the hospital with that, whatever that thing is on his arm and my place is out because a Dawn so Giles is the only option. Plus he took in Spike, so he's had worse 'guests'." As they hurried on, Buffy looked at the arm that hung over her shoulder. Maybe now she could find out why he has the same look of loneliness in his eyes that she does.  
  
*  
  
After falling for eternity in the space of a second, Sean steadied out and landed on his feet. Where, or when was he now? What was going on? Had the Guyver done what he had always feared it would do? Was he dead? No. He could feel something, a reassurance that he was indeed alive. Another question. If his mind was on some kind of weird life flashing trip, then what on earth was happening to his body? Oh man, he thought. This is all in the head so my body is in the cemetery. Great. Atkins would not be pleased. Sean didn't want to think about what could happen. Sure, the mind isn't home right now, but totally free with Sean's body comes THE most powerful weapon on Earth. He didn't know if it was possible but he didn't want to find out whether or not the Guyver can be taken without killing it's 'owner'. But the time for questions ended, as the visions continued.  
  
~He saw a dusty road curving around a mountain in Utah, a red truck with two people inside, a guy driving with one arm round the shoulders of the female passenger. This was the end of something bad but it was also the beginning of something good. Love found in the middle of a desperate battle.  
  
"So where are we headed?" Said the female, comforting herself against the driver who kissed her head. Cori Edwards had seen the world's darkness today. It had shown her monsters, true evils with the sole desire to rule. It had taken her dad. He had played his own part in the darkness, but a final redeeming act cast a light so his daughter could live. And love.  
  
"Well we need to get some things together like money, clothes and any other essentials. But first of all we have to get outta Utah. The government people are gonna swarm this place like flies."  
  
"But the ships gone. You sent it home."  
  
"I know. But they'll get people to dig up everything. Or what's left"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If they are going to war then they will want Zoanoid bodies. See what it takes to damage them, how their bodies work. Know thy enemy."  
  
"Sean! My father!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Sean stopped on the side of the road and held Cori in his arms for a few seconds before gripping her reassuringly by the shoulders. Her tears affected him in a way he had never felt. He wanted to ease her pain, make sure she was happy and above all else, he wanted, no, he will protect her.  
  
"Don't worry. Atkins won't disturb your fathers grave."  
  
"You trust him?"  
  
"Not really but he's a good man."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Always."  
  
Sean smiled to himself as he started driving again. That one word warmed his heart. Always. Until today he had felt he was sinking, but here was someone who with one word, had given him a new lease on life. She would help keep him afloat. After a few minutes of silence, Cori asked a question she knew the answer to, but had to hear from Sean.  
  
"It isn't over, is it?"  
  
"No. Everyone will be coming for me. I don't know how much Crane told his superiors at Chronos, but the government now knows Sean Barker is in possession of the most powerful weapon on the planet."  
  
"At least I have my knight in shining armour." She looked into his eyes, feeling security in her heart.  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta tell you something." Sean said seriously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have a horse."~  
  
*  
  
Buffy and Willow arrived at Giles apartment in record time even though Willow had trouble carrying Sean and keeping up with Buffy's pace. The slayer could have carried the young man, even if he was bigger built than her, with ease, but she needed to make sure he wasn't hurt and remained as steady as possible. She had, however taken the side with the metallic arm, as she didn't want that thing anywhere near her best friend. Buffy lightly kicked the large door a few times. It was opened by Giles, who was stopped mid sentence by the sight of the three people in front of him.  
  
"Buffy, Willow, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said, Giles stepped aside to let them in.  
  
They gently laid the mystery man down on the couch, putting a cushion under his head for support and then preceded to tell Giles what happened and what they knew about him.  
  
"What do you think?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. Could be any number of things." Giles pondered, as he gingerly lifted the armour like arm, "So when you left him, and all the other times you saw him, he didn't have this?"  
  
"Nope," replied Willow, "two normal arms."  
  
"Giles, could something have done this to him?"  
  
"It is a possibility. After our encounter with Adam and the Initiative, I'd say that he could have been one of Professor Walsh's experiments."  
  
"I don't think so. He seemed nice and normal. Didn't he Buffy." Willow looked to her friend, who was staring hard at the young man lying down.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. He did."  
  
"Buffy?" Giles put his hand on her shoulder, "are you alright?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Giles, I looked into his eyes earlier today and what I saw in them I've seen before."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Loss, pain, death, tragedy, love, hate, a look of seeking redemption and an most of all, an emptiness. I know it sounds weird but I saw it all. And I have seen it in the eyes of someone else as well."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
*  
  
It had come. A moment Sean didn't want to see or think about ever again. But here it was. And all the hard questions had resurfaced. What would he have done if Cori had been killed? Would it have been his fault? She knew then and knows now that the two of them are targets. But still, what if something happens to her? What would he do? Would he make everyone who got in his way pay the price of his broken heart? How much bloodshed would cover the cost of losing her? How many dead bodies would the Guyver settle for? How many would he?  
  
It was when a moment that Sean had feared could happen, did happen. The Government wanted him. Not for the Guyver. They just wanted him dead.  
  
~The 5 men in front of Sean showed only slithers of fear as they pointed their guns at him. Red laser sight dots where on his forehead and on his heart. He hadn't yet complied and put his hands on the back of his head. And he had no intention of doing so.  
  
"Hands on the back of your head! Now!" The man in charge stood just in front of the other four who where in a line behind him.  
  
Sean did nothing, looking down at the floor. They arrogantly thought the situation was under control.  
  
"We will open fire if you don't do what I tell you. You've got 10 seconds."  
  
Sean smiled and looked up, causing a bead of sweat to trickle down the face of the man in charge.  
  
"10 seconds?" The smile disappeared. "I only need five.  
  
GUYVER!"  
  
The hail of bullets where a millisecond too late, as the alien armour enveloped Sean, sending each one ricocheting of his body as he ran towards the men. Sean leapt up over the man in charge. As he soared over him, Sean thrust his foot down on to the man's head. There was a sickening squelching crunch as all the bones in the man's neck and spine broke. He dropped to the floor like a rag doll, blood and brain matter pouring from the foot shaped dent in the top of his skull. The two men behind him where too horrified by the mess on the floor to see their fate flying through the air towards them. Sean adjusted his body in mid air. Positioning himself so his legs where stretched out in front of him, he flew legs first between the two men. At the last second, just before he went past them, he grabbed each man by the throat and brought them down to the ground, lying there with a man held at the throat on either side of him, Sean squeezed his hands and pushed them down as he kicked himself up onto his feet. Both men lay dead, their throats crushed and mangled. This was taking too long; he had to get to Cori. He decided to finish the last two quickly.  
  
"Hey, listen to this." He stood there and watched as they covered their ears in vain. He was emitting a high frequency that would, well; it did what he wanted it to do. The two men's skulls shattered, their heads popping like ripe fruit. ~  
  
But that was at the end. Not the beginning. He had had to fight dozens of soldiers until Atkins had gotten the identity and location of who was after Sean and why. One of the reasons being that everyman he had sent after Sean had ended up in a body bag. Or two. Or more. But this time was different. Atkins had been set up. A mole in his unit had fed Atkins the location and gotten close enough to kidnap Cori. Then the truth of who was behind it all was finally revealed.  
  
Joseph R. Finn, general of a secret branch of the government. It was created to deal with anything out of the ordinary. Well, that was the face of it. But underneath was the truth. Genetic research and manipulation, Experiments on beings that where deemed 'Hostile sub terrestrials. It was people playing with fire all in the name of their so-called greater good. But Finn was far more dangerous than any of the creatures they had captured. Finn was a paranoid, superstitious and shortsighted fool. Anything he could not control or explain he terminated without question, not wanting anything, or anyone, to have power over him. He knew the world was filled with monsters and he was also well aware of the existence of zoanoids. With the war against Chronos, he saw a chance to shed blood. But was stopped from joining the fight by Commander Atkins, who barred him from having involvement because he thought Finn's methods where wrong. This outraged Finn, so he planted a mole in Atkins camp, hoping to gain information that would take down Atkins and all these freaks that Finn thought Atkins was protecting.  
  
The mole copied Atkins secret files and got it to Finn. But it was not what he expected. It was a dossier. On a guy named Sean Barker. A savage rage filled General Finn. Not only was there a human alien freak walking around but also it was under Atkins protection. To Finn, this abomination, a violation on the laws of nature had to be destroyed.  
  
After failed direct assaults, the mole found the weak link. Cori. And kidnapped her solely to lure the freak to it's demise. Luckily, Atkins discovered the mole and Cori's real whereabouts and an extraction team managed to get her out safely. But Sean had to confront Finn, who was hiding out in an abandoned military bunker in the Nevada desert. By that time, all of Finn's men had left, called to another project in California or simply had believed the General to have lost his mind. So it was down to two men. Sean Barker and General Finn. The next vision showed the final battle.  
  
~It took over 20 minutes for Finn to die. Beating him to a pulp wasn't enough for Sean, or the Guyver. A blast from the pressure canon separated Finn from his legs. He dragged himself along the floor, blood trailing behind him as he clawed, screaming and praying for god to destroy the creature attacking him. Deadly precision with the vibro blades saw each of Finn's fingers sliced off. All it would have taken was one more blow and it would be over. But something inside him kept urging Sean to savour each moment.  
  
"Please. I beg of you," Begged Finn, blood trickling from his mouth, "Show mercy."  
  
What about Cori? Would you have shown her mercy? !"  
  
Finn paused for a second, before an ice-cold look appeared on his face. "No."  
  
"Then burn in hell you son of a bitch!"  
  
Sean ripped open his chest plates. General Joseph R. Finn barely had time to think about the beautiful light, before the mega smasher destroyed every molecule in his body, tore through the bunker wall and created a small canyon in the Nevada desert. ~  
  
The vision ended abruptly. Sean found himself in darkness. Looking around he, wished his next vision would be of Valentines Day. Cori had gotten some new 'clothes'. Damn. But it wasn't a vision that came to Sean. It was a loud echoing voice.  
  
"Guyver. Release the Guyver . . . release the demon inside . . . let me out . . . free to kill."  
  
*  
  
It had been almost a day since Buffy and Willow had found the young man. Buffy had to look after Dawn for the day so she couldn't make it to Giles until the evening. When she got there, Willow, Tara and Xander had been looking through books, trying to find anything on armour or anything related to it.  
  
"How's he been?" Buffy asked, looking down at the unconscious body on the couch.  
  
"Well he's been moving a lot, like when you have nightmares." Tara replied before flipping over to the next page of the book she was reading.  
  
"And he was burning up at one point," Willow spoke a little sheepishly, "so I tried a little spell to cool him down."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"Indeed," Giles said, glaring at Willow as he walked into the room, "she burnt my curtains."  
  
Buffy looked round to see that on either side of the window there where burn marks, along with bits of curtain ash and residue from a fire extinguisher.  
  
"But from what I can tell, he seems normal." Giles said. Trying to forget his curtains.  
  
"Normal?" Buffy asked. "Have you seen his arm?"  
  
"Yes but from what I can tell, it isn't physically doing anything to him, although it does seem to be having a mental effect as it where. There are two lumps at the base of his neck, possibly where some kind of creature entered his body."  
  
"So we're going on nothing then?"  
  
"As usual." Xander said closing the book he'd been looking through. "Wouldn't it be nice if we got told about the evil schemes before they happened?"  
  
"Nope." Willow replied, "That would take all the fun away?"  
  
"Fun?" Giles asked, slightly shocked at the attitude.  
  
"Yeah, fun." Buffy smiled, "Blowing up snake mayor was fun."  
  
"Not to mention the school went with him." Xander grinned.  
  
"Bonus points." Buffy said to Xander.  
  
The knock on the door saved the three from a Giles lecture on responsibility. Giles, shaking his head opened the door to find.  
  
"Spike." Giles said.  
  
"What," Buffy said, going to the door, "Do you just hang around outside?"  
  
"No. I'm a man of leisure and all that. Things to do, people to see."  
  
"Don't you mean annoy?" Xander called out.  
  
"You know if it wasn't for the trip to the vets then you'd all be burger meat by now."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Sure, cause when you didn't have the chip I never kicked your ass."  
  
"Minor set backs. Bad help an all that. But that's not the point, I'm here for a reason."  
  
"You want to be put out of our misery? I can do that." Buffy was about to get her stake.  
  
"You've been called out pet." Spike said with an evil grin. "Yep, big greenish thing, never seen anything like it," Spike gave them a quick description, "anyway he told me to tell you he wants a one on one and to take you to him."  
  
"A duel? Oh that's original"  
  
"I only agreed if I could watch him tear you apart."  
  
"How nice for you. When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Buffy turned to see Giles, Willow and Xander had all armed themselves.  
  
"No, this thing wants just me. We don't know what it is or how powerful it is. I can deal with it."  
  
"Be careful." Giles said, handing Buffy an axe.  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded. She turned and followed Spike into the unknown.  
  
Suddenly, the young man on the sofa regained consciousness. Sean opened his eyes and tried to move, but he found that he couldn't and that he had a throbbing sensation in his right arm. He had been woken by voices. He had only heard bits and pieces of what was said but what a male voice had said rang clear as a bell.  
  
The description of the creature.  
  
Could it be? Sean thought to himself, trying to regain strength. And if it was what he feared, then that girl, Buffy he thought he heard he name was, was in way over her head.  
  
"He's awake!" Tara called. The others rushed over and stood above the still lifeless looking body on the sofa.  
  
"G ... Gre..." Sean struggled to say what was awaiting the girl.  
  
"I think he's trying to say a name." Willow said. "But the name of who? Or what? Could it be that thing on his arm? Or maybe what Buffy has gone after!"  
  
Giles knelt down beside him. "Is that it?" He asked desperately. "You know the name of the creature that called out Buffy? What is it?"  
  
Sean gathered al his energy and put it all into one word.  
  
"Gregole." 


	10. Slaying a Zoanoid

Sorry (for the millionth and first time) for the late updates. But if it isn't work, then it's friends or the loss of power in my house for the last few weeks.  
  
Disclaimver! : I do not own anything in this story. Guyver is not mine and neither is Buffy. All characters belong to other people. Except for the warrior baboon in this chapter. Just kidding.  
  
41 reviews. Wow. I really don't know what to say. Oh yes I do, THANK YOU! Thanks for all your kind words. They're a real confidence booster. Because of you guys, and 1 girl if I remember correctly, I will write better, faster and will finish this story. Because I want to do the sequel!  
  
On with the show!  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Previously, on Buffy/Guyver Zoanoid Slayer: Sean Barker, the Dark Hero known as The Guyver, has travelled to Sunnydale California to investigate potential Chronos activity. But not only is a rogue unit of Zoanoids planning to take control of the town, but Sunnydale is also home to vampires, demons, monsters and all kinds of evil.  
  
And Buffy Summers. "In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer"  
  
After confronting a vampire, Sean attempted to call upon The Guyver, but instead of forming, he was sent hurtling through his own memories. Buffy found Sean; whose right arm was encased in the bio booster armour, and took him to Giles apartment. Shortly after, Spike informs them that a challenge had been issued to Buffy by a new creature in town and they go to face it. Sean regains consciousness as Spike describes the creature, and Sean knows exactly what it is. Gregole. A Zoanoid.  
  
... ... ...  
  
The small jet touched down on the runway and screeched to a halt. The door opened as the stairs rolled up. As he stepped out of the plane and down the stairs, the man put his hand above his eyes and blinked repeatedly to get accustomed to the bright sunshine beating down on LA. But he was as cool and calm as ever. Unlike the young woman behind him, who was wearing sunglasses in an attempt to cover the look of the jet lag she was feeling. Flying from Japan to America, with a quick stop off and pick up in Europe, hadn't bothered Atkins in the slightest. But what with arriving at a dig, getting settled, getting a call in the middle of the night and then having to meet Atkins at the airport, well, all that had left Cori Edwards a little exhausted.  
  
"So tell me again what we're doing?" Cori was struggling a little to keep up with Atkins' brisk walk.  
  
"For the third time, we are going to our lab to see how you're doing," Atkins had tried to explain on the plane but if she wasn't sleeping then she was running through the worst case scenarios list of things that have happened to Sean, "then I'm of to California to see what's happened to your boy."  
  
"Is it really that bad? What could have happened? Do you think he's alright?" Cori hadn't stopped worrying about Sean since Atkins had told her. Agito and Sho had both felt something. Something big. Something bad had happened to Sean. Real bad.  
  
"Look we don't know. We can't reach him by the laptop or through Guyver 1 or Guyver 3."  
  
"Why can't we both go to where he is right now? Let's go to this Sunnydale. Now."  
  
"No, because right now you are my top priority. The kid can take care of himself. You however have more pressing engagements."  
  
"In a lab?"  
  
"Yes." Atkins said calmly, looking at her reassuringly. "We have to run every test we've got Cori. We have to know. We have to know what it means. What effects it might have. And now more than ever, you're a target."  
  
"Because I'm pregnant."  
  
... ... ...  
  
She knew that she wasn't the most patient, rational and easy going person around, but some being the slayer meant that everything else in life had to step aside when trouble came calling. If she would miss the prom because she had to stop devil dogs ruining it fro everyone else, then so be it. If, to save the world, she had to drive a sword through the heart of the man she loved, sending him to hell, then she had to do it. She had done what was necessary. Made decisions, seen things and done things no one else ever could. But this, she couldn't handle. This she couldn't block out. It was cruel, evil, torture. Clawing, chipping away at her steel like resolve. It was unbearable.  
  
Spike. Making casual conversation.  
  
The horror. The horror.  
  
"So that guy, well he saw it coming but what could he do? Deer in bloody headlights, poor sod. So after that it was Spike. William ain't exactly gonna scare the crap outta you and Spike was appropriate. Had a bit of 'grr' to it. People would remember Spike, the big bad. Forget all about that other poncy tit I was 'associated with'."  
  
Buffy, who was not even half-heartedly listening, gave a small smile at the term 'poncy tit'. He wouldn't be too thrilled about being called poncy, or a tit. She just hoped that this little field trip would end soon. No matter what it was waiting for her, a trap, 100 vamps or the devil itself, nothing could be worse than this.  
  
"And did you know I was on the Titanic?"  
  
"You where on the Titanic?" Buffy stopped dead in her tracks, "THE Titanic? Then Spike, why aren't you at the bottom of the ocean instead of up here bothering me? Talk about a waste of lifeboat space."  
  
"I wasn't on the bleedin' thing when it sank." Spike stopped and turned to face her, "I said I was 'on' the Titanic, the day before it set off to Iceberg."  
  
"What where you doing?" Buffy wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.  
  
"Having a bite. An engine room worker." Spike frowned, "filthy bugger, had the taste of coal in my mouth for a week."  
  
Buffy just shook her head and started walking. What did she expect Spike to say, that he saw 2 star crossed lovers? Spike had become very confusing lately. The chip in his head had, well not so much as tamed but mellowed him out. He almost seemed humble. Almost.  
  
"So I might take a trip."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Where? A nice sunny island on the other side of the world would be nice."  
  
"Funny. Seeing as I can still beat vampires around, I might go back to L.A. Had me a bit of fun last time I was there. Got reacquainted with an old friend. Perhaps you know him. But then again, you might not have recognised him after the number I did on hi . . . "Spike didn't have time to finish, as a right hook caught him on the chin, sending him stumbling backwards.  
  
"Shut. Up. If you wanna talk me to death, fine, whatever, but talk about Angel, ever, and I'll beat where we're going out of you and stake you right here. You get me?"  
  
Spike rubbed his chin and smiled, "Scouts honour. No more talk about Captain un-dead America." They kept walking in silence. He of course had no honour, nor was he a scout, although he had turned a few. He thought vampire scouts would be something Drusilla would like but it all went horribly wrong. As these things do. So Spike decapitated 6 vampire scouts just to make Dru happy, which is all Spike ever wanted.  
  
They continued until they reached the construction site by the freeway. Spike had torn up the area looking for the gem of Amara, some time ago, and had caused massive sinkholes. Work was being done underground to rebuild the foundations and steady the area. Large cave networks had been formed with scaffolding being put up so workmen could fix the cable, gas and water pipes. Demons and vampires had occupied some of the smaller caves, or 'hollows' as they had been dubbed. But every week Buffy and the gang had gone and cleared them out so the workers weren't at risk.  
  
"He's waiting in the large hollow. It's been closed cause the gas pipes are knackered. They're shuttin it all off tomorrow. We can go down here, it's quicker." He opened up a hatch and peered down into the dimly light shaft. Turning round. He put his foot back and down, found the rung of the ladder and began to descend.  
  
"Wait a minute, now I know where to go, why are you still coming?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike popped his head back up, "cause I wanna see if this guys got the stones to do you in. Put you outta my bloody misery."  
  
Buffy gave a swift kick to Spikes head, causing the vampire to lose his grip and fall 20 feet down to the bottom of the shaft. Buffy smiled when she heard a cry of pain and some rather foul abuse coming from below. Looking around, feeling certain she wasn't being watched, she started down the ladder, stepping on Spike when she reached the bottom.  
  
"It's called Gregole. Well, it's a Gregole." Sean had been propped up with a little help from the red headed girl. He was in an apartment, lying on the couch and being questioned, in particular by an Englishman with Glasses.  
  
"You mean there is more than one of this Gregole?" asked the Englishman.  
  
Sean tried to steady his left hand too drink the glass of water he had been given but he couldn't. One of the other girls kneeled down and slowly raised it to his lips. He sipped a little and nodded when he'd had enough. Breathing slowly, he was recovering his energy. He was so drained that even talking was an effort but that's what was required at the moment. "Thank you. Look, I can't tell you much at the moment, not knowing you and all but believe me, you don't want to go up against one. That girl, the one who went to fight?"  
  
"Buffy. She can handle herself." Said the dark haired guy standing with an arm round the shoulder of the third girl.  
  
"Not against a Gregole. I understand this town has nocturnal problems. Hell, I saw a vampire and I'm guessing they're tougher than normal people so this Buffy must be good if she can take one out, but this is out of all your leagues."  
  
"And I suppose it would be in yours?" the Englishman had a harsh tone in his voice. Sean couldn't tell if he was mad at the lack of info Sean was giving him or the fact that that he obviously cared deeply for Buffy.  
  
"It's 15 times stronger than a normal human." Sean decided to give them enough so maybe they would get Buffy to return. He was in no condition to fight, especially as he couldn't even stand.  
  
"Buffy has super strength. 10 men or so." The third girl suddenly chimed in. "And she's killed millions of big evil thingies." The guy with his arm around her pulled her in close. She looked up into his eyes and he just shook his head.  
  
"No conventional weapon can kill it." Sean continued. He knew extensive information on most zoanoids through combat or files given to him by Atkins or Agito. Weaknesses, battle strategies, all manner of data had been collected for each Zoanoid. Basic know thy enemy.  
  
"Buffy is unconventional to say the least." the Englishman removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, possibly with frustration at this, thought Sean. "None of this matters now. All we can do is wait. We have no idea where Spike has taken Buffy to face this Gregole."  
  
"And I'm not to comfy what with Spike being involved." The dark haired guy obviously wasn't happy.  
  
"Spike, the one leading Buffy to Gregole, he can't be trusted?! "  
  
"Judas." said the red head.  
  
"Wonderful. Is he dangerous?"  
  
"Not lately." Smirked the dark haired guy.  
  
Getting up off the floor, Spike brushed off as much of the dust that was clinging to his clothes as he could. "Great. Just great. That'll probably not come out. Don't even wanna know what that is."  
  
Buffy watched Spike finish grooming himself and shot him a look that said 'well? Are we going?'. She knew where the main hollow was but she felt a bit more reassured knowing where Spike was, even if he couldn't hit her, he could still tip the scales in the upcoming fight. But that's Spike, one big pain in the ass. After walking for a few minutes they stepped out into the main hollow. Scaffolding and ladders where set up against the walls, tools left cluttered on the floor. Drops of water fell to the ground from the water pipes that ran along the roof. In fact, the only thing that was different from when Buffy was here a few days ago was a man standing in the centre of the cavern with his back to them.  
  
He turned around and Buffy wasn't sure what to make of him. He was about the same height as Spike, a little less muscular and had brown hair. The oddest thing about him was the silvery grey jumpsuit he was wearing.  
  
"Good," Said the man in a pleased voice. "You came."  
  
"Um, Spike, wasn't it a big greenish thing that wanted a fight?" Buffy was confused.  
  
"That would be me." the man replied. "My name is Greg, I will be killing you in a minute."  
  
"Wow. Not long to go then. Gotta tell you though, nice to see a man with good timekeeping."  
  
"You think this is a joke?" Greg asked angrily.  
  
"I think it's bloody funny." Spike said, "I came here to see a big nasty take down Barbie here and all we find is you." Spike sighed, turned and started walking.  
  
"Where you going?" said Buffy.  
  
"To get my mate Jack Daniels, grab a take out and go home."  
  
"Time to die now little girl," smiled Greg, "and then I'll kill the other dumb blonde."  
  
Spike stopped. Turned around real slow. Looked Greg dead in the eyes. And said, "Say what?"  
  
"You heard. She dies and then you do. Or maybe you die together."  
  
"Listen mate, unless you've got holy water, crosses, stakes, kryptonite and a shotgun on you, you're in real bloody trouble."  
  
"I don't have any of those. But I can do this."  
  
Greg snapped his head back violently, then forwards again. But his face was contorted. Like when a vampire shows it's true 'colours'. But unlike a vampire, Greg's face kept changing. And so did his body. His shoulders and back hunched over before arching back and growing out. His muscles grew, ripping through the jumpsuit, his skin turning dark green. The smaller horns on each side of his head where crowned of by a large one coming out of his forehead and his chin had elongated to a sharp point. When the transformation had finished, his yellow eyes locked on to Buffy and Spike, who broke the stunned silence.  
  
"Now that is good. You could take that to Vegas. What else can you do, Greg?"  
  
"I am Gregole now. And I can kill you."  
  
"Gregole, huh. Seen anything like him before Spike?" asked Buffy, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Nope. And that's not a face you'd forget."  
  
"Any last words?" growled Gregole.  
  
"You're ugly." Said Buffy.  
  
"Tell everyone I did it my way." Said Spike.  
  
The fight began.  
  
Buffy swung a left-right combo that connected with Gregoles chin, but it only staggered him. It was Spike's turn. He swiftly got a few blows in to his opponents' midsection before capping it off with an uppercut. This seemed to work better than the slayers effort.  
  
"You gotta hit it hard, fast and everywhere."  
  
Spike whirled the corners of his coat, flapping them through the air as a distraction while he span behind Gregole, a hard kick to the small of the back sent the Zoanoid stumbling towards a spinning heel kick from Buffy. This put Gregole down to one knee. She drove her stake down towards the side of the neck, hoping at least severely wound it but the stake splintered on impact without leaving a mark on it's intended victim. Buffy leapt back as a giant claw lashed out but she was a second slow as it slashed across her leg. She looked down as blood came through the tear marks.  
  
"Ow. That's it, no more designer clothes whilst slaying."  
  
Meanwhile, Spike had gone back to his theory, but wasn't making any progress, he threw a punch but had it caught. A giant fist smacked into his chest and then his face, sending him flying backwards. Coughing up blood, he slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Shoulda known this was a bad idea."  
  
"Why isn't this guy even hurt?" Buffy asked Spike, as she dashed past him, leapt up and grabbed Gregole, trying to drag him to the ground. But Gregole caught her in mid air and held her in a bear hug. Buffy gasped, she struggled for air as the grip tightened. Spike grabbed a large lead pipe and charged forward. The pipe cracked on the back of Gregoles head repeatedly but each time, the Zoanoid just shook his head, clearing the cobwebs, and continued holding Buffy, who was now starting to lose consciousness. Desperate measures, thought Spike. So stepping right in front of Gregole, Spike put everything he had into one swift powerful kick between the legs. There was nothing there but it had the desired effect. His grip loosened a little, allowing Buffy to get one arm free. Grabbing a small knife from her belt, she drove it as hard as she could into Gregoles left eye. Gregole roared and threw Buffy into Spike, knocking both of them to the floor.  
  
"The eyes are always weak spots." Spike said getting up off the floor, again. "But it's the skin. It's spreading the impact."  
  
Gregole was breathing heavily, his hands clasped over his eye.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
Gregole lowered his hands. His eye was gone. He started to advance towards them.  
  
"I don't. Just guessing."  
  
Gregole roared at them.  
  
"Double team?"  
  
"Go."  
  
The two charged forward, each of them grabbing an arm and together, using all the strength they had, they rammed Gregole into the scaffolding on the far wall; the whole lot came crashing down as the two retreated to safety. When the dust had settled and the rocks had stopped falling onto the pile of rubble and metal, Buffy waited, hoping for the calm to be the final bell.  
  
"If that doesn't do it..."  
  
The rubble shifted, as a growl came from beneath it.  
  
"... nothing will." finished Buffy.  
  
A large hand tore up through the rocks and started clawing it away.  
  
"Ah come on!"  
  
"I'm off." Spike said. He turned and walked towards one of the exits.  
  
"What?! You're just gonna leave? It wants to kill you too you know. And it knows how to find you."  
  
"Big whoop. I'm going on holiday remember. Oh, and, Hello! I don't like you!" Spike walked down a tunnel, went round a corner and was gone.  
  
"And then there was one."  
  
Buffy turned around. She hadn't even realised that during Spikes farewell speech, Gregole had dug himself out.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
Gregole laughed before laying into her he swung wildly with left and right swipes, not intending to kill, not yet, just play with her. She was his toy. All Buffy could do was put her arms up and shield the blows that staggered her backwards and side to side. She couldn't take this forever. Her arms began aching and she could feel the bruises forming. Even if she could dodge and shield, one slip up and that would be it. And any opening for her meant nothing because she couldn't harm this thing. Even with one eye she couldn't kill it. No, she thought. There is a way. If she can't hurt it, she'll just have to break it, one piece at a time if necessary. All she needed was an opening.  
  
"Even though you have cost me an eye, you have been fun to play with. But all good things must . . ."  
  
Buffy fluidly leapt back and dived forwards between Gregoles legs; she rolled over and kicked the back of his knees with all her might. The sickening wet crunch of bone tearing through flesh was accompanied by a comforting sound, a cry of pain as he fell to his knees. She flipped to her feet, but as Buffy circled him, Gregoles right arm shot out for her. Grabbing his forearm with both her arms, she swung herself up so his arm was between her legs, which where across his chest. The momentum of this, combined with the damage to the knee, caused the two to fall flat on the ground. Then, with all her might, she pulled the arm towards her, bending and wrenching it as hard as she could. Pop, squelch and snap. And more cries of pain.  
  
Gregole used his remaining arm to grab Buffy and hurl her into a corner. After a few seconds, she coughed and sat, propped up in the corner. Slowly recovering her breath, Buffy looked at her foe. She was really worried by the fact that he looked like he could still go a few more rounds. Even with one eye gone, broken, shattered knees and an arm that had been pulled out of its socket and broken in numerous places.  
  
"Before I kill you," said Buffy, still breathing quite heavily, "why? What was this for?" Keep him talking; get some strength back. That was the plan. Hopefully he would co-operate.  
  
"Fun."  
  
"Fun? "  
  
"Yeah, fun. I'm new in town, my friends and me. We're here to take over. We've been letting people know."  
  
"You're the ones who killed the Ferrakas' in Breakers Woods."  
  
"Yeah, that was funny. And we've been watching you as well."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
"Don't be. Just be ready to die."  
  
"You said that a while ago. If there are more than one of you, why aren't they here?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see what you are. See if you're like us."  
  
"Like you, big and green with horns coming out my head? Nope. Not me."  
  
"He wanted to wait for you. He wanted to take you himself, but I wanted you done with. I'm not real patient."  
  
"Who's 'he'?"  
  
"My boss. But that's enough talk. I wouldn't want to spoil it all for you would I?"  
  
"Well I was hoping."  
  
Gregole slowly rose to his feet, barely able to support himself, and started walking towards Buffy, his right arm hanging lifelessly down by his side. Buffy pushed herself up to her feet, looking around for options. It was wounded but what would it take to kill it? The bones can break, which normally meant the neck would be a target, but it had no neck. What could she do? She had no weapons, no help no idea how to kill it. She had no hope.  
  
Gregole stopped a few feet in front of her.  
  
Buffy was cornered. 


	11. The End of the Beginning

Hey, hi and hello. Here we are again.

Late again but the next chapter is well underway so hay-ho lets go. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
On with the show!

* * *

Buffy was cornered. Getting slowly to her feet, she leaned against a large pipe that ran diagonally out through the dirty wall. The creature she had battled to a virtual standstill was slowly advancing. Even though it was a few feet away, she could feel its hot sticky breath every time it exhaled. The damage to Gregoles knees was buying her precious but little time, each step forward pushed the bones further out through the flesh, and with the right arm hanging uselessly by its side, she was winning on points alone. But the damn thing kept coming. And now, even though she was just getting a second wind, she had no way out. Darting to the left, the right or leaping over it were all out because there was no real room to break out into a run. All that was left was a head on confrontation but even with the heavy injuries it had. Breathing in slowly and deeply, Buffy Summers pictured her mum, her sister and her friends. And thinking of them all she thought, "I'm sorry"  
  
"Now," Gregole said, stopping 3 feet away from her, "die little giiraaaaarrrgghhhh!"  
  
Buffy never even saw it happen it was so fast. Gregole certainly didn't. But the axe swung at lightning speed and with force to match, tearing right through Gregoles left knee, cutting the leg in two. The severed half tipped over, blood pouring onto it from the stump above. Leaping out of the corner, Buffy rolled away and got back to her feet to watch the continuing assault that never left the zoanoid time to think, as he was struggling to maintain balance on his already injured remaining leg. The axe was swung again, this time brutally hacking into Gregoles back. The blade tore into the creature, who roared in pain as he arched his back in a violent reflex. The axe had lodged itself in firmly, only the handle barely visible amid the torrent of blood.  
  
The attacker grabbed the back of Gregoles had with both hands and with all of their strength, rammed the large horn on its forehead straight into the pipe in the corner. As soon as the pipe was pierced, the attacker quickly turned and looked at Buffy, then gestured to the other side of the room. Buffy looked and saw a spinning red light next to a warning sign. Buffy read it. One word stood out.  
  
Gas.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
Buffy ran. With everything she had left, she ran.  
  
Gregole was slumped in the corner, a pool of blood forming from his many injuries. His attacker turned and started moving quickly towards the exit Buffy had run down. Standing still, his attacker turned and looked at the pathetic looking heap that was struggling to crawl forward.  
  
"In the words of my, well, my favourite generation, up yours," Pulling a lighter from inside a pocket, one flip and the top opened to reveal a strong flame that flickered in the draft.  
  
"P...Please." Gregole pleaded.  
  
One side of the attackers' mouth curled into an evil smile,  
  
"Smoke if ya got em".  
  
The lighter glistened as it span in the air before the flame ignited the gas that was coming out of the broken pipe. Gregole roared as he died, engulfed in flames. Explosion followed explosion as the main chamber caved in. Buffy had made it back to the ladder and had put one foot on to a rung when the explosion went off. The tremor shook her a bit and she could see the tunnels in the distance light up. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. Starting back up the ladder when she saw the unlikely fight winner running towards her, she still couldn't believe it. To be, 'saved' like that. She was never going to hear the end of it.  
  
Running down the tunnel, jacket flowing behind him and with a smile on his face, Spike felt fantastic.  
  
Buffy stood at the top of the ladder, waiting for answers. What she found, climbing up the ladder, getting to his feet and looking at her, was a vampire laughing.  
  
"That was bloody great. You know how to treat a date well slayer."  
  
"First, date? Gross. Second, what was with the whole leaving and then coming back with an axe and blowing everything up?"  
  
"I had a plan. Just needed bit of time."  
  
"I could have died."  
  
"Your point?" Spike smiled, "look, I had to get the gas on and I found an axe so it all worked out well as I saved you." Spike relished that bit.  
  
"You. Did. Not. Save. Me." Buffy said firmly.  
  
"Whatever helps you sleep pet."  
  
Buffy gave out a load sigh of frustration and turned sharply and began to walk away. She had only taken two steps when Spike went too far.  
  
"At least say thanks you ungrateful bint."  
  
Turning on a dime, Buffy went straight up to Spike, face to face and looked right into his eyes. Putting both hands on his chest she batted her eyelids at him. Spike felt weak at the knees for a second. Which scared the hell out of him but he ignored it as what happened next caught him even more off guard.  
  
"Spikey," Buffy purred, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "watch that first step."  
  
Spike never had time to ask what she meant as he felt her shove him back towards the hole. She had put a foot behind him and he could feel himself falling backwards. Grasping onto air he stretched himself out, landing spread eagled across the hole. Buffy smiled at him and left. She could hear Spike cursing at her, a lot of really bad insults and a few she hadn't heard before. Holding himself up wasn't that much of a problem, getting up was. Spike looked around and started humming to himself. It was going to be a long night.

Sean had regained most of his strength by the time Buffy returned to Giles apartment. He was sitting up drinking and talking to the others when the door opened.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow called rushing over to her friend, closely followed by Giles and Xander.  
  
"I'm fine guys, really, just beaten up a bit."  
  
"The creature, Gregole, is it dead?" asked Giles.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy sighed, remembering what it took to finally kill the thing, "But how did you know its name?"  
  
"This young man told us." Giles said, turning to look at Sean, who smiled and gave a nod of acknowledgement.  
  
"Hi. You're Buffy right?" Sean asked.  
  
"That's me. And you?"  
  
"Barker, Sean Barker. Sorry about the coffee."  
  
"No problem." Buffy smiled. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Five by five." replied Sean.  
  
Buffy looked at him. That phrase. She had only ever heard it said by one other person, Faith, another vampire slayer. But after killing a human, she had gone on the run. When she failed to kill Angel in L.A, he decided to help her. Angel gave her something, a wanting. She wanted redemption. So, she turned herself in and was currently in prison. Buffy felt anger towards Faith and did not trust her at all. And here was this guy using this phrase. It wasn't a reason to kick him outside but it made her uneasy none the less. Putting it to one side, for the time being, she continued.  
  
"You knew that creature. Have you met?"  
  
"Well, sort of. But I can't tell you that much, its need to know stuff." Sean wasn't sure how much he could reveal about the Zoanoid. That would open up a whole can of worms for these people. But then again, they seemed like they had their own war going on.  
  
"Uh oh," Xander said, "another man of mystery."  
  
"But you said you killed it?" Sean asked slightly amazed. "How did you do it?" He looked at her. How could she possibly kill a Gregole? Let alone even survive a fight with one?  
  
"Kicked its butt, blew it up."  
  
"You fought it? Hand to, big hand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you?" Sean decided to be blunt.  
  
"I could ask you that." Buffy replied, pointing to him. The Guyver was still enveloping his arm.  
  
Sean opted for the truth. "I'm someone with a burden. I have a power that I never wanted but I use it to help others."  
  
"Oh we have a lot to talk about."  
  
Buffy and Sean smiled. They both knew, almost instinctively, that they could trust each other.  
  
"Oh man." Sean said out loud.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tara, who had been pampering him since he awoke.  
  
"Atkins, he has to know about me."  
  
"Who is Atkins?" asked Giles, concerned about the possible divulgence of information.  
  
"A General, works for the government. My boss, well, in a way."  
  
"And he needs to know what?" Giles was very unsure about all this. A mysterious young man with some unidentifiable object connected to his arm, apparently some sort of ties to the government and also a knowledge of this creature that wanted Buffy dead. The Englishman could feel that pieces of a jigsaw had started to come together. But as always, foresight was not possible. Well, to some maybe.  
  
"What my condition is. Look, I don't mean to be rude with the whole hush hush thing but until I talk to him I can't tell you much."  
  
"O.k.," Buffy said, "talk to him then."  
  
"I need my laptop. I use it to communicate with him. It's in the room I'm staying at, the motel by the freeway."  
  
"Fine. Giles, I'll go with Sean to get the laptop. You guys stay here."  
  
"Buffy, I do not think you should be going out again tonight. Go home and get some rest. Xander can go with him."  
  
"No. Look, Giles, this thing said that he isn't alone. That he has friends in town."  
  
"What?" Sean called out loudly, startling everyone, "How many? What did he say they where?"  
  
"That was it. There's more here. But it isn't safe out anyway so Sean can't go alone."  
  
"I can handle myself." Sean said.  
  
"I would imagine so." Giles commented, again looking at the arm that was enveloped by the Guyver.  
  
"Yeah well," Sean started slowly, "But this isn't right." Sean held up his arm. He stared at it intently for a moment. It was weird. He had looked at the Guyver on himself before but this was different. It didn't continue to mould over the rest of his body, only the arm. He could feel it though, the speed, the strength, the sheer power of the Guyver coursing through the arm. He looked at the elbow and wondered about the blade hidden inside. The high frequency blade, was it there? Could it be extended? Where was the rest of the Guyver? What had gone wrong? Why just the arm? Would the armour on the arm disappear? Could the rest of the bio booster be called upon? What would it do to Sean? Would he be crippled by memories again, lost in his mind for eternity?  
  
Would the Guyver ever return?  
  
Did he want it to?  
  
So many questions and they all had to be answered. Getting up slowly, Sean steadied himself before walking towards Buffy and the door. He stopped in front of Tara and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you." He turned his head and looked at Willow, "you're lucky to have her."  
  
"How did you?" Willow began.  
  
"I watch people. I can read everyone. It's life or death for me. I've seen the two of you looking at each other. It's true love. I know that look."  
  
Willow and Tara smiled and put their heads down in a mixture of shyness and a warm realisation that what he had just said was right.  
  
Stepping out into the cooling night air, the two walked side by side in silence for a few minutes before Sean spoke.  
  
"So what's the night life like here?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Violent."  
  
"Yeah I'll bet. Dental bills must be huge considering the fangs."  
  
"Sunnydale has its problems."  
  
"Doesn't everywhere?"  
  
Buffy didn't want to feel selfish, but sometimes the weight of protecting a town was crushing, let alone thinking about the world depending on her. But she knew that if she fell, Sunnydale would fall and the world could follow. Even though another Slayer would be chosen, all it would take is one thing. If the Hell Mouth opened, what good would any number of Slayers be?  
  
Sean on the other hand didn't have that weight upon him, just a different kind of weight. For him there were no swarms of monsters, vampires, witches and demons, each with their own agenda. For Sean it was one war. One enemy. Chronos. And there was battle raging inside him, the ever burning desire to be free.  
  
"You want to know, don't you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well I had been wondering about you, as you have about me." Sean replied.  
  
"I didn't want to push what with the secret agent man secrecy."  
  
"Oh that. I'm sworn to secrecy about a lot, some things for my own safety and the safety of someone close to me, but you beat a Gregole so in my book you're ok."  
  
"Thanks. I think. But don't say I beat a Gregole. Knowing there's more than one gives me the heebies."  
  
"More like a thousand and one."  
  
"Make that the heebie jeebies."  
  
"But I will tell you as long as you tell me, deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"So what'll it be? Ladies first or age before beauty?"  
  
"Well after that bit of cheesy charm you can go first."  
  
"Oh thank you. And telling you means I won't have to tell it again I guess."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you can repeat the basics."  
  
"The basics?"  
  
"I feel comfortable enough to tell you everything. But some things you can't let others know. They could become..."  
  
"Targets." Buffy finished for him, "I know all about that. Trust me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So anyway, once upon a time there was this guy named Sean..."


	12. Reflections in the Darkness

Author note: Sorry for the late updatado everyone. But I've been on the other side of the world for the last few weeks, a nice holiday to recharge my bio-booster batteries. Due to this, the next chapter will be a case of done ASAP.  
Thanks for all the reviews, you lot are the best. Still can't get over the response. I just hate not having time to write. But I'm working on that.  
  
Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Cerebus sat alone in the centre of the pitch black room, his arms folded and his eyes closed. The only sound he could hear was the slow, solid beating of his heart. As he had done many times before, he shifted the pieces of his life around in his mind, trying to lock them into an organised, meaningful place. But again, as always, it was to no avail. He knew what had come before, what was to be done, but all these things had been planned by another. The one man who even he bowed down to, not because of trust or loyalty, fear perhaps but no, it was because of intelligence, Cerebus' intelligence. He knew that you do not bite the hand that feeds you, especially when they're incredibly more powerful than you are.  
  
The door suddenly burst open, violently breaking his peace and train of thought. A fairly large man rushed in. It was Cerebus', well; the term gopher would be adequate. An errand man he got to do tasks that where beneath a higher being such as himself.  
  
"Sir, Greg has gone. He went to…"  
  
The man never finished speaking. Cerebus was up, out of his chair and towering over him before the man had even blinked.  
  
"Nathaniel. What. Have. I. Always. Told. You. To do?" Cerebus exhaled with force. "But yes. I am well aware of Gregs' activities. As well as his current condition." Cerebus walked to the door, Nathaniel being knocked aside as he walked. Marching into the lit centre of the warehouse, his voice boomed and echoed like thunder. "All of you! To me! Now!"  
  
One by one, the others, his children, made their way out of the darkness and stepped into the light. Each of their faces a mixture of emotions. Fear, fear of this man calling for them, confusion, not only as to why he had called, but where Greg was and concern that if he didn't appear. Well, it did not bear thinking about what Cerebus would do to him. When all of them had lined up in front of him, he started to pace back and forth slowly, staring hard at each of them.  
  
"You are here to do my bidding. My rule is absolute. Do you understand?"  
  
A strong chorus of affirmatives came from the group.  
  
"There is one who did not grasp this concept as well as the rest of you."  
  
"Greg." Baine said, guessing about his team mates whereabouts.  
  
"Very good Baine." Cerebus looked very displeased with him as he stood before Baine and leaned in. "For answering correctly, your reward is that you get to shut up by choice. Speak again and you will be silenced by force, something I will take extreme pleasure in doing."  
  
Baine lowered his head to show his respect and understanding.  
  
"Greg believed himself capable of defeating the girl, this slayer. He believed he could leave here; arrange a confrontation with the girl and fight and win, and all without arousing my suspicions. He believed wrong and he is now dead."  
  
"What?!" Mariah gasped.  
  
"Yes my dear. He was defeated, although it took some effort by the slayer, needing a common vampire to even the odds." Whereas Cerebus disliked Baine immensely, he looked at Mariah and saw something he didn't see in the others. While he called them his 'children', only Mariah was different. He regarded her as more. As a daughter.  
  
"How do you know all this?" She asked.  
  
"Knowledge is power. And I am omnipotent." Cerebus allowed this brief moment of self adulation to pass before continuing, "I know all of you. I knew that Greg would break away from my command.  
Not through bravery, no, but shear stupidity and pride. He wanted to prove his worth. Unfortunately for him, he failed to realise that without me, he, as indeed the rest of you, are worthless"  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"The plan will proceed as scheduled. If nothing else, Greg has created a chink in this girls' armour. And after we break it, and her, then this town will be cast under my shadow for eternity." Cerebus looked at them all as they nodded in understanding. Inside he laughed. If they only knew the truth. That they where being played. Pieces in a game that they would lose no matter what the outcome. Even he was being played, played by the one who he hated the most. A foolish game all designed and played to test the enemy. But Cerebus could not help wondering. If he was here, then why did the master not take an immediate offensive? But he didn't worry about that. His was not to reason why, just to do and die.  
Turning and walking away from the group, Cerebus stopped by Nathaniels' side. He looked down at the man, who seemed to shrink as he glared into his eyes.  
  
"Nathaniel, about earlier. What have I always told you to do before entering my sanctum?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Cerebus giant hand clasped the back of the petrified mans head and with minimum effort, he squeezed. The sound made the others almost physically sick. As did the sight of bits of splintered skull, blood and brain, all that remained of Nathaniels head, dripping through Cerebus' fingers. The body dropped to the floor like a rag doll. Walking away in to the shadows, Cerebus coldly said one word.  
  
"Knock."Sean told her. He told her about an innocent mans world being twisted, corrupted, violated by this alien armour that had invaded his body and his life. He told her about Chronos, the evil Zoanoids, what they are and what they want. He told her about the Guyver and how it works, how it calls him, thirsts through him, wanting nothing more than to fight. A desire for carnage and bloodshed.  
He talked about the caves of Utah, a lost man on a desperate search for freedom. Then he talked about an angel, who saved him by showing him that he had forged a destiny of his own. He talked of the government fighting against Chronos. The role he played for the government. And finally explaining why he had come to Sunnydale.  
  
"So this big evil company is made up of these things and they want to rule the world." Buffy asked. She was just making sure she had got it all.  
  
"That's the general idea yeah." replied Sean.  
  
"Aliens do exist and they used us as lab experiments so we could fight for them and you have an alien weapon living in you."  
  
"Again, that's generally it yeah."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"I know."  
  
They both walked along smiling. Both of them had to hide so much from the world and it was rare, especially for Sean, to have this kind of freedom. While Buffy could talk to Giles, Willow, Xander, Riley or her Mum, the only person Sean had was Cori. There was Atkins as well but he would always be looking at the numbers. He would listen to Sean, protect him and hide him from Chronos but he would send him out to die for the good of the world. Sean still didn't know how he felt about that. There was a strange obligation he felt to use the Guyver to help. But then part of him wanted to tell the whole world to go to hell and leave him and Cori alone to be together. That was only a dream. If he wanted it to be a reality then he knew he would have to fight this war, to be willing to die for the world. And he would do it, because he would die for her.  
  
"So that's why you've come to town, The Initiative."  
  
"You know it?"  
  
"I shut it down. Well, it was tearing itself up sorta, but the military guys running it couldn't see that they where playing with fire and they got burned so me and my friends cleaned up a bit."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that's only half the story?"  
  
"Because it is."  
  
"Oh. But it does fill in a lot of the holes in my Intel. The things the Initiative captured where real demons and monsters. They did experiments on them, containment and control, stuff like that. It went wrong.  
It also said that a group of insurrectionists where partly responsible for the place shutting up shop. And that was you? You shut down a military operation? Fighting soldiers, demons, vampires and other creatures"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Your turn I think."  
  
"Ok. So there was this blonde, beautiful, popular cheerleader…"  
  
The story of her life. Story of the Slayers. What she had seen, done, who she had thought with, for, against. The Master, Spike, The Mayor and finally Adam and the Initiative. Talking about everything. In detail. Except Angel, barely talking about him seemed a good idea.  
  
"So your boyfriend, Riley, worked for the Initiative."  
  
"Yeah, government agent man, like you."  
  
"I'm more like a freelancer. I don't trust the government."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"First, they aren't one big happy family. They have different ideals, methods, desires. One branch, a division headed by a scum bag General wanted me on a table cut up like a frog. To get me, he took my fiancé."  
  
"Did you save her?"  
  
"Yeah, but I killed a lot of American government and military people that day."  
  
"What's the second reason?"  
  
"I'm walking around with the most powerful weapon on the planet."  
  
"The Guyver. That thing on your arm? It really doesn't look like much." Buffy couldn't see what the big deal was. He had made it sound all big and bad. He had said something was wrong with it but still.  
It looked pretty flimsy.  
  
"You think it looks tacky. Like it isn't a big deal." Sean read her.  
  
"Well you can't blame me. Even if it's not working, it just looks like a fancy oven glove.  
  
"Touch it; rub the back of my hand."  
  
Holding it out for her, she rubbed the back of his hand and was surprised by what it felt like.  
  
"Leather?"  
  
"Not quite. Slap it. Not too hard though. You're tough and all but it might hurt, plus I don't know how tough it is at the moment so I might get hurt."  
  
Lifting her hand up, Buffy slapped the back of his hand quite hard. But it wasn't like hitting the leather she expected. It was like she had slapped an iron wall. Her hand stung and her palm and fingers where red.  
  
"Ouch." Buffy said, out of surprise more than any real pain, "pretty much resistant to damage huh?"  
  
"Well it can take a fair amount, yeah. Now cover someone in that, add blades that can cut through anything, a laser, a sonic emitter, a kind of vortex canon, increased speed and strength and the power of flight."  
  
"Oh my god…"  
  
"Yeah." Sean shuddered. "If a terrorist faction had a single soldier under their command with a Guyver unit, they could shift world power in their favour."  
  
"Whoa." Buffy stated in shock. "Any weaknesses?"  
  
"Looking to take me down?" Sean smiled.  
  
"Well, it never hurts to have plan B ready."  
  
"A plan against someone you know?"  
  
"Yeah. I have one for An… an old friend. You haven't got one for your government friend?"  
  
"Of course I do. Not for me though. More for my fiancé."  
  
"Disappearing plan huh?"  
  
"That and a small war plan."  
  
"Small war….?"  
  
"They do anything that hurts her, I'll kill them. All of them."  
  
"Take on the government? The good and the bad?"  
  
"Needs be."  
  
"Could you do it? Kill good human beings, even for her"  
  
Sean pictured Cori, if she was ever hurt…he said one ice cold word. "Yes."  
  
Buffy decided to switch tracks, not wanting to dwell too much on things that might never happen.  
  
"So, are there more of these Guyvers?"  
  
"Two that are known of."  
  
"Who has them?"  
  
"A Japanese schoolboy and a Japanese jackass." Sean said with a smile. "Both are on the good team."  
  
"Any bad Guyvers?" Buffy had to stop and turn. Sean was looking at his fist which was clenched tight and trembling.  
  
"Two. One killed by the school kid. And the other…"  
  
"You killed." Buffy realised by the tone in his voice. "Who was he?"  
  
"A sick deluded monster called Crane. He was a Zoanoid that activated a Guyver."  
  
"You mean one of those things I fought gained a set of armour like that on your arm?"  
  
"In short hand, yeah. I nearly died fighting him. But I killed him."  
  
They walked in silence for a few seconds before another word was spoken.  
  
"I'm sorry." Buffy said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For having to do this, having this burden, the whole world being on your back"  
  
"Don't be sorry, you have to do this thing too."  
  
"I know. Still wake up in the morning feeling…"  
  
"Empty?" Sean asked, knowing it to be true.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's the way it is. Most likely the way it'll always be."  
  
"And you take it like that? That you have to fight day after day, knowing that this is how you'll die, that you'll be killed by something and it doesn't really bother you that you can't just be normal?" Buffy was a little angry at his words. "You've accepted that you have to fight and die and that you can't be normal, marry your fiancé and have kids, a bloodless violent less life?"  
  
Sean stopped dead in his tracks. She was right and wrong, on both counts. It wasn't like that at all. How do you accept, really accept, all of that.  
  
"You're wrong. You don't get it yet but you will. I do fight day after day. Do I accept it, no I don't but I fight and I am prepared to die. As for normal, look around. You think the world is normal? What is really so different about me, or you?"  
  
"Power."  
  
"Yes, but many have power. It's what we do with it that makes us different."  
  
"But why us?" Buffy cried, in this man she had found an outlet for years of pent up emotions. And she knew he could take it. Because he was feeling them himself. But she couldn't understand his mentality,  
"It isn't fair that we have the world depending on us and the world will never know it. It's just…hard."  
  
"Yes, it is. But it's the work we do."  
  
Buffy smiled a little, a comforting realisation dawning upon her. Sean continued,  
  
"What we do, you and I, it is tough. But do you know the hardest thing on earth?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. But that is why we're here." Sean emphasised each word, all of them echoing into the night, "We make things a little easier for the other people. Only we can do that. Only we can fight the things that innocent people don't see. We help them, keep them safe."  
  
"But what about us, we're innocent? Who keeps us safe?" Buffy knew she had her friends, her family and that Sean had a fiancé but who could really save them when the end came?  
  
"In a way, no-one can. But your friends, they keep you safe in the way that counts. They love you and you love them. They keep you going, you keep them going. They keep your heart and soul safe."  
  
"Just like your fiancé for you."  
  
"Cori. And yes, she does. I told Crane, after he became a Guyver Zoanoid, that I protect mankind. Even though he was a psycho, he asked me who protects the protector." Sean reached into his pocket, pulled out a small photo of a pretty young woman and showed it to Buffy. Sean smiled, "She does."  
  
When they arrived at the motel, Sean noticed Buffys hesitation to enter his room.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, as she almost gingerly stepped in.  
  
"Someone I know, I thought I knew, stayed in this room. She looked around and saw the scratched out words that rung like a bell to this very day. 'Five by five'. "Is that where you learnt that saying?"  
  
"Yeah. Not being from around here I guessed it to meant ok. But judging by the reactions it gets I think I was wrong."  
  
"It's not a great thing to say, in front of me or my friends."  
  
"Noted. So anyway, let me get my laptop." Sean lifted up the mattress on the bed and reached under, pulling out a laptop.  
  
"Great hiding place." Buffy joked.  
  
"I didn't have time to think of anywhere better. Things have been a little… difficult, since I got here."  
  
"Just like all the tourists." Buffy laughed.  
  
Sean opened up the laptop and automatically a voice recording started,  
  
'Sean, Atkins. Are you alright?! What's happening? Look, if you're ok, please, get in touch. Sho and Agito felt a massive shockwave coming from you. I'm in transit and I will be able to get an open comm. Link soon. Sean, please be alright. Please. See ya around kid.'  
  
Sean smiled to himself for a minute before closing the laptop and sliding it back into its hiding place. Atkins looking out for him. He had his doubts sometimes. Was all the protection for Sean and Cori, or the Guyver?  
  
"Seems a nice guy." Buffy broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah…yeah he is." Sean was now looking at his arm, turning it round in front of him to look at the armour encompassing it.  
  
"What you thinking about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm thinking about calling the Guyver again."  
  
"Is that wise? I mean, the last time you did, you went off to dream land."  
  
"More like memory lane. But I have to try. If there are Zoanoids here in Sunnydale, then you need the Guyver."  
  
"You sure about this, I mean doing it now. Why don't we wait? Let me get my friends together, let them know what's happening, also if anything goes wrong, we can get help from Atkins or whoever."  
  
"No, this has to be done, now. Something is wrong and I have to find out what. Look," Sean stood up and looked into her eyes, "I'm gonna call for the Guyver. If I black out again just…I don't know.  
Atkins will get back in touch. If anything happens then he'll help."  
  
"Ok. What shall I do?"  
  
"Just, stand back." Sean smiled to reassure Buffy, who nodded and took a few steps back.  
  
Sean put his head down, his eyes closed, concentrating as hard as he could. Slowly lifting his head up, his eyes shot open, his face a picture of steely determination.  
  
"GUYVER."  
  
It felt like an invisible wall, a concussive blast of energy slamming into her and knocking her back into the wall. She slumped down, dazed, bits of plaster falling around her from the cracks in the dented wall. Then a moment of fuzziness. It didn't take long for her to regain her senses. But when she got to her feet and looked at Sean Barker, she almost wished she hadn't. He was on the floor; violent spasms of pain shaking his body. That, surprisingly, was not what had Buffys direct attention. It was the writhing mass of tentacles and bits of metal flowing over and around Sean that held her gaze. In particular, the way part of this thing, what she believed to be the Guyver, had formed on Seans forehead. There was a metal sphere embedded there and it was glowing in an entrancing rhythm. Stepping closer, Buffy stood over the young mans body, staring at her reflection in the sphere. But she made a mistake. For a split second. She let her guard down. And that split second was enough.  
  
She never noticed a tentacle slither up over Seans upper torso and lash out at her.  
The last things Buffy Summers remembered were a tentacle flying towards her, it latching onto her head…and then darkness. 


	13. Nightmare of the World

Hey everyone. So it's a case of apologies for the lateness. Again. My bad.

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Closing the door slowly and quietly behind him, Atkins peered through the little round glass window. He looked at the young woman sleeping on the bed in the small room. Sometimes he hated himself, hated what his duty called for him to do. This was one of those times. He hated that Cori had to go through all of this, that she couldn't just lead a normal life. That she was a target, not because of anything she had done but because of who she loved and who loved her. It would be so easy to blame Sean Barker for all of this. But she never would and neither would Atkins. But none the less, he felt a sickening coldness just thinking about the situation the young woman was in. She was pregnant; it should be a joyous occasion. But it wasn't. Cori did feel the joy of life growing inside her, but there was something else. But this hung over her like a storm cloud.

The alien, the Guyver. What would it mean for her and Seans baby?

From the moment they arrived at the lab in Washington, tests had started to be run and they had gone on for hours, finishing only moments ago and leaving Cori drained. But Atkins couldn't praise her enough. She never complained, not once. All she wanted was to know about Sean, something Atkins was now on his way deal with. But he had barely started towards the communications room when a young man came running down the corridor.

"Sir! Sir!" the man was out of breath and red faced.

"Yes, what is it?" Atkins said in a calming but slightly worried voice, this man worked in the comm. room. Atkins felt in his gut that something was wrong, but what?

"Sir, the recording left for Mr. Barker has been received but we have had no reply and Mr. Makashima is on the video link, he says it's an emergency."

"Atkins ran off down the corridor, the young man struggling to keep up behind him. Bursting into the comm. room, he looked to the large screen and saw the image of Guyver 3.

"What's the emergency? Is everything ok with you?"

"We are fine." Replied Agito, in a cool manner that suggested there where no problems in the world. "But We, Sho and I, felt another, shockwave, if you will, coming from Barker."

"Sean?! What can you determine?"

"From what I can piece together, judging by what Sho and I felt, I believe that Sean reattempted to call upon the Guyver. But this is where it gets alarming to say the least."

"Can you sense Sean?"

"Yes, I can, but only vaguely. His presence is being dimmed by the presence of another."

"Someone else has activated a unit? Or maybe they've activated Seans. Is it possible?" gasped Atkins.

"I don't believe so. But whoever the presence is I can tell you one thing."

"What?"

"She's a fighter."

...

Buffy opened her eyes, squinted and blinked a couple of times and then slowly rose to her feet. Looking around she saw nothing but total darkness. The only thing of any colour was a body lying in a foetal position a few feet away. Racing over she get down on her knees and slowly rolled his head towards her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"That was really stupid." Sean chuckled, making light of the moment.

"Ya think!" She giggled. Helping him to his feet, the two of them shook off the last of their individual cobwebs and stared into the endless void they where in.

"I don't think we're in Kansas." Sean mused.

"Kansas? No, but we are in Sunnydale."

"How can you tell?"

"Cause this is a head trip."

"A what?!"

"We're in the mind. A mind, yours or mine I don't know yet. But I've done the whole trip in the mind gig and this feels pretty much the same."

"Oh, ok." Sean took her word for it.

"So that thing, big tentacley and metally. that the Guyver?"

"Yeah, cool huh?" Sean laughed. Humour was all he had at the moment. Laugh so you don't panic, he thought.

"It went ballistic after you called it." Buffy informed him.

"I thought as much. Everything went black. Then I heard a scream. Somehow I knew it was you."

"It attacked me. A tentacle lunged at my face and that's the last thing I remember."

"So we're both connected to one Guyver, 'my' Guyver unit..." Sean thought this over. This wasn't right. Everything Agito had told him about the history of the units, everything he had learnt on the ship in Utah. The Guyvers are weapons for individual use. Why would it attach to another person?

"So what, do you think it wants a new owner? Maybe it sensed my strength."

"Could well be. A Guyver is only as effective as the person using it. And from what I've seen, if you had the Guyver, you would go through anything."

"But that can't be it though. Unit's don't just jump around."

"Not that we know of. But this town has thrown what we know out the window..." Sean stopped suddenly. "Angel."

"What..." Buffy looked at Sean.

"Angelus, you had no choice, he opened the portal, but he had to die, the man...the vampire you loved."

"How do you know all that?" Buffy asked, shocked that he knew about the most painful moment of her young life.

"I know it sounds weird but think about me for a second."

Buffy studied Sean and suddenly it was if something forgotten had bubbled to the surface.

"Get anything?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that thing stole your life. You where right to say no to joining Crane, he was the monster. I'm happy that Cori has filled the hole not just in your life but in your soul. But most important of all,

that thing is the killer, Sean, not you."

"See what I mean. Although I can't 'read' all of you, it's just bits and pieces; this is our minds we're in."

"A meeting of minds."

"Yup. And what's the deal with the guy holding the cheese?"

"Oh, I have no idea but it really bugs me. Seriously, where did that come from?!"

"Beats me. I'm more concerned about what will happen if we get outta this."

"In what way?"

"We could end up like a cheesy Saturday morning kids TV character. 'A male and female, two minds in one alien armour body'. I wonder what our name would be."

"Suffy, I guess."

"Or Bean." Sean smiled, looking at Buffy, who looked at him and returned the smile.

"I've been called blonde and an airhead before," Buffy said, "but I would have liked something to be in my mind. Anything would be fine."

"Yeah, but my fantasies are in here," Sean said, tapping his head with his index finger, "I'd prefer to keep them between me and Cori."

"Yuk and that's fine by me." Buffy replied. Truth be told, Sean wasn't too harsh on the eye. And those jeans looked tight on his nice firm...

"Hey!" Sean broke her train of thought, "eyes off the merchandise Vampirella!"

Buffy gave him a teasing wink and then retaliated, "Well you were the one checking out my best friends' ass."

Sean went a shade not dissimilar to crimson, "Heh, well, erm, you see I, and I was just... being shallow. Me man. Me bad."

"Sounds about right. But I'm sure she'll be flattered."

"You wouldn't."

"Read my mind."

"You will!"

Buffys laughter was a definite affirmative.

Then the two of them burst out laughing, the weight of the world slightly lifting from their young shoulders. After a few minutes, having regained some composure, they looked around and began to contemplate the problem at hand.

"So you think I should try to get us out the same way we got in?" Sean asked.

"Best place to start." Buffy replied, taking two steps back. "Hang on, should we hold hands?"

"And start singing? No, let's just try this and go from there."

Sean nodded and Buffy acknowledged him, knowing to be prepared. She closed her eyes and thought about home. No place like it.

"GUY...oh...my...god..." Sean stared wide eyed, his mouth hung open in fear.

Buffys eyes shot open, "What is it..." She saw what he saw. "Ahhh crap."

Fire. An immense wall of flame rushing towards them from all sides, infinitely high, with no escape possible. They had about 20 seconds before it engulfed them.

"Ideas?!" Buffy yelled over the increasingly loud roaring tide of fire heading their way.

"You wouldn't happen to have Supermans phone number would you?"

"Vampires real, Superman not real."

"Then we're screwed."

"We're toast."

"Same damn thing."

Buffy thought of her friends, her family. Willow, Xander, Giles, the three who had been with her through it all. Her Mum, Dawn. She wished that she could say goodbye. Sean thought of only Cori. They had talked about his death. He made her promise she would not let it kill the light within her that shone so brightly, that it had lit Sean Barkers world. And finally, he cursed the Guyver. It had done the thing that was set in stone in his mind. It had killed him. And Buffy.

"I'm sorry."

"For this? You didn't cause this."

The heat was reaching an unbearable level as the humungous wall hurtled its last few metres towards them.

"Nice meeting you, hero girl."

"You too, hero boy."

The fire swept up and engulfed them. But it didn't burn. As quickly as it came, the tide of flame washed away, leaving the two unscathed and unharmed. But the empty black void was gone.

Instead, reaching far off into the distance, they could see grey ash covered ground, molten pools of magma bubbling and spewing out lava. Giant almost deafening storms tore the dark skies, the ground shook as each lightening bolt struck the earth.

"What a dump." Buffy commented.

"Smells like an old apartment of mine." Sean sniffed the air, coughing afterwards. "I think this is Earth. I mean, when it was young."

"How is that possible?"

"Maybe it's a repressed slayer thing."

"No I mean the smell! How could your old apartment have smelt this bad?"

"Living off the radar sometimes means living in the gutter."

"Oh. So this is Earth then."

"I think so. Pretty much looks like they said it did on the Discovery Channel."

"But I don't watch Discovery and I have no Slayer memories. I think."

"Then that leaves option number 3."

"And what's that?" Buffy asked, wondering if she wanted to know the answer.

"The Guyver."

"Does it have memories?"

"Don't know."

"Hate that answer."

"Me too," Sean agreed, "but then I've never felt fear from it until I came to town."

"Hellmouth'll do that to ya."

Not to it. One thing we, Sho, Agito and I, do know and that the Guyver takes crap from nothing. Period."

"Really? Cool."

"Well maybe a few weak points but hey, let's not dwell."

"Deal."

Buffy looked around, just as a flash of white light shone brightly, blinding them momentarily. When their vision had returned, it was as if a curtain had gone down and then was raised to reveal the next chapter of a play they had no control over. The scorched Earth had been replaced by the interior of a large cavern, what looked like the centre of a large network. The rumbling roar of the storms from the outside skies could still be heard. But what got Buffy and Seans' immediate attention was that they were not alone. Standing in a circular formation was 4 being with hoods and long cloaks. In the centre they could

see the remains of some kind of animal being devoured by what looked like a vampire, but it was acting more feral, primal. As if it had no thought other than to feed off the carcass.

Sean grabbed Buffy by the arm and pulled her down so the two were hidden behind rocks.

"I don't think they can see us you know. I'm not taking that chance."

One of the hood creatures raised its arms and outstretched them. Something barely visible was in its hands. And the hooded creature was gesturing for the primal vampire to come and get it.

"They're giving the weird vampire a present?" Buffy wondered aloud.

"I wonder what that thing...is...holding." His heart stopped.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, alarmed by the sudden fear and worry in Seans voice.

"Oh no..." Sean went cold.

Before she knew it, Sean had gotten up and charged the one with the object in its hands. Leaping through the air, he tried to clothesline the hooded creature. But he passed right through, the creature not even noticing he was there. Buffy slowly stood came out from her hiding place and walked over to Sean, who was laying face down on the floor.

"Ow." a muffled voice said.

"That had to hurt." Buffy said, looking at the back of Seans head.

"Uh huh." The young man agreed as he got to his feet. "Shoulda realised, the fire never hurt so I couldn't touch this guy could I."

"All just memories."

"I'm still not sure about that...look...it's just what I feared."

"What?"

"That vampire, it's taken the 'present'."

The Primal vampire snatched the object out of the hands and was staring intently at it.

"What is it?"

"A Guyver Unit."

The unit in the vampires hand began reacting violently, causing the creature to drop the unit to the cavern floor. The Vampire was still mesmerized by the shiny sphere in the centre of the writhing mass of tentacles. In a split second, the unit sprung forth and enveloped the vampire, the creature screeching and snarling in a mixture of pain and an unquenchable rage. The force of the formation shook ash and debris down from the cave ceiling. After a few moments, a shadow could be seen. As the dust settled it slowly became more visible. But just as it was about to be unveiled to them, another blinding flash of white light took them onwards.

They found themselves back on the surface. But this was different. The flowing pools of magma were non existent and signs of life, animals calling and roaring in the distance, were evident.

All around them were the slain, mutilated bodies of hundreds of different beings. Animal, vampires, demon, what appeared to be dragon like creatures and finally, human beings.

"What did all this?" Buffy said, shocked by the carnage.

"He did!" Sean yelled, pointing to a familiar outline. It was the vampire that had activated the unit, barely distinguishable by its outline in a blue aura that was engulfing it. Surrounding the creature, chanting with hands pointing towards it, were the hooded beings.

"What are they doing?" Sean wondered.

"I think they're fixing their mistake." Buffy surmised.

The hooded beings had locked the vampire in place, a dark aura holding it firm. The chanting got increasingly fast and loud as the cries of the vampire echoed across the battlefield like area.

The cries stopped as instantly as the chanting. And the vampire seemed to fade away, the blue aura slowly fading until it was nothing more than the size of a pin point. Then it was gone.

One of the hooded creatures placed his hand on a nearby rock, left it there and removed it, revealing some kind of weird pictures, maybe even a message.

Suddenly it span round, looked right at Sean and Buffy, and made two ear splitting cries. As the two covered their ears, they started to fall backwards into the black endless void.

And then there was nothing.

The sun slowly shone in through the small window, casting light on the darkness inside the small room. Slowly, Buffy opened her eyes. She felt the solid floor beneath her. She recognised the motel room. And the young man slowly regaining consciousness in front of her.

"Sean?"

"Five more minutes Cori..." Sean mumbled.

"Wake up wonder boy." she called loudly as she stood up and extended an arm to Sean, helping him to his feet.

"That was fun." he joked.

"Yeah," she replied, "great."

"Is it over?" Sean asked.

"No." Buffy put bluntly, "In my experience, this is only the beginning."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Truth sucks."

"Hey look, the Guyver isn't partially formed anymore." Sean said, looking at his arm.

"Where is it?" Buffy asked.

Sean felt around the back of his neck and found the two lumps. Reading his body and what it was telling him, he knew, "Where it's supposed to be. In me. It's back."

"I'm sorry. But I know how you feel now; some days you want it gone." Buffy comforted him.

"But most days, the world needs a hero." Sean replied.

"True. It's lucky to have you."

"Thanks. You too."

"Can you call it properly though? We still have Zoanoids to deal with."

"We'll have to wait and see. First things first though. I've got to get a message to Atkins and then we had better go back to your friends."

"I know." Buffy said, biting her lip with trepidation, "Giles'll be in need of decaff by now and my Mum's gonna kill me."

...

"Where are they?" repeated a very anxious Giles.

"For the millionth time, stop worrying. And stop pacing back and forth." Willow calmly said.

"Yeah," agreed Xander, "you've walked a trench in your floor."

"I know that Buffy is perfectly capable of handling herself. It is just that things seem to be stirring up as it were. New demons, monsters or whatever they are coming to Sunnydale claiming dominance. Also this young man turns up with knowledge of these creatures and some sort of seemingly mystical weapon on his arm. Not to mention Dracula." Giles felt trouble was brewing, it always was on the Hellmouth, but there was this unease that he had never experienced before.

"Ok," Willow decided, wanting to stretch her legs and see the early morning sun, "let's head towards the motel..."

The door opened, cutting Willow off mid sentence. Buffy and Sean stepped in, between them holding cups of steaming beverages and bags of warm, what smelt like croissants and maybe donuts.

"Morning everyone!" Buffy called cheerily, knowing full well that she was about to get...

"Where have you been?" Giles asked sternly. "Are you alright?"

"On a mental vacation and yes, we're both fine." Buffy replied.

"On a mental what?" Willow said, helping Buffy with her bags while Tara helped Sean.

"Hello again." Tara said, "You feeling better? That thing on your arm has gone."

"I'm not too bad." Sean said, helping to get the food and drinks into the kitchen. "And yeah, it's back to the way it should be."

"And what way is that?" Giles interrupted, needing to find out what had transpired. "Buffy, what is going on?" Giles asked.

Buffy and Sean looked at each other and both knew that the other was thinking not only of Zoanoids, but the experience they had shared. Willow saw the grim foreboding look on her best friends face.

"What is it? What have you seen?"

Buffy turned to face all of her friends.

"A nightmare."


	14. Where do we go from here?

Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry for the massive delay but it's the nuttiest time of year. But chapters will come more regularly now.

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Introductions aren't the easiest of things under normal circumstances. But Sean Barker hadn't' lived under normal circumstances for a long time. But it was comfortable knowing that the same could be said for the people he was with. After getting back from that, well, trip was as good a word as any, Buffy had handed out the food and drink they had bought in and promptly phoned her mum. That was 10 minutes ago and Buffy was still on the phone being lectured by her Mum. Still, it had given Sean time to have a drink and get a better introduction than before. He rarely got to meet new people, well, ones that didn't want to tear him to pieces. But it was strange, here he was meeting them for the first time yet it was like he knew them. Because of what had happened to him and Buffy, he felt a familiarity with Xander and Willow. He didn't know them any better, he just felt comfortable with them.

"Yes Mum. I'll be home when I'm done here… Dawn? ...Do I have to? Ok. Home soon, bye." Buffy put the phone back and sat down in the chair opposite Sean.

"Is everything alright?" Giles asked.

"Great. Mum finished off burying me under what I've done wrong, with babysitting duty. Again!"

"Dawn isn't a baby Buffy" said Willow, who was snuggled up under a blanket with Tara.

"Who's Dawn?" Sean asked.

"My kid sister," Buffy replied, "I thought you'd have known?"

Sean shook his head. He knew a lot about Buffy now because of the events of the last few hours. But he couldn't remember anything about a sister. Strange. But he couldn't dwell on that now, as more important issues had to be dealt with, issues raised by Giles.

"I feel the best course of action would be for you all to return here later and we will discuss what is happening and how best to deal with whatever may transpire."

"Yeah," Xander stated, "What he said."

"He means we all come back later and talk." Willow told Xander.

"Ok." It was far too early for Xander.

"Mr Giles, is there somewhere I can have a private chat to someone with my laptop?" Sean asked, taking his laptop off the arm of the chair.

"Certainly." Giles showed Sean into a small room filled with bookshelves and a small desk and a chair.

"Thank you." said Sean, as Giles closed the door behind him. Putting the laptop on the desk, Sean sat in the chair; the wood creaking slightly as he eased into it. He opened up the laptop and turned it on.

Looking at the screen he had to laugh at the idiotic layout. It was a small box that read 'To talk to me, press enter'. Feeling stupid at how insecure it was, Sean pressed enter.

'…connecting…redirecting…secure line active…connected…'

A familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Atkins, miss me?"

"Where the hell have you been?!" Atkins yelled, half anger, half relief.

"Around. If you get a little bothered when I don't report in, why send me out in the first place? Look, we both know out in the field anything can happen."

"It wasn't just that. There was another problem with the Guyver wasn't there?"

"Agito and Sho." Sean guessed.

"They felt a massive disturbance…"

"In the force?"

"Funny. No, from you, smart ass. Agito contacted me and informed me of, well, whatever it was. Something we'd like to know, two things actually."

"1?"

"What happened with the Guyver?"

"2?"

"Who's the girl?"

"How…?"

"Agito felt her presence. It was as if she was in possession of a Guyver unit. He could feel the two of you but nothing more. So would you care to explain?"

"Ok, note version of a long story…" Sean told him about everything of importance that had happened since his arrival, about the vampires and demons. But he only mentioned bare necessities when it came to Buffy and her friends.

When Sean had finished, Atkins was shaking his head in partial disbelief, "What have you walked into?"

"I don't know. But one thing I do know…it's huge. Maybe even bigger than what we're dealing with. These people are dealing with end of the world stuff. They've saved it a couple of times."

"So have you. You play your part as well. We each have a role in this Sean, whether it's Zoanoids, Chronos, vampires or demons, we're all fighting something."

"But this is a little out of the box. I mean, c'mon, vampires?"

"I know. Unbelievable"

"Sure changes your perspective on the world."

"Not in a good way though."

"No. It just means more bloodshed, more violence. Another fight for tomorrow and for the day after and the day after," Sean sighed, "The future can look real bleak sometimes."

"It's always been bleak kid, but it's only that way because it isn't written yet. We're changing things all the time, you, Agito, Sho, you're all fighting to set things right, not right now but in the future."

"This war stopped being about my future the day she said she loved me."

"Then do what only you can. Fight, end this war, and you'll see she is your future."

Words were not needed. Sean just looked at Atkins and nodded.

"So, the question is, can you handle it?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll do the best I can." He would fight. To see the future. He would fight for Cori. Always for Cori.

"That's the best we have."

"Flatterer."

"If you need backup I'm there in an instant."

"You? You're back in the U.S?"

"Home sweet home."

"Speaking of which, how is my fiancé? She having fun digging up the world?"

"She's with me."

"Treat her bad and your dead."

"She's royalty."

"Damn straight. But why is she with you?"

"She finished in Europe early and I was coming back from Japan anyway, so I stopped off and picked her up." Atkins prayed to god that Sean would buy that. He hated lying to him but he needed Sean to focus. It was a lousy thing to do but it was made a little easier, because even though he would have done it that way anyway, Cori had asked for Sean to be kept in the dark. Her reason being that she wanted to tell him herself that she was pregnant.

"Well as long as she's alright. But I doubt I'll need your help. It just sounds like a couple of Zoanoids with delusions of grandeur."

"Is there any other kind?"

"Yeah, but I only met the one." Sean had met a good man who was a Zoanoid. Professor Edwards. But he had died trying to protect his daughter, Cori.

"But I mean it, you need help and I'm there."

"What aren't you telling me, Atkins?" Sean could tell he was hiding something. Atkins was always concerned, although you would never be able to tell, but this was something else.

Something was different. Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

"Well, we sent you to Sunnydale because we needed Intel on this, Initiative as it's called. You were sent specifically because of the frequent attacks by unexplained…"

"Yeah but you see it is explainable. Monsters, demons and vampires."

"Vampires, man, still can't believe it. It really does sound out of the box."

"We live in a world where people can turn into creatures, I have alien bio-armour as an accessory and you're in disbelief over vampires? Get out more Atkins."

"What's most amazing is how Cori puts up with you."

"Funny. So I was sent because I've got the brains and the brawn."

"Basically, yes. Unfortunately, a group of Zoanoids, the ones you mentioned, are there for the same reasons you are."

"What would they want with the Initiative?"

"We don't believe they are interested at all. Just what the town is parked on."

"The mouth of hell."

"Catchy isn't it."

"I'm starting to dislike it. I think it's what's bothering my other half."

"Causing the problems with the Guyver? Possible, we never have put a Guyver up against anything, well, mystical."

"Oh I love being a guinea pig." Sean joked, then turning serious in a heartbeat, "these Zoanoids, how many?"

"Unknown."

"Model types? Other than the dead Gregole."

"Unknown." Atkins breathed in deeply, "these aren't your normal Zoanoids. What we do know is that they're prototypes from Chronos L.A."

"How? The L.A branch is gone."

"We've uncovered documents detailing shipping orders for very large containment units to go from L.A to Japan. But they never left town. They were intercepted and the Zoanoids in the units released.

Then the L.A branch went boom. That destroyed nearly all the information on these things. And because they're prototypes made in that branch, the plans went up in flames. They're each a one and only.

Luckily Agito managed to get basic 'purpose' details. We've heard nothing since but what with finding the delivery Intel and rumblings in the underground, so to speak, we've put two and two together. We only found out a few weeks ago, we've been preoccupied because all hells breaking loose in Japan."

"No matter what they are, one down is a good start. But what are these prototypes made for"

"Guyver termination."

"Oh crap." That really didn't sound good, Sean thought.

"Still don't want any help?" He wanted Sean to say yes. But he knew he wouldn't. Atkins believed in Sean, in his abilities as a fighter. Sean had beaten many Zoanoids, including a Guyver Zoanoid. But Atkins feared this may be out of the young mans league. Only Agito and Sho had experience dealing with units of hyper level or higher and the outcome of those battles had never been pretty.

"No, I'm good, I'll be on guard. I gotta go. I still have to find out what's wrong with the Guyver."

"Keep me updated Sean."

"Yes mummy."

"Look after yourself."

"Look after my girl."

"Will do."

Both men watched as their respective screens went black.

But unlike Sean, who sat staring for a minute thinking of what to do next, Atkins was gone in a second. There was no way he could leave things like that. He decided that Sean needed back up whether he wanted it or not. But that all got thrown to the side when he turned round a corner and was surprised to find Cori walking down the corridor in a night gown.

"What're you doing up?"

"Getting a drink. Room service here is lousy." Cori was calm considering all the tests she'd been subjected to, "I'm going tell my boyfriend." she stated, in a mock regal voice.

"Heaven forbid!" Atkins gasped, putting the palm of his hand over heart. "I just spoke to Mr Barker and he is in good health."

"Very good, Atkins" Cori broke the joking accent; she was relieved Sean had been in contact, "just as long as my boy's alright."

"Nothing he can't handle. Anyway, you, back to your room, I'll make sure you get what ever you want brought to you."

"Oh, ok." She turned around and headed back to her room.

Atkins laughed as he heard her mumbling about never being allowed to have fun.

…

"Everything's ok, I've let my 'boss' know what's going on. Of course I kept details on all of you to bare minimum." Sean said as he rejoined the others. Everyone was standing up and putting away the rubbish, obviously being good house guests.

Giles nodded in approval. He was still unsure about this young man, turning up under these circumstances. He knew that Sean was trying to earn their trust and that was very well but above all else,

Buffy trusted him. And Giles trusted Buffy.

"He's still bothered by what happened though. I have to find out what's going wrong with the Guyver." Sean put the laptop on the table and stood next to Xander, who had a weird impressed look on his face.

"That is so cool." said Xander.

"What is?" asked Sean.

"MacGuyver! So can you make a bomb from chewing gum or a tank outta stationary?"

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, Buffy closed her eyes, Tara muffled a giggle and Willow just shook her head.

"No. But I can show you what I'm thinking with my middle finger." Sean replied.

"Heard the MacGuyver thing before then…"

"Yeah."

Sean looked at Xander, who looked like he was about to try to swallow his shoe, but Sean just winked at him, letting him know it was ok.

"Well, looks like I'm off to baby sit." Buffy sighed, looking miserable, as she walked towards the door. "Sean, what're you gonna do 'till later?"

"Well I still need to look around town and then I think it's best if I get as much information as possible on what goes on here."

"I'm free today; we could go to the library. They have lots of books on stuff about the town." Willow said, happy with the thought of a day of research.

"That'd be great." Sean didn't quite share her enthusiasm but this was the only way forward.

"So everyone knows what to do. Now, all of you may leave as I do in fact need sleep." Giles ushered them all out the door into the courtyard; he then smiled and shut the door.

"Well, I'm going to wake Anya and…" Xander began.

"Stop right there!" Buffy cut in. "Far, far too early." She pulled a queasy looking face.

"And have BREAKFAST." Xander stated. Almost hurt.

"Oh…ok. Later then?" Buffy asked.

"Later. See'ya, Willow. Nice meeting you, Sean." Xander held out his hand, which Sean firmly shook.

"You too Xander. See you later." He walked away whistling to himself.

"I have some things to do but I'll be back later." Tara said.

"Ok. Miss you already." Willow pouted as Tara kissed her.

"Tease." Tara said, causing a devious smile to break out on Willows face. "Bye Sean."

"Tara, thanks again for looking after me when I was K.O'ed"

"Your welcome." Tara turned to leave but stopped, "and Sean, make sure Willow eats and drinks. She tends to forget stuff like that when in research mode."

"I promise." Sean replied, to a satisfied Tara who followed after Xander.

"And I get Dawn watching again. Yawn." Buffy cringed.

The three slowly walked out of the courtyard and along the street.

"So how do we do this?" Sean asked.

"Huh?" Buffy put eloquently.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Well we all need a change of clothes so that would be first." Willow suggested.

"Well the few clothes I do have are back at the rat trap motel." Sean replied.

"You and Will get your clothes and check out of there." Buffy said, "I'll find some where you can stay that's a bit more…this century."

"Right, then he can come back to mine and Taras' dorm room and change."

"Is that ok?" Sean asked.

"Sure." Willow replied, "you can leave you're stuff there while I show you the town."

"Thanks Will." said Buffy, who was glad things had all settled, at least for the time being. "Well, rat trap that way, my house that way. Later Will."

"Bye."

"Later, hero girl."

"Later, hero boy."

…

They had been at the library for a little over an hour and a half now and Sean was finding the whole research thing tedious, to say the least. His red headed companion, however, had had an indulgent grin on her face the entire time. She was really engrossed in all the words, pictures and maps of Sunnydale. It was funny because seeing as Willow lived there, she really shouldn't be so excited to be doing this, but Sean just found it cute.

"So here are all the best books about Sunnydale, full of what to do, what to see and stuff like that." Willow placed a small pile of books beside the large map that Sean had sprawled out on the table.

"Thanks Willow."

"Think there's something in them?"

"Not likely, I'm just covering all bases."

"What are you looking for on the map?"

"I'm not sure… a place… something out of the ordinary."

"We have monsters and vampires in town, Sean."

"Ok then, really even more out of the ordinary."

"Oh."

"You have a lot of cave networks under and around the town."

"Most are filled with unfriendliness."

"I'm looking for something specific. I can almost feel it."

"Feel a place in town?"

"Yeah. Since my mind trip with Buffy, I've felt this, calling, something wants me somewhere."

"That's kinda vague isn't?"

"Story of my life!"

"Not really, whole world is pretty vague like."

"Willow, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Willow looked at Sean.

"Why do you fight? Why not turn and walk away? You could you know."

"I know. I could've walked a thousand times, away from Buffy, away from the bloodshed. But I didn't. And I won't."

"Why?"

"I'm a better person because of everything that's happened."

"Pink fluffy jumper, for example?"

"I was young! Well, younger. But Buffy gave me, all of us, strength; we changed our lives together and in turn saved lives of countless people."

"You're a better person than I."

"Why? You fight to protect other people, your fiancé, the same as the rest of us."

"No. I started fighting just to free myself. Nothing noble or selfless like you, Buffy and your friends, I'm just a guy fighting to walk away."

"You're still fighting aren't you?"

"Well Cori kicks me outta bed in the morning so I don't have a choice some days!"

"You worry too much."

"That's what everyone tells me."

"Destiny. Go figure."

Sean smiled, he was amazed at how many questions, debates and philosophies he had been involved in since getting here. And he wondered how many more would emerge from the darkness to eclipse his world. But no matter what, there was hope, there was light, there was Cori.

Glancing over the map, Sean suddenly became fixated on a spot, finding he could barely take his eyes off of it. Then he felt it, slowly at first but it gained momentum.

Faster and faster, his blood was pumping, his temperature rising yet cold sweat ran down his face, the back of his neck pounding with the call, the cries of the Guyver.

Willow saw this sudden change, "Sean! What is it? What's wrong?"

"The Guyver…it's going crazy again…" Sean placed his hands down on the table to steady himself. "I think I've found what it's been looking for. It's going ballistic, oh god." The pain was becoming unbearable. He squinted hard and shook his head, trying anything he could think of.

Then it was gone. Instantaneously.

"Are you ok?" asked Willow, as Sean wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, just shaken. But we now know where to go."

"Where we goin?"

Sean pointed to a spot on the map of Sunnydale, to an area just on the outskirts of the town. He moved his finger so Willow could see the name of the location.

"Kingman's Bluff."


	15. Breaking Hells Ice

Apologies for the lateness, it's been crazy in my world lately. But this chapter needed to be done right because if it and the next chapter don't fit neatly together then the whole story will fall on its face. And I don't want that.

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

The loud echoes of the footsteps of the woman as she hurried down the corridor were muffled only by the thuds of the two heavily armed guards following closely behind her. Rounding the corner, she walked the final stretch; her destination was the elevator to the bottom floor of the installation. Stopping by the side of the doors, she entered a 10 digit password into a small keypad. Upon a confirmation message appearing on the small screen, she swiped her identity card through a reader attached to the keypad. Slowly the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, the two guards didn't enter, instead they stood guard outside.

Putting her eye to a retinal scanner, the final security measure, the doors closed and the elevator began its descent.

The man stood facing a large array of screens, each showing different images, maps, statistics and co-ordinates of field operatives. Every couple of minutes, the man would enter a set of commands, issue orders via the comm. link or change the main screens contents to something more relevant. A moment ago, his attention had been diverted to the beeping alarm, signalling the activation of the elevator controls. Punching in commands, the large monitor had changed to show the elevators occupant. Although only 5 people on Earth could enter this room, one being the President of the United States of America, it was better to be safe than sorry.

The lift doors opened and the young woman stepped out.

"General Atkins."

"Major Williams, I wasn't expecting you for another few weeks."

"That's true Sir but I knew that you would want to see this." she reached into her case and pulled out a disc.

"Contents?"

"Files pulled from a Chronos mainframe, the mainframe that received an emergency download from a Chronos branch before it was obliterated."

"You mean Chronos L.A?"

"Yes Sir." The Major was beaming on the inside. It had taken months and months to locate the mainframe that received the download and she had finally found it.

"Fantastic. Excellent work Hollie. This may be the key to the Hypomega problem." He took the disc from her and turned it, looking at the light glisten off of it.

"If it contains that data then its worth becomes immediately invaluable, especially at this moment in time."

"Then you are aware of the Sunnydale mission." Atkins asked, as he placed the disc into the computer drive in front of him.

"Indeed, if the units are there then we must at least know what these prototypes actually are and what they are capable of. Then we can aid Mr Barker."

"That's correct. Except Sean feels help is not necessary." Atkins turned, looking her in the eyes. He was pleased with Hollie Williams' methods and concern.

"He is unaware of what the units are, as are we. Does he know of the Hypomega units at all?"

"Yes, he is aware. He knows the drill but still doesn't want help. It's his lone wolf mentality." That same mentality was admirable and stubborn as hell at the same time. That same mentality had given Atkins a lot of worries about the safety of Sean Barker.

The change of picture on the main monitor caught Atkins attention. Expecting an elaborate password system that would take days or months to decrypt, he was confused about what had appeared before him. It was a run down of exactly what he wanted. The Hypomega units, names, model numbers. Sitting down in the chair and using the mouse on the desk, Atkins clicked through the information.

"Not exactly Chronos' normal level of security is it?" Williams stated.

"No. This information was kept unsecured for a reason. We may have taken it but something here is intended for us."

"Bait maybe?"

"Perhaps, but then that raises the question of who the bait is for."

Looking at the specs of the prototypes, Atkins worries turned to fear. This wasn't right. These things had been created? Unease set solid in Atkins soul.

As powerful as a Guyver is, why would anyone feel the need to band these, monstrosities, together? He clicked on the name at the top of the list, 'Cerebus'.

A list of specs and details appeared. Atkins slowly stood up.

"Oh my god."

"Sir, what is it!" Williams moved forward to the monitor and began reading. When she finished, her jaw was wide open in horror. "How could this thing exist? How is it even possible!"

"I have no idea."

"Mr Barker is in over his head." Williams said, knowing it was a total understatement.

"This one could drown him…" Atkins mind was racing. What the hell was this? Who in the world was behind this? Thinking fast, he rapidly clicked through the disc, frantically searching. He knew, for certain now, that this disc was no discovery. It was meant to be found. It was an evil, arrogant, middle fingered invitation.

And, if his hunch was correct, Atkins knew it was meant for one man.

Sean Barker.

Why, though, he was trying to find out. Clicking through page after page, he found it. The answer was written under 'Hypomega Prototype Project Leaders'.

Two names.

James Walsh and…

Atkins read the second name. "No."

Everything suddenly, ominously, dangerously, fell into place, creating a picture of future carnage and bloodshed. Picking up a phone and dialling numbers at lightening speed.

Williams was not amazed at the reaction to the name. She also knew what was coming next. "You do remember the wishes of Mr Barker. No matter what, he doesn't want help."

"What Sean wants just went out the window and straight down to hell!" Atkins stated, steel resolve in his voice. Atkins didn't give the young man on the other end of the line time to say any greeting at all. "This is General Atkins! I want a jet my jet prepped for take off in 5 minutes!"

…

The Summers' residence was calm and quiet when Buffy entered the front door. She knew, from many past experiences, that that would soon change.

"Where have you been young lady?" Joyce Summers appeared from the living room, a young brown haired girl stood beside her.

"Buffy is in trouble." The girl sang quietly.

"Dawn."

"Sorry mum."

"Buffy, I know you have other duties but I need you to look after your sister while I'm away for the next few days."

"Mum, is there no way I can go with you?" Dawns face was a picture of disdain. She felt belittled all the time her sister, the big important slayer, was around. How can you compete for attention against her?

"Sorry sweetie but it isn't possible. Buffy will take good care of you," Joyce gave Buffy a very serious look, "and I'll be back before you know it."

"Ok." Dawn sighed.

"Now hush!" Joyce joked, pulling her youngest daughter into her arms. "I'm not fully feeling up to this trip so I'm not going to stay longer than necessary."

"Still feelin' ickie?" Buffy voiced her concerns.

"It's just flu or something. I'm tired and I have this little niggling headache, nothing some good rest and a few children free days won't cure." She held Dawn a little tighter.

"I'll be fine mum; I'm old enough to take care of myself. Buffy, well, she needs help but I can make sure she gets fed." Dawn looked at Buffy, looks of annoyance passing between the two.

"Both of you are my babies and I want you to look after yourselves and each other. But Dawn, Buffy being the Slayer does not mean you will be involved."

"But mum…"

"No." Buffy intercepted.

Dawn separated herself from her mothers embraced and stormed up the stairs. It pained Joyce to see her upset but this was the way it had to be. Buffy could ill afford any distractions on patrol and Dawns curiosity was at the normal yet potentially lethal young teenage girl level. She knew how Dawn saw it but it wasn't favouritism towards her daughter, the slayer. Things just had to be this way. The thought of losing a daughter was unbearable.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" Joyce asked.

"Mother, you sound as if something is wrong in my life." Buffy replied.

"There's usually something."

"Well I took a trip through a guys mind and I also blew up this big green thing. And there's another bunch of bad people going through the rule the world routine."

"Going through a guys mind?" Joyce asked, wondering if she wanted to know the answer.

"Mum, I do remember Riley."

"I know it's just, a trip into a guys mind?"

"Well you always said you liked it when I met more people."

"True. Is he a good man?"

"Yeah, he really is."

"Well I have to finish packing; I'm in a rush because I woke up late."

"That's unlike you."

"Well maybe I'm entitled to a lie in, wrong day for it though."

"And I gotta run, I'm gonna let Riley know what's happening then I'll come check on Dawn. Bye mum."

"Bye." Joyce hugged Buffy, kissed her on the cheek and watched as she walked out the door. "Be careful."

…

Standing at the foot of Kingman's Bluff, Sean and Willow looked around, wondering where to start. The whole area was calm and quiet, with only a few noises straying from the town.

"Feeling anything?" Willow asked, looking hopeful.

"Hungry, other than that, all I'm getting is a twitch in my neck."

"That'd be cramp. Sleep on a floor and you get that."

"Ok, that too, but I mean these." Sean pulled down the rim of his shirt and leaned forward to show the back of his neck in its entirety.

Willow stepped closer and gasped at the sight of two lumps synchronously pulsating.

"I know, not exactly a turn on," Sean laughed, "but this has happened before. Whenever something Guyver related happens, they start freaking."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not right now, but it can do, in Utah I thought my head was gonna explode."

"So it wouldn't be saying 'over here!' in a little direction giving voice would it?" Willow asked, hoping once more.

"No such luck. The feeling I'm getting is home grown, so to speak."

"Got a case of the wiggins, huh?"

Sean looked at her as if she'd spoken Martian. "Wiggins meaning bad then yeah, I don't like this place. I have this thing about mountains, they could be covering anything."

"Like what?" wondered Willow, intrigued more and more by her companion.

"A ship." replied Sean, his mind returning to Utah.

"As in space ship?"

Sean nodded, recognizing the look on Willows' face as amazement.

"Do you think that there's a ship buried under there?"

"There could be. All I know is that something here is bugging me and I want to know what it is."

"We should start by looking for caves, maybe there's a sewer entrance or something like that."

"Sounds like a plan."

However, 10 minutes later they where still walking around, searching for anything. Going to the top of the bluff was the next logical course of action so the two began to make their way up a steep, dusty slope. But halfway up, Sean began to feel the throbbing pain in his neck. A high pitched metallic screech deafened him as he stumbled forward. Willow tried to hold him up but she found herself falling as well. Expecting the ground to break their fall, she was taken completely by surprise when the ground rushed towards them, then swallowed them whole.

Sean found himself falling, again, this time through what felt like thick liquid. It wasn't long before he was gasping for air. Luckily salvation came as he landed with a heavy thump on a cold concrete floor. His first thought was Willow as he pushed himself up off the ground. Looking to his left, he saw the body of the young woman lying dead still.

"Willow!" San called anxiously as he pulled himself by her side. He gently rolled her over, supporting her head with his hand. She let out a gentle moan and slowly opened her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, as he pulled her closer and raised her up so she was resting against him in a sitting position.

"I'm ok, I'll have a few bruises but nothing's broken luckily."

Sean swept her hair away from her forehead, and revealed a cut. A small trickle of blood ran from it.

"You're bleeding."

"It comes with the territory." Willow chuckled, having gone through far worse. She handed him a tissue that she removed from her pocket and he dabbed away the blood before applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Doesn't make me feel any better, you wouldn't have any cuts or bruises if I came here alone."

"Do all heroes think everything is their fault?"

"Yes." Sean confirmed. "It's a prerequisite of the job. We have the weight of the world on our shoulders. Atlas does not smile."

"That's very deep; you've thought a lot about this haven't you?"

"The difference between Buffy and I is that she had you guys, friends who fought together and became a family. I travelled alone, dwelling in dark loneliness on my life and my desperate search for answers, for freedom. I had nobody until Cori, now I have what Buffy has and it gives me a strength and clarity I never had before."

"Are you saying Buffy doesn't think about these things?" Willow was slightly insulted about the young mans seemingly know it all attitude. But it wasn't that at all.

"No. What I mean is she doesn't dwell on them. They drag you down after a while. Spend too long sinking and you'll become what you're fighting against. You would not believe the amount of love she has for you guys."

"We are family, like you said." Willow blushed slightly. She loved Buffy and would do anything for her. "And you might know her better than us after the mind trip."

"Possibly, although everything that really matters to her, she tells all of you. Do you want to know something, a secret about her but one that's really great?"

"I dunno I don't want to invade, so to speak. But I trust you if you say it's ok."

"Every time she looks at Giles or talks to him or about him, a part of her calls him Dad."

"They do really care for each other. It's part of the whole watcher slayer, ex-watcher slayer thing. She just feels comfortable around him, protected. We all do." Willow suddenly understood where Sean had been taking this and her face showed the realisation.

"Atlas doesn't smile. But love and families can help with the burden carried."

"Wow, very deep."

"I try." Sean smiled.

Helping each other to their feet, the two surveyed the area. Although there was no visible source, there was sufficient enough light to see. They were in a small round room; walls of cold marble adorned with designs surrounded them. Looking up at the ceiling, Sean couldn't help but sense a religious aura from the place. It may have just been the marble archways above him or the intricate pictures, symbols and writings carved into the marble but the whole place reeked of ceremonies and worship. How he really came to this idea though, he wasn't sure.

"Well I've seen much better."

"Heating bill must be huge." Willow rubbed her arms. A shiver ran down her spine that she wasn't sure whether to attribute to the temperature or something more sinister.

Sean wasn't really paying attention to the temperature; instead he was staring at the walls.

"What you looking for?" Willow asked, "Besides a way out."

"A way out's important. But we must have fallen down into this place for a reason. Unless of course we just missed a huge hole in the ground and if that's the case then I won't tell if you don't. "

"Deal," Willow smiled for a moment, yet looking at the wall made her cringe, "some of these pictures look pretty sadistic. I don't think they where done by nice people."

"One persons' art is another…" Sean stopped dead.

It was there on the wall, right in front of him. He had seen them before, on the cave walls in Utah and in his dreams, no, his nightmares. He didn't know how he had missed them the first time but there they were, ominously decorating the marble wall, cutting into his soul. They left a cold bitter taste at the back of his throat.

There was an image of a ship and next to it, a being with a triangular body and a round head with a single triangle horn.

"Sean, what is it?" Willow asked.

"These images, I've seen them before," Sean exhaled heavily, "In Utah."

"Guyver related? You mean that there was a ship in town? Hey! We might be in it! Or on top of it, the bluff could in fact be ship.""

"No, I'm not feeling anything, nothing like the calling I got from the Utah ship." Sean felt frustrated. What was all this about?

"Sean, look!" Willow yelled, pointing to the opposite wall.

A large rectangular section of the wall had begun rippling like pool, a bright light emanating from behind the surface. Slowly stepping towards it, Sean looked deep into the fluid, hoping to find answers within. But he saw none, only the ripples and swirls as the fluids tide swayed back and forth.

"Is this kind of thing familiar to you?" Sean asked.

"Nope, this is new to me." Willow replied, "And I've seen quite a bit."

"I can only imagine." Sean wondered. Looking at the wall, he sighed. "Well, if in doubt, do something stupid."

Sean put his hand up to the fluid wall and very cautiously, put his hand through. The response was instantaneous. Seans' eyes shot wide open and his body began to shudder. Willow put her hand into the liquid to free him but an invisible force sent her flying backwards and down to the ground.

An age of knowledge filled his mind in seconds. Words, images and events playing like scenes from a movie.

There was the Earth that he and Buffy saw in their mind trip, where lava flowed and storms raged. Demons and monsters walked freely, fighting amongst each other. But there were creatures Sean recognised. There were Zoanoids. He could see hundreds of fluid walls similar to the one he had put his hand in. Creatures where coming out and going in these pools. Things started to speed up, the images blurring past him but his mind retaining the events vividly. There was the dawn of man and how the world had begun steadying out, with the demons and abominations disappearing into the voids. And the creation of a new lifeless evil, a mixture of man and demon, an evil being known as vampire. It was then that he again saw the Guyver being placed on a vampire, and the strange events that followed it.

But this time, he understood it all. He knew what had happened and why, that still didn't make him feel any easier about it though. Then as sudden as a lightening burst, it was all over.

When Sean opened his eyes, he was standing up right in front of the now solid wall. Quickly looking around, he saw Willow picking herself up off the floor.

"Are you alright? Again" Sean asked.

"Yeah, I've been knocked back onto the floor before as well." Willow said as she was helped up right by Sean. "What happened?"

"I got what I was looking for." Sean replied, feeling better than he did earlier.

"But look at the water wall." Willow pointed behind Sean.

The wall, now solid, had writing on it. Dozens of sections, each one had a different style of symbols. Scanning through, the two of them found one written in English.

The Calls Fire Burns  
Hells Ice Will Break  
Skies Above Shall Bleed  
Ground Below Will Shake  
The Demon Freed  
The Weapon Unleashed  
And All Life On Earth  
Lies Dead In Its Wake

Willow was suddenly compelled to touch the wall and the pair suddenly found themselves firstly enveloped by white light, but then standing on the dusty path on the outside of Kingman's Bluff.

"Well, that solves the whole 'how do we get out' problem." Sean rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's always nice to be shown out of someone's' house." Willow mused. She put her fingers to her forehead to check the cut. But there was no cut. It was gone.

Something made her decide not to mention it, almost a quiet voice of sorts. She always felt strange. As strange as it sounded when she thought it, it was almost as if she had just learned something, but what she learned she couldn't remember. Nor did she want to discuss it. There was one word though.

Temple.

"So," Willow looked around and then at Sean, "what do you think that inscription was?"

"It's a warning." Sean was cold inside.

"About what?"

"Trouble. Big trouble. And if I'm right, and I pray I'm not, it's heading this way."


	16. Putting the Pieces Together

Sorry for the MOTHER of all delays but first there was Star Wars, constant girl trouble and now my lung has collapsed so, err, yeah.

I've tried to make this fit with the origins of both universes by putting a few ideas of my own in. I hope it works and is understandable.

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Riley Finn lifted the heavy weights up to his shoulders, held them there until the burning in his muscles was too much, and then lowered them. His strict rigorous workouts went above and beyond those of normal men. But he wasn't a normal man and he wasn't in a normal world. To him there was no choice but to keep himself in top physical condition. It had always been this way, even more so now he had a girlfriend. Especially seeing as she was the vampire slayer.

He loved Buffy, had done since he met her, yet something was missing, an emptiness was there. He'd felt it after Angel had come to town and again with Dracula. Putting the weights back on the stand, he grabbed a towel and mopped the sweat from his brow. He didn't like all this uncertainty he was feeling. Was he really just working out harder these days, beating himself up so he could be an equal for Buffy or just pushing away all the problems that plagued him?

The door opened and Buffy stepped in. Closing the door behind her, she gazed at her boyfriends' bare, sweaty torso, her lips forming a devilish grin.

"Y'know," Buffy purred, walking towards him she placed her hands on his chest and kissed him, "if you wanted to have a workout and get all hot and sweaty, I would have come sooner."

"Ah, but then we'd never got out of bed and we both have things to do today." Riley kissed her back. He longed to spend the day in bed with her but there were always things that needed to be done.

"How did your family reunion go?" Buffy asked, knowing the subject was a delicate one.

"It went about as well as could be expected. It was fine but it being the anniversary of my Uncle Jo's death in a few months was obviously affecting everyone."

"You've never really talked about him. You must have been real close huh?"

"I'm the man I am today because of him. I remember playing soldiers with him as a kid and I guess it stuck. I think he also pulled some strings to get me into The Initiative. His best friend was a man named James Walsh."

"Related to Maggie Walsh?" Buffy guessed.

"Brother and sister." Riley confirmed. "While I never had much contact with her beforehand, she certainly took interest in me when I joined The Initiative."

"Yeah, a real twisted interest."

"James died years ago in a lab explosion. It was all highly classified but many of us believed it was the reason the professor was so driven."

"So what, she decided it was ok to make her own Frankenstein?"

"You do know that Frankenstein was the man, not the monster, right?"

"So I've heard, from Giles, repeatedly."

"Anyway, that's in the past. What's been happening in the world of Buffy while I've been gone?"

"Oh the usual, a new big bad wants to take over town, Dawn is ruining my life and I've spent most of my time going on weird vision trips with this guy Willow and I found unconscious in the cemetery."

"You found a guy out cold in the cemetery? And what's a vision trip?"

"It's a trip without going anywhere with visions." Buffy smiled.

"Works for me," Riley knew he'd get the full story soon enough later, "So we got a big fight coming up again then?"

"Yep, it's just another day in hellville."

"Best be ready then. Get in lots of exercise." Riley put his arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her in. Kissing her fired up his heart and soothed his muscles. He felt ready to take on the world.

"Well I really want to but I have to check on Dawn before going back to Giles to discuss the big bad and stuff. Are you coming?"

"Not right now. I'm gonna work out a little more, catch up on some paper work and then I'll join you." Riley picked up a pen, the expression on his face showed how little he wanted to do the paper work.

"Ok. I'll see you." Buffy kissed Riley and turned to leave. Opening the door Riley called out to her.

"Oh Buffy, by the way, what's the vision trip guys name?"

"Sean, Sean Barker." Buffy blew a kiss and closed the door behind her.

The name echoed through Riley Finns' mind.

Sean Barker.

The pen in his hand cracked and fell to the floor in pieces as his fist clenched. He knew the name, although he'd never met the man.

But now, he'd be close enough to see him, to look him in the eyes.

Close enough to kill him.

…

Buffy had met Sean and Willow walking to Giles apartment, the pair had been getting coffee. Deciding to save shop talk until Giles' place, they chatted about unimportant random useless things that people without the problems they have talk about, such as their favourite colours, films, music and all the trivial yet light stuff.  
When they got to Giles, they found the Englishman sitting in a chair engrossed in a large book, whilst eating something dark and lumpy from a mug with a spoon.

"Oh man, Giles what is that?" Buffy asked as she walked over to him, her brow furrowing at the sight and smell of the mugs contents.

"It's Oxo and bread." Giles replied, scooping up a large spoonful of bread and dark liquid and putting it in his mouth.

"You're eating bread and gravy from a mug?" Willow looked perplexed.

"Oh that is so gross!" Buffy was cringing.

"I find that terribly amusing coming from the children of the happy meal." Giles mused.

"So are we all here?" Sean asked.

"We are now." Xander said as he came through the doorway. Behind him was Tara, who closed the door behind her then walked over to Willow and greeted her affectionatly.

"Riley will be along later." Buffy informed them.

"Now that we are all here we can get down to it." Giles said, placing his book and his mug down on the small table.

"Yay, it's time for a group discussion." Willow exclaimed. Sean was amused by her strange excitement.

"Get comfy." Buffy smiled, winking at Sean.

"I'll stand thanks. I think better on my feet." Sean knew that he would be talking. And that it would be a long talk at that.

"So who's gonna start?" Xander asked. "How about you and what was up with that thing on your arm." He looked at Sean, who was about to answer when a voice broke in with a much better idea.

"I think it would be best if Sean and I cover what we know, so we can fill in any missing pieces of this puzzle." Giles decided.

"I agree. So let's start from the beginning." Sean acknowledged Giles, who then began to tell what he knew.

"We all know that the Earth did not start off as the Garden of Eden. There was no green paradise, just a ravaged scared planet, inhabited by all kinds of evil entities. The fabrics of reality, time, space and dimension where all so thin that they could be torn easily. It was a warped, twisted mess, with realities shifting and colliding, all the while all the inhabitants waged a bloody war on each other, striving for the dominance of this young planet. Early Earth was in all aspects one giant convergence of mystical, supernatural and demonic energies, with multiple, gateways as it where, leading from one reality to the next."

"Itty bitty Hell Mouths." Willow concluded.

"Yes thousand upon thousands most likely," Giles continued, pushing up his glasses, "then a natural order asserted itself. A global balance so to speak. The once thin fabrics strengthened. The evils making their way into this world became trapped in their own dimensions. The vestiges left on Earth either died out or hid as a new species began to rise. Man."

"Those damn dirty apes." Xander called, nobody had noticed he had gone to the kitchen to rummage for food.

"This is where my story begins." Sean began,"And it isn't pretty. The whole primordial soup leading to living organisms and eventually the evolution of the species is wrong."

"What?" Giles asked, not sure what this had to do with anything relevant to matters at hand and wondering how exactly what he'd just said was wrong.

"Aliens exist, to cut things a little shorter. They, the 'Creators', came to Earth and conducted horrific experiments. Judging by what you say, the whole demons and reality tears may be one of the reasons why they came here, the perfect place for their experiments. They wanted to create the perfect warrior. Totally adaptable, able to adjust itself to all battle conditions. They spent eons working on their 'project' until it was complete. And the fruit of their labour was man."

"What a crock!" Buffy cried.

"Preposterous, the beginnings of life on this planet have been scientifically studied and well documented." Giles couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Oh they have. But they're just wrong. Plain and simple, they're wrong. And anyone who has come even remotely close to figuring the truth out, well…."

"What happened to them?" Xander, having found some cereal bar of some kind, rejoined them.

"You could fit their remains into a matchbox." Sean replied. "The only people who know the truth are the Government people I work with, and Chronos."

"Chronos, what's that?" Willow asked.

"Oh I'll get to them." Sean said coldly. "Personally, I've never really cared for what I just told you, it makes me sick thinking about it."

"You don't believe it?" Willow asked.

"In my life I have to worry about now, not then. Judging by what Giles says, any number of things could be behind life on Earth. You said multiple realities right?"

"You think life began in more than one way? That not only where your 'creators' working on the perfect warrior but somewhere in amongst all the dimensional tears and demonic battlegrounds, was the primordial soup that life sprung forth from?" Giles wasn't sure but this did seem more plausible.

"Who can say? But things get worse from there. To make man the perfect adaptable warrior, it needed something more. So changes where made at the genetic level which caused humans to alter, in appearance, and size, they gained extraordinary speed, strength, becoming incredibly powerful fighters. Some humans are able to make the change at will. They're called Zoanoids."

"That thing I fought." Buffy remembered Gregole, but not fondly at all.

"That was just the tip of the iceberg. There's more than the Gregole kind. I've fought dozens of types and there are more out there, being made by the second."

"Who makes them, and why?"

"Chronos. The whole company is made up of Zoanoids. And the short answer to why is domination, world domination."

"That's just plain boring." Xander said, "Unoriginal in this town."

"These guys have been around since life was created so I think they hold the patent on world domination. So, we have a big global company out to rule everything and opposing them are an American Government Military unit and another unit in Japan."

"A rebellion against the evil Empire." Xander mused.

"Not exactly, because we won't let this 'empire' take control in the first place. That is around about where I come in." Sean felt little pride in saying this, mostly burden. "The creators had one other thing with them. A bio-booster armament that bonded to the host and adjusted itself to the unique physiology of the user and adapted them for whatever purpose was required. Then, one day, curiosity got the better of the creators, and their science experiment blow up in their faces."

"What happened?" Giles was thoroughly intrigued and hanging on every word.

"The wanted to know what would happen if they put a bio-booster unit on one of their perfect weapons; they put the armour on a man. It created a force 100 times more powerful, it couldn't be defeated by any of their other warriors. The Zoanoids where favoured for their obedience under the creators mind control but a human with the armour was free. The humans rebelled, out of control. This 'abomination' of the units was called Guyver."

"Man, those Guyver things must have kicked serious butt." Xander shifted in his seat, trying to get comfy.

"Are there Guyver units still on Earth?" Giles asked.

"Can't imagine there are," Willow cut in, "I mean, somebody would have noticed armoured walking weapons."

"The armour is, retractable, so to speak. When the armour bonds with the host body, it leaves two large, lumps, on the back of the neck. These act as a kind of exit and entry point for the Guyver. The armour lies dormant in a kind of pocket dimension that is accessed by the lumps on the neck."

"Cool, so it could pop in and out at will?" Xander asked.

"Yes. The user could call upon the Guyver at will then retract it."

"Are there units on Earth today?" Giles asked again, he was afraid of the answer being yes.

"Un-activated Guyver units have been found. Chronos found three units in Japan. Two have been found in America."

"What happened to them?"

"The three in Japan got stolen from Chronos. The 'first' unit, named Guyver 1 due to the order of activation, bonded with a teenage school kid named Sho.

Guyver 2 was a Chronos agent named Oscar Risker."

"Was?" Giles asked.

"Dead, he was destroyed by Guyver1." Sean replied "and finally, Guyver 3 is Agito Makishima, a man I don't really like so I'm not gonna talk about him."

"And the units found in America?"

"One was found in a space ship under a mountain in Utah. It was activated by a power hungry maniac named Crane, a Chronos employee. He was sent to retrieve a unit but he activated instead. He activated it whilst in Zoanoid form, creating a Guyver Zoanoid, the self proclaimed 'next step' in evolution. But the Guyver unit was damaged."

"Damaged? damaged how?

"The Guyver has a control metal, a small sphere that links the unit to the hosts' brain. Cranes control metal was damaged; it started driving him more insane before…"

"Before what?"

"The already damaged control metal took a direct gunshot. It was enough to sever all control Crane had over the Guyver."

"What happened to him?"

"The Guyver began eating him alive."

"Gross!" Willow exclaimed.

"But it never finished the job"

"Why, where is he now?" Tara asked.

"Reduced to atoms and buried under a mountain."

"He's dead then." Xander guessed.

"Burning in hell, where he belongs."

"And the final unit, do you know where it is?" Giles asked. His mind was reeling as it absorbed all this in.

Sean looked at them all. Buffy nodded to him. He knew he could trust them. Slowly, he turned around and with both hands pulled down the neck of his shirt. He heard the gasps as they saw what he wanted them to see. When he turned round, they all just stared at him. Giles was the first to break the long silence.

"Oh my god…"

"Cool huh?" Buffy laughed. "Can't believe I thought you where calling for your dog that night!"

"Yeah!" Sean joked. "Here Guy!"

"Hey! That guantlet on your arm! You're a Guyver!" Xander cried.

"No, those things on my neck are just the work of two REAL angry mosquitoes." Sean still wasn't sure yet how seriously to take Xander, but knew he meant no harm.

"Can I see it?" Xander asked. There was a childish curious tone in his voice.

"Well, no."

"Please?"

"Later, you can see it when we have to fight the bad guys." Sean smiled.

"Speaking of which…" Giles began.

"Let's get down to business." Buffy finished.

"Right," Sean got serious in a heartbeat, "What do we know so far about what we're up against?"

"Well, there was that Gregole thing. He's a goner." Buffy said, beginning the check list.

"Nice work by the way." Sean nodded at Buffy. Guyver or super strong Vampire Slayer, either way, a Gregole was no pushover.

"From what he said, and man he said a lot…"

"Yeah, what is it with bad guys going on and on…?"

"I dunno. They must just get the urge to let it all out whilst trying to kill the heroes."

"I only thought that happened in James Bond films but nope!"

Giles cleared his throat. Willow and Xander smiled, finding the banter between the two different yet similarly burdened heroes lightening.

"Right, so one down and who knows how many to go. So what did gossiping Greg have to say for himself?"

"Other than the generic 'Hulk smash, Hulk bash', he just said that him and his friends have come to take over the town. The show's run by one person; he just referred to them as the 'Boss'. They also killed the Ferrakas in Breakers Woods."

"Why?" Tara asked.

"Warning shot. It was just their fun way of saying 'hi, we're here to take over the town so stay out of our way'."

"You got called out directly, so they know about the Slayer." Sean surmised.

"Gregole was ordered, along with the others, to just watch me. But he decided to fight me alone."

"Good thing too." Xander said.

"Sure was," Sean agreed, "You may not have survived a battle if his friends joined in. I doubt they're all Gregole types, but even so…"

"One was enough thanks." Buffy stated.

"At least we know its one down." said Sean.

"And who knows how many more to go." Willow said wearily.

"Least now we got the lean, mean, Zoanoid killing machine on our side." Xander nodded to Sean, who smiled back.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"So now that we are all up to speed," Giles spoke in a serious tone, "we should ascertain the best course of action."

"Well by now they must know Gregole is gone. They'll either go back to the bosses plan of observe and then strike, or change tactics and come at Buffy head on." Sean thought about what to do in both cases, wanting to be as best prepared as possible.

"Either way, all we can do is just wait and see what they do." Buffy didn't like playing the waiting game one bit but she knew that it was the only real option at this time.

"But no matter what, we have an ace in the hole." Xander said excitedly.

"I'm showing it to you yet." Sean sighed.

Xander mumbled under his breathe as everyone laughed.

"Right, I'll ask my mum if you can stay at mine, that motel is just wrong." Buffy told Sean.

"I can't do that, I don't wanna be in the way."

"No, its fine, it'll be ok." Buffy hoped.

Everyone was startled when there was a loud, frantic banging on the door.

"I'll get it." offered Sean, moving fast enough to beat the others to the punch.

"You're such a gentleman." Tara smiled.

"I try." Sean opened the door and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. Blinking a few times to check he wasn't seeing things, again, he turned back inside to the others. "I don't know how to say this but, there's a large blanket at your door and its smoking."

Upon hearing a voice, knowing the door was now open, the blanket lifted slightly, allowing Sean to see the person beneath.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" said the blankets occupant.

Sean stared at the guy for a moment and then turned to the others again.

"You guys know Billy Idol?"


	17. A Pleasant Chat Or Two

Been a while huh? I am so sorry for the massive neglect this Fanfic has been dealt but well, things have been manic.

I'm gonna do my best to get this finished. This was the first piece I wrote here and I want to finish it. I owe it to myself and to all you amazing people who have read and those who have reviewed thank you. And a huge thanks to those who have waited, if you're still around!

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Cerberus was alone, again. But he'd gotten to the point where he preferred it that way. Loneliness was not something he deemed a bad thing, unlike many of the other weaklings in this over emotional world. His loneliness was a weapon, a source of darkness dwelling inside that he dipped into, allowing him to do what was necessary. And right now, being alone was allowing him to focus on the matters at hand. 

Gregoles' reckless stupidity, no matter how predictable, had forced him to move things along faster. This had greatly displeased the master, something Cerberus did not care about, but even Cerberus wasn't foolish enough to cross swords with him. He knew this was no real life, yet he did value it, in a twisted, blood lusting way. But things where still going ahead as planned. The vampire, Spike or whatever the pathetic creature called itself, was no doubt doing what it had been, told, to do.

It was now just a matter of time. Because when night falls, so too will the slayer.

---

Sean Barker was a good and fair judge of character. He always gave people a second chance if he felt they deserved it and got to know people before feeling validated in any opinions he might have of them. But he'd only known this guy under the blanket for 10 seconds and he already didn't like him.

"I said, who the bloody hell are you? And who you calling Billy Idol, pretty boy?" the guy stared at Sean, who stared right back.

"I'm the one calling you Billy Idol, the name's Sean, what's yours and why the hell are you smoking like that?" Sean stood his ground, unaware that the group behind him where secretly enjoying this face off.

"Sean? Nice name, very dandy. I'm Spike and I'm smoking because I'm a sodding vampire! Giles, invite me in!"

"Well, Spike, I think I speak for Giles when I say, stay boy."

"Fine, but I won't tell you something you're gonna want to know"

"Spike, come in." Giles said.

"What?!" Sean was surprised. He stepped aside as Spike staggered past, slammed the door and threw the blanket down.

"Oh don't worry, Spike is harmless. He has a microchip in his head that hurts him if he tries to hurt others."

"Oh," Sean went right up to the vampire, getting right in his face, "So he's a blunt Spike."

Buffy giggled and looked at Spike, who, if he had a complexion, would have gone bright red with rage.

"What do you want Spike? What have you got to say?" Giles didn't want him here any longer than necessary.

"Tonight, something's going down tonight. He didn't tell me what's happening, just to invite you to follow the trail of blood. And the trail starts at The Bronze."

"Who told you?" Xander asked.

"Dunno, never seen him before. Let me tell you, I've seen a few nuts, hell I dated one, but this guy had some wires crossed upstairs. He sees himself as the dictator type."

"You'd be great together, he's got the wires and you've got a chip. Just think of it as computer parts dating." Buffy smiled sweetly.

"What time?" Sean wanted to wrap this up now, he was sick of this guy.

"Midnight and the invitation is for the Slayer only. Scoobies stay home and that means you have to stay in and get some beauty sleep."

"I'm guessing you've always been looked upon as a joke, haven't you Spike?" Sean was about done with this moron. "You probably got laughed at when you where alive and now you're what, a few hundred years old or so and not only is your fashion sense and your hair stuck in a decade long gone, but your arrogance and attitude problem are obviously making up for your lack of… vampire-hood."

Nobody expected it, least of all Sean. Spike suddenly punched him in the jaw. Sean staggered back but managed to remain standing, with a little help from Buffy. The only thing that broke the shocked silence was the screams of pain coming from the vampire, as he held his head in his hands.

By the time Sean had regained full composure; Spike had gotten his blanket and opened the door. He turned to say something but Sean was already there.Buffy was about to separate the two but she held back. She knew this wasn't her fight.

"Nice shot." Sean was raging. "That one was free. Try me again and you'll lose the hand."

"Those are big words, boy." Spike could imagine the taste of Seans' blood in his mouth. "Piece of advice mate, don't go out at night. You wouldn't like what's in the darkness."

Sean stepped right up to Spike, nose to nose, looked him dead in the eye and spoke in a tone that chilled everyone, even the vampire.

"Darkness? All I have to do is say a word… and I'll show you darkness. My darkness."

And with that, Sean pushed Spike out into the sun and slammed the door.

---

Spike ran to the nearest manhole cover, slid it open and dropped into the darkness below. Moving out of the ray of light shining down from the exposed entrance, he leaned up against a damp wall. That damn chip, he hated it. He couldn't harm anyone as long as it was in his head. He knew this but still punched that arrogant kid. He'd thought about how it would hurt but it hadn't stopped him from throwing the punch. As he stood there in the shadows, the echoing sounds of water drops filling the corridors of the sewers, he thought about the pain he felt.

And then, he began to laugh. It was a performance worthy of any actors' award.

There was no pain.

He'd felt no pain when he hit Sean Barker, none whatsoever.

"Oh you do have a dark side, don't you pretty boy." Spike said to no-one in particular, smiling an evil grin. "And I'm gonna enjoy ripping it out of you."

---

The small jet tore through the sky towards its destination. Inside the craft, Atkins sat impatiently, his fingertips repeatedly tapping the arm of his seat.

"What's our E.T.A?!"

"J-just over 13 hours Sir." replied the nervous co-pilot.

"That's not good enough damn it!" Atkins yelled, "c'mon, faster!"

"We're going as fast as we can sir."

"I don't care if you have to get out and push but find a way! A good mans life is at stake and I will god damned if I'll just sit by and do nothing!" Atkins knew he wasn't overacting. His minds eye was frozen on the images of the Zoanoids on that disc. But what truly scared him was the name he saw.

"Hold on Sean, I'm coming kid… please…don't die."

---

Shortly after Spikes departure, the gang had gone their separate ways, planning on meeting up again in the afternoon. Buffy and Sean had gone back to the motel, to collect Seans stuff before going to Buffy's house. Stepping into the stuffy little room, Sean let out a very relieved sigh.

"It's nice knowing I won't have to stay here again. I've stayed in dives before but this place…"

"Yeah, this place is a real pit." Buffy looked at the words engraved on the ceiling. "You may be the only decent person to stay here."

"I actually wondered about those words when I first got here. I couldn't figure out what they meant or why someone would write them."

"Guess you know now though."

"Yeah, I know about her, about Faith." Sean looked as Buffy put her head down. He suddenly realised something. "Positive and negative…"

"Huh? What d'you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Heroes, us, the good guys, we always have a reflection. We are the positive, the light side so to speak. But there's always the negative, the darkness."

"You mean good slayer, bad slayer. Good Guyver, bad Guyver?"

"Exactly, we've both come up against an evil version of ourselves."

"And what, you think there's a reason?"

"Possibly, who knows? It could be a case of it happens because it happens, maybe its destiny. Or maybe it's the universe balancing itself out."

"You mean like a cosmic balance type thing, where the universe is constantly evening itself out in the war between good and evil?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You spend too much time thinking." Buffy laughed.

Sean thought for a second and replied, "Yeah, I do don't I." He winked, eliciting a smile from Buffy.

"Get your stuff oh great philosopher." Buffy joked stepping just outside the door.

Sean gathered his few belongings, putting the laptop into the suitcase and zipping it shut before taking one final look around. It was another motel room, one of dozens on his journey. As he closed the door behind him he wondered, how many more would he have to stay in, before it all ended?

Arriving at the Summers' residence, Buffy opened the front door and invited Sean in.

"Nice place." Sean commented, looking into the front room and the dining room. He didn't spend much time, anytime actually, in a family home. It had this unfamiliar warmth that Sean attributed to families.

"Thanks," Buffy replied, "We like to call it home."

"Well, what else would you call it?" Sean mused.

"Good point. Now my mum's outta town for a few days but I'll phone her to get the ok, which I'm sure she'll give but then there's Dawn…"

"Dawn… oh yeah, kid sister. I keep forgetting her, which is strange seeing as I know you better than almost anybody."

"I know it's weird that I know all your secrets and stuff."

"Not all of 'em."

"Every time you come back home after using the Guyver, after killing, you have a cheese and ketchup sandwich with a glass of coke."

"It's comfort food." Sean replied sheepishly.

"Eating cheese before you sleep will give you nightmares."

"You and I, live, in nightmares."

"Yeah, we do."

"So I'm guessing that there is my bed?" Sean pointed to the couch.

"It's not much…"

"It's more than enough. Thank you." Sean smiled.

"You're welcome, sidekick." Buffy grinned.

"Sidekick? Oh I don't think so. I'm the Guyver, I'm the main man." Sean breathed in deep, expanding his chest to act macho.

"Whoop-dee-doo, 'main man'!" Buffy laughed out loud. "There's like what, four Guyvers? Maybe more, who knows? There's only one slayer."

"No, I wouldn't consider Faith a slayer either." Sean replied, his thoughts echoing Buffys feelings about the rogue slayer.

Yeah, well, I'm top banana then."

"Yeah, you're very appealing."

"Oh that's bad…" Buffy cringed.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Sean pleaded.

"There's no excuse for that."

"So the couch is fine…" Sean moved swiftly on.

"Great, Dawn will be around but ignore her and she'll go away. There's plenty of food so help yourself and well… this is, and always will be from now on, a home for you." Buffy looked deep into Seans' eyes and saw a tiny glistening tear of gratitude.

"Thank you." Sean and Buffy hugged.

And two warriors' pain eased away, if only for a brief moment in time.

---

Sean Barker… Sean Barker… Sean Barker…

The moment the name had left his girlfriends lips, Riley Finns mind had become a storm of emotion, each of them battling for contention. But the one thing that was breaking through the cloud's, was vengeance.

He waited 10 long, agonising minutes to ensure Buffy didn't return before he went to his wardrobe. Running his hand down the lower side wall, he felt the point he was looking for a banged it with the side of his clenched fist. A click was followed by a small draw sliding seemingly out of nowhere. Riley took the laptop out of the drawer and went over to the bed, sitting down he placed it on his knees and opened it up. It automatically started to run a start up programme, a loading bar bouncing from left to right. A camera lens opened up just above the screen.

When prompted, Riley inserted his password and a couple of seconds later he heard a cold electronic voice talk to him.

"Please state the subject."

Riley's reply was that of a cold determination, "Barker, Sean."

"Downloading information from hostile database."

Riley tapped his fingers in a repeated drumming rhythm on the side of the laptop, any other time, different circumstances and his patience wouldn't be so short.

"Download complete."

Riley began to scroll down, reading all the information in front of him, paying specific attention to one particular section in Sean Barkers' file, an attack on a military installation.

But most importantly, the death of a General.

General Joseph R. Finn… Joseph Riley Finn.

Riley Finn read Seans information again and again.

'If it's him Uncle Joe, I promise… He's a dead man.'


End file.
